Unexpected Surprises, Part 2
by LadyRaven-321
Summary: Is it possible? Could there be one more survivor from Founder's Island? What else is in store for Seville and Miller's future? There's only one thing to do…Read and find out! The third story based from "To Lose Yourself" COMPLETED
1. PREVIOUSLY ON THE CHIPMUNK SAGA

Is it possible? Could there be one more survivor from Founder's Island? What else is in store for Seville and Miller's future? There's only one thing to do...Read and find out! The second chapter in the exciting saga based on the story "To Lose Yourself".

**WARNING: There are certain scenes that may not be suitable for young readers. Some materials written in this story are based on actual phenomenon and conspiracies that _are_ accruing world wide, please read with an open mind.**

**The Chipmunks were created and produced by Ross Bagdasarian and the Bagdasarian productions. I am not doing this for profit, just for fun. ï**

Ghosts 

_I've come to see you_

_we're going to lose _

_our senses_

_why do you shout_

_why do you make_

our houses shake 

_and shake_

_you come up the beach _

_you call out our names_

_we're going to lose_

_our senses_

_Ghosts_

_I've come to see you_

_to try to make_

_you listen_

_Song of the Ghost Dancer, trans._

_David Cloutier (Spirit Spirit, 85)_

Unexpected Surprises Part 2 

Written by Raven Child

**PREVIOUSLY ON THE CHIPMUNK SAGA...! **

What are you saying?" Alvin said, unable to believe any of this is happening, especially to any of his brothers. "These so-called kidnappers take only the smartest kids, like my brother, from schools? How are they doing this? Where are they taking them?" He paused for a bit to reflex on what is happening...he realized that Simon is gone, some stranger has taken him away without any reason. Not even a ransom note was left...Alvin felt sick in his stomach and only one thing was on his mind was Simon.

"I WANT MY BROTHER BACK!!" He finally yelled out in shear anger as tears began to fall from his eyes. Alvin hid his face in his hands and leaned back on Dave's chest. Theodore was also crying and Dave himself was practically in tears.

The detective kneeled down beside Alvin and placed her hand on Alvin's shoulder.

"What is your name, son?"

"Alvin!" He replied through his tears.

"Alvin, I don't know how they are doing these kidnappings, or why, but I promise you no matter what I'll bring your brother home safely."

"_TO LOSE YOURSELF" - Chapter 3: A Parent's Worst Nightmare!_

----------------------

A Pathologist doctor waited secretly in a quiet parking lot. He carried a worried look on his face while he sits in the shadows away from public view. Silently he prays no one, but the person he is meeting, knows of his location. It wasn't long before McCormick's car pulls up and parked her car not far from where he stood. She opened the car door and took two steps; stopping near the location where he stood - in silence.

McCormick looks around to see where this mystery man that might have left the message might be. He watched carefully to make sure no one was near by or watching from a distance and that she was for sure, alone.

Finally the doctor steps forward.

"You were not followed?"

As he spoke, his voice nearly made the female detective jump out of her skin. "Ah, no...I made sure no one knew where I was going or whom I was meeting. What is this all about, now?"

"What I'm about to show you could cause me to loose my job or worse."

"Oh?" McCormick inquired as she raised her eyebrow. "Let me guess, what you are about to show me has to do with a Government conspiracy?" She started to laugh.

"Actually..." He was about to answer, but then paused. "Well, I'll let you have a look for your self and you can be the judge. But please, keep this information and our meeting a secret. Who knows whom maybe lurking or even behind this case? All I know is that I was strictly ordered to keep my mouth shut based on these findings. I'm not even allowed to call the homicide team to report identity of the child to his parents, in fact the child isn't even from U.S.A., he's from the UK...I swear this is right out of the 'X-Files'!" The doctor said as he started to wipe his forehead of the sweat that was becoming extremely visible.

"_TO LOSE YOURSELF" - Chapter 5: The Most Important Clue!_

-----------------------

"Face it Simon, I'm betting we are the only survivors from that Island! I mean Mary and the others wouldn't abandon us like this. They must have died somehow. We would have sensed them by now if they hadn't." Tom pointed out.

Simon hated to admit it, but he knew Tom was right. Simon just nodded in agreement with his friend.

"_TO LOSE YOURSELF" - Chapter 20: Being Home Is Not Enough!_

------------------------

The Detectives storm out of the Medical Research Center, and they head straight for their car.

"How could this be happening?" McCormick whined when she stopped near the side of the car. She looked up at Costar as he stopped beside her.

"I don't know." Costar said, not looking at her.

"So many young lives. Just taken before they could really appreciate life. It's just not fair! Why were we so naive to just hand them the cure in the first place? I knew we should have kept it hidden till we had the chipmunks off the Island first. Then could have given it to them before they were taken to their homes!" McCormick said as she mentally began punishing herself.

"I know." Costar says as he bows his head for all the lost lives.

McCormick looks up at Costar then asks. "What about that one boy that they found in an ally in Seattle? The one they brought in while we were questioning the girl, Mary. Any update on his condition?"

"As far as I know...he's still in a coma." Costar then shakes his head and looks at his partner again. "It doesn't look good for him, I'm afraid."

"_TO LOSE YOURSELF" - Chapter 21: The Painful Losses!_

------------------------

The couple entered a small cave; inside a small bed mattress lay near the back of the cave. Jeanette looked at Simon suspiciously. "Do I even dare to ask why you brought me down here?" She said with a smirk.

Simon started laughing, "Jeanette, I have more class then that!"

"So why _are_ we here?" Jeanette wined.

"The last time I saw Mary-Anne alive was here!" Jeanette had a tense look on her face when Simon said that and watched him as he sat on the mattress. He leaned over and started to touch along the wall of the cave. "She told me part of the 'suicide' mission she and Jeff, Rob, and Mark went on. Then she showed me a black box and said if anything went wrong, that I should get Tom and the others and continue in their mission to expose the Founders for who they really are."

He paused for a second and regretted that his friends couldn't be here to help him with this part of the mission. Looking up at the wall of stones again, he continued the search for what he was looking for.

Simon was starting to get frustrated, until he felt one of the stones move. "Ah, ha!" He cried. "Anyway, I had forgotten about it during my first year back home, do to the fact that I suffered an enormous break down and went into a deep depression..."

Simon paused for a bit again as he moved the stone to reveal a hole in the wall. "The last couple of months I kept having this reoccurring nightmare. For a while I didn't know what it meant until a few weeks ago. That's when I figured out what it was trying to tell me something. I went downstairs to my study room and found in one of the cd's a key and a note. After reading the note I suddenly remembered this box and the promise I made to Mary before she left the Island on her last mission!" He said this as he pulled out a black box from the hole. "I also figured by coming back here I would find this box and get rid of some demons that still haunt me at the same time."

"What's in there?" Jeanette questioned as she sat down on the mattress beside Simon.

"Hopefully, some answers to a lot of questions." Simon solemnly answered.

"_UNEXPECTED SURPRISES, PART 1" - Chapter 10: The Trip Back!_

------------------------

To their surprise the man started laughing as he slowly raised his hands and began to step forward into the light so the detectives could see him more clearly. The detectives could tell he was most likely very rich just by how he is dressed. The strange man wore a well-designed suit made with the highest quality materials. By his appearance he looked to be in his mid 50's to his late 60's and had a very evil and mistrusting look in his eyes. His hair had many silver streaks, but still maintained by its original black color around the back of it.

"I'm afraid, detectives, your investigation has come to an end!" He announced calmly.

"You!" McCormick screeched. She instantly recognized the man and is shocked to see him alive. "You are on of those Founders from the Island, aren't you?"

"Indeed I am. In fact, I was in charge of that entire organization." The man then frowned and glared at the two detectives. "That is until you two stuck your noses where they didn't belong." He then slowly put down his hands and walked ever so uncomfortably closer to the two detectives.

"Hold it right there!" Costar yelled. "Don't come another step closer!" The man then stopped and looked down at the two detectives with an evil grin. "Get your hands back up to where we can see them!" Costar yells again.

"How is it that you are alive...you and the other children drank that poison! You're supposed to be dead!" McCormick could not believe that she is seeing him here. It's like she is seeing a ghost or something.

"Ah, but my 'kind' are not effected by that poison." The man answered bluntly.

"You're 'kind'?" Costar questioned.

"Oh, yes. We are quite the 'unique' type of individuals, indeed."

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" McCormick asked.

The man let out a chuckle before answering. "Well, you know me as Mr. Grafton... But the question you should be asking isn't 'who', but rather, 'what'."

"_UNEXPECTED SURPRISES, PART 1" - Chapter 13: Gone Too Deep!_

------------------------

Simon handed the phone to Jeanette. "Yes?" She sat there quietly and listened carefully as the person at the other end spoke. Jeanette took a big gulp before responding to the caller. "Ok, t-t-thank you, doctor!" Then she handed the phone back to Simon and he hung up the phone. Everyone looked at Jeanette eagerly, waiting for her to explain what the doctor just told her.

"Well?" Brittany cried impatiently.

Jeanette slowly looked up at her family and sighed, "She said...I'm pregnant!" She then looked at Simon and saw fear and guilt in his eyes, before he turned his head in shame.

"_UNEXPECTED SURPRISES, PART 1" - Chapter 14: Oops!_

-------------------------

After Simon and Jeanette said their vows, the priest said a few more lines then directed the young couple to now bring out the rings. Simon turned to look at Alvin as he struggles to pull out the ring from his jacket pocket. After succeeding he then gives it to Simon.

Jeanette turns to Brittany and watches her as she takes the ring off her finger and gracefully hands it to her. As they each placed the wedding rings on their left middle finger (being that they only have four fingers, including the thumb), the priest gets them to repeat the 'With this ring...I thee wed' speech. Then the priest announces that it was time to 'kiss the bride.' The audience cheers as Simon and Jeanette are now, officially, a married couple.

"_UNEXPECTED SURPRISES, PART 1" - Chapter 17: Simon and Jeanette's Wedding!_

-------------------------

"Ooh! I can't wait! This will be our first time ever leaving home and being on our own." Eleanor squealed.

"Does this have to be in Seattle?" Miss. Miller whined from behind them.

"I'm afraid so Miss. Miller." Eleanor said, turning to face her mother.

"This is one of the best Chef's course in the States. It will talk us through the all the lessons one needs to learn in order to run a restaurant business. And it even has a work experience program." Theodore chimed. "And besides, we will certainly visit during the holidays!"

"Not only that, but according to this the course won't start till next fall. That will give Theodore and me time to finish our courses in the Community College, and most importantly, we will be able be here when Jeanette and Simon's baby's born." Eleanor cooed.

Miss. Miller smiled then frowned. "Oh, but I'm going to miss you two so much." She sniffed then added. "I miss you two already."

"Awe. Miss. Miller, we will miss you two." Eleanor says as she reached over and gives her mother a reassuring hug.

"Lately you six have been growing up way too fast. Already Simon and Jeanette are married and about to raise a family on their own. I remember when you and your brothers were just little sprouts." Miss. Miller moans as she reaches over and pinches Theodore's cheek.

"Awe, Miss. Miller!" Theodore pouts. He hated to see Miss. Miller upset. "Eleanor and I are only going to be gone for only two years. And we will still be able visit during the holidays."

"_UNEXPECTED SURPRISES, PART 1" - Chapter 18: Their Scholarship!_

---------------------------

"Hello...? SIMON...! How did it go? Oh...hang on, I'll put you on the speaker!" Alvin says with excitement. He reaches to the main panel of the phone and pushes the button that activates the speaker so the whole room can listen and speak to Simon.

"_Can everyone here me?_" Simon says over the speaker.

"Yes!!" Everyone answers at once.

"_Ok then, I would like to announce the arrival of three healthy baby chipmunks. At 3:54pm today, Vincent Seville was born. 4:05pm, Mary-Anne Seville, came into the world. Then at 4:14pm Tom Seville joined his siblings_."

"_UNEXPECTED SURPRISES, PART 1" - Chapter 22: It's Time!_

------------------------

"Mary? Mary, honey?" Simon gently shook her arm, but she still kept looking at the window.

"Sweetie...Look at me!"

Finally she slowly turned her head and looked up at her father.

"Mary, why did you tell Daddy to stop?"

She started to look away again as if she was trying to avoid the question.

"Mary, honey! Answer me! Do you remember why you said that?"

"The Angel told me!" She finally answered quietly, still looking at the window.

"An Angel told you?" Simon now really is confused. What on earth could she mean by that?

"The Angel told me if you didn't stop...a bad thing would happen!" She said again, slowly facing her dad in a shy manner.

Simon suddenly got a chill down his spin as he turned around and faced the wreckage in front of his car. The fire trucks and ambulance had just arrived; the police were still questioning the witnesses. "No kidding!" Simon whispered, not really talking to anyone in particular.

"_UNEXPECTED SURPRISES, PART 1" - Chapter 32: Mystery Man, part 1!_

--------------------------

"W-w-who are you?" Simon said as he tried to lean as far away as he could from the strange doctor.

"That's not important! What's important is the future they are planning for you. You mustn't allow them to send you to a rehab clinic! That would for sure mean your demise! You are a strong kid. You can beat this. I would suggest a counsellor instead; here's her name and number on this card. Contact her after you are discharged from this hospital." The mysterious Doctor said as he handed Simon a business card. Please, trust me! I'm trying to help you. Do you understand?"

Simon didn't really answer, just nodded as he accepted the card.

"Good! You're going to be fine. Till we meet again." And with that the strange Doctor left.

"_UNEXPECTED SURPRISES, PART 1" - Chapter 33: Mystery Man, part 2!_

--------------------------

"I've had it Jeanette! I'm not going to let these people run my life anymore! It's time that I take control! They have threatened lives for the last time, and to know that they are following us to where ever we go...?" Simon shakes his head in disbelieve. "Well, I am just not going to put up with it any more."

"Simon, what are you talking about?"

"Never mind...Stay here!"

And with that he marches straight up to the stranger. He wondered if he was the man from the park and at the accident scene or if he was the 'Guardian'. Who ever he is he will regret the day that he'd threatened Simon Seville. He reaches up to the man's arm and spins him around to tell him face to face on how he feels. Simon was about to speak when he suddenly recognizes him. His jaw drops down as far as it would go, and turns pales like he had just seen a ghost, which of course wasn't far from the fact. When he finally finds his voice.

"Rob...?" He says in a barely auditable whisper.

"_UNEXPECTED SURPRISES, PART 1" - Chapter 34: Mystery Man, part 3!_

...And now, Part 2, of "Unexpected Surprises"... Enjoy...


	2. Truth Be Told!

Chapter 2: Truth Be Told!  
  
There was an awkward silence as Simon drove up and parked the car in the driveway. Rob sat in the back seat with Tom, Mary and Vince.  
  
Rob could feel three pairs of eyes looking at him. Slowly he turned to look down to three infant chipmunks. None of them could keep their eyes off of the strange human, but Mary-Anne was the only one that smiled at him. Rob, who was feeling very uncomfortable with the stares, found contentment in Mary's. He slowly returned a smile back.  
  
When the car stopped Simon and Jeanette got out. She pulls her seat forward so that Rob could get out. She tried not to show her uneasy with his presents. Once Rob was out of the way, Jeanette reached in the back seat and grabbed Vince and Mary, while Simon grabbed Tom from his side of the car.  
  
"I still want to say that I really am sorry for scaring you earlier!" Rob said apologetically.  
  
"That's alright," Jeanette said in a tensed tone. She turned around to face him, with two children in her arms. "I mean you didn't know what to expect!" She added quickly.  
  
"Still Mrs. Seville, I feel so guilty!"  
  
"Oh, please call me Jeanette!" She smiled politely as she tried to avoid another awkward confrontation.  
  
Rob helped by grabbing their purchases as Simon and Jeanette carried their tired children inside. When they were inside, Simon turned to take the bags of baby clothes from Rob.  
  
"Thanks, Rob. I'll take these upstairs. Why don't you wait in the living room while Jeanette and I take our children to their bed." Simon said.  
  
"Ah, alright." Rob said. At first he just stood there. He dared not to move from his spot. All of this just seemed so awkward. Barely a year ago he didn't even know his own name, and now he is in the home of one of his 'pupils' from the Island.  
  
Rob started to turn his head and look around the room with his eyes. How clean and tidy it looked while giving a warm homely feeling at the same time. There were some pictures that are placed on the mantle of the fireplace got his attention. Rob walked over to get a closer look. He noticed quite a few pictures of Simon and his brothers as children. They wore their traditional outfits of long turtleneck sweaters in each of their favourite colors, which reached down to their feet.  
  
He smiled at one of the pictures that had Simon at age eight holding a 'Chemist of the Year' award. 'How young and innocent he looked!' Rob thought.  
  
Next to it had a picture with Simon and Jeanette with their children. He noticed that Tom looked just like his dad, only having his mom's eyes. Rob frowned and shock his head, 'Simon is so lucky to be able to come home to a family.'  
  
Just then both Simon and Jeanette had just come back downstairs. For one moment all three of them stood there with an awkward silence once more. They looked at each other and instantly felt as if a cat had just taken their tongues.  
  
"You must be hungry! Why don't I make some sandwiches, while you two, ah.catch up, or something?" Jeanette finally spoke up. She quickly turned and walked off to the kitchen.  
  
For the second time both Simon and Rob just stood there and looked at each other unsure on what to say to each other.  
  
"Well.ah.W-W-Why don't you have a seat." Simon nervously said as he politely addressed the couch.  
  
"Thanks." Rob answered while taking a seat.  
  
Rob sat on the couch and Simon sat on the chair beside the couch. Slowly they started a conversation.  
  
"I suppose you have a lot of questions on why I'm here?" Rob finally asked looking down at the floor.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do!"  
  
Then, please! Ask me!" He said look up at his chipmunk friend.  
  
Simon thought about the one question that bugged him for years. "W.well, um.w-what did happen during the last mission you guys went on?" He asked.  
  
Rob thought silently about that horrible event for a moment, and then looked up at Simon.  
  
"Well, lets just say that it started out as planed, but something went horribly wrong. I don't know if Mary sensed it or not, but she was determined to succeed with the plan.We first did what the Founders wanted then Mary gave Jeff the signal to go ahead with it and from there it was devastating. Jeff, Mark and I distracted the Founders while Mary escaped. She pretend to kidnap a child in order to get the attention to the proper authorities, A.K.A. the cops."  
  
******** FIVE YEARS AGO!  
  
.Mary-Anne took the child victim in a stole a car and drove it down the street. They were chased by most of the cops of Seattle, Washington and the child's mother. Finally she stopped with the kid at a waterfront. Both Mary and the child stepped out of the car. She turned and faced their chasers and played the part of a crazy person.  
  
"Back off, or I'll shoot the kid!" She screeched while holding a blank gun and pointing it to the kid's head.  
  
A crowd of witnesses gasped in astonishment. They feared for the child's life.  
  
"Ma'am, you don't want to do this. Just let go of the child before you do something that you might regret." A cop called out.  
  
"I already do regret." Mary whispered to no one in particular. She viewed the scene and calculated her situation. Mary knew she was in a lot of trouble no matter what she would try to do to make this all better. She can feel the Founders closing in on her. They are seeking vengeance.  
  
Another car pulls up and a man comes out. By looking at him Mary can tell that he is the negotiator. He has come to make a convincing argument in order to save the child's life. Mary played this game for ten minutes before pretending to 'see' the man's point of view.  
  
Mary-Anne smiled, she dropped her gun and let the child go, but not before whispering to him. "You did good, kid. Now go to your Mum."  
  
The police hand cuffed Mary-Anne and took her to the patty wagon. Before stepping in the vehicle, she turned and saw the Founder, Dean watching her from the outer circle of the crowd. She gave sarcastic grin before taking a seat in the back end of the police wagon.  
  
-------------  
  
20 MINUTES LATER, AT THE SEATTLE PRECINCT!  
  
As Mary-Anne sat in the interrogation room, she could feel the presents of the Founders getting closer. She could hear their thoughts in her mind, needless to say she was getting nervous. The door opened and a female chipmunk detective came in along with a tall human male detective.  
  
"So you're the one who's behind these kidnappings?" The chipmunk detective asked.  
  
"I'm one of them!" Mary-Anne calmly answered.  
  
"What ever made you want to kidnap children?" Costar snapped.  
  
"I never wanted to, I was forced to." Mary frowned.  
  
"Who forced you into this?" McCormick asked.  
  
"Not who. What." Mary said with a glare.  
  
"Excuse me?" Costar questioned. He didn't quit understand the meaning of Mary's comment.  
  
"May I speak with just her.alone, please." Mary asked as she lifted her chin in McCormick's direction.  
  
Both detectives looked at each other for a brief moment. McCormick finally nodded. "It'll be alright, Costar."  
  
Reluctantly, Costar left the room and the two females are now alone.  
  
Mary-Anne took this opportunity to slip out of her handcuff. For her it had been too easy to do, but didn't want to tip off to anyone that she had done so right away. She started to take off her jacket and unbuttoned her top.  
  
"Miss, what are you doing?" McCormick asked baffled. She had become a bit nervous when she realized how easy it had been to pick the lock of her handcuff.  
  
Mary did not speak, but continued to pull out two envelopes that were taped to her body. She then handed them to the detective. As McCormick looked at the envelopes, Mary re-buttoned her top.  
  
"Please, do me a favour." Mary finally spoke. "The information you need in order to find all the kidnapped victims are in the envelope in your right hand. It also contains the instructions for a cure on the condition the children will be in. As soon as you are able to rescue the children from the Island, you must make sure they receive treatment for the chemical enhancer in their brain.  
  
"In your left hand is information for the survivors' eyes only. No offence, but these children must know the truth and only they would understand what to do with the information." Mary explained emotionally. "Please do this for me, it's my final wish to have these children are returned home. Do you understand?"  
  
"I understand!" The detective responded. She pondered on what she meant by 'her final wish' and was about to ask her when she spoke again.  
  
"You must go now! They are coming!" Mary spoke with a worried _expression.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The Founders! They will *kill* you if they find out you carry this information, now go!"  
  
McCormick did as she was told; she hid the two envelopes in her bag and wished Mary-Anne luck then left the interrogation room. Again, Mary is alone in the room. She can feel the shadow of evil closing in on her.  
  
The door suddenly opens slowly, and a dark figure of a man walks in. Mary- Anne recognizes him immediately. He turned towards her and gave her a disappointed look.  
  
"You shouldn't have done what you did!" The Dean said.  
  
"I did it, because the people of Earth deserve to know the truth. And the children deserve to go back home!" Mary said aggressively.  
  
"The people of Earth are just pones in our society, the children were to be our solders and we trusted you to see out our demands!"  
  
"That was a big mistake!"  
  
"Yes it was, but as we speak the mistake is being corrected. Soon everyone on the Island will no longer exist. Every information, years of hard work.will be destroyed. The project is over and it'll all be thanks to you and your friends. Your little mission seemed like a good idea, but you under estimated us and that, my dear, is your big mistake. Your wishes to have any survivors are but a dream. The chance to expose us will soon be over. Everyone you knew from the Island will be dead soon, just like your comrades."  
  
"NOO! You monster! I know what you are!" She screamed as she stood up and backed herself against the wall.  
  
"I know you do! You knew for a long time, didn't you.?" As he spoke, his eyes began to take a reptilian form and his voice seemed to have a hint of a growling tone. ".And that's why you have to die now!"  
  
------------  
  
A loud scream was heard down the hall and McCormick and Costar ran back to the interrogation room. When they got there the room was a mess. No one was there excepted Mary's dead body.  
  
"Oh, Jesus!" Costar cried when he saw all the blood.  
  
McCormick stood over the body of Mary-Anne with her hand over her mouth. It took her a bit to analyze on what has just happened and it only created more questions. The scars on her body looked like an animal attacked her. The same marks that were on a child that was found a few years back when they investigated a murder that was supposedly connected to the wrong suspect. "What is going on?" She finally said looking at her partner. 


	3. Survived!

Chapter 3: Survived!  
  
Simon thought hard on what Rob just told him. He should be glad to finally know on what has happened that fateful day, but something still troubled him. There was still one question that bugged him. He looked up at his friend that was suppose to have be dead, but wasn't. He should be happy for his survival, but it bothered him somewhat.  
  
"H.how is it that you survived?" He finally asked nervously.  
  
"Well.!" Rob began to answer slowly.  
  
********  
  
DURING THE BIG ESCAPE!  
  
In hidden part of Seattle a place no one knew, inside the abandon warehouse everybody wore black suits and they were moving a medium size crates inside a huge truck. The boy with blond hair looked suspiciously toward the Founders, then at Mary. She gave him a slight nod for the 'go ahead'. He could tell that there another thought that had her second- guessing her decision, but ignored it.  
  
"NOW!!" Jeff cried when he received a signal from Mary-Anne. Regardless of this suspicious feeling, Jeff decides to trust Mary's choice.  
  
Mark and Rob attacked few of the Founders, while Jeff attacked the Dean and few other Founders while the attack is going on, Mary-Anne makes her escape knowing this was her only chance.  
  
The three boys fought hard, but one by one each of them died in the hands of a Founder, but not before bringing down a Founder or two at least, except Rob.  
  
Rob fought bravely and one a battle with one of the Founders. As the body of the Founder fell the Dean pulled out his gun and fired it at Rob. Two shots hit Rob's chest and he fell out of the window behind him. The Dean stood for a moment and peered out the window to assess the damage. He assumed that all was successful and left Rob for dead in the ally.  
  
Rob could feel the pain rushing through his body he would soon welcome death. Slowly he managed to open his eyes enough to see a shadowy figure reaching down for him before blacking out.  
  
********  
  
".I think it was three or four months later when I woke up from a coma, from then I had no recollection of who I was or where I came from." Rob said, continuing with his story. "They would call me 'John Duo'. When I became more conscious it appeared to the medical staff that I was hallucinating all the time. I realized that the doctors were in fact the Founders, or Illuminati members. When they entered my room I would see them as they truly are and I would start screaming.  
  
"The next thing I knew, a few months later after I'd mostly recovered from my injuries, I found myself in a sanatorium. Chances are, it had been because I would freak out whenever a 'doctor' came in the room."  
  
"What happened then?" Simon asked, becoming more interested by the minute.  
  
"Oh, I was at least there for a good two years before regaining my senses. I pretty much lived like a zombie before then! They made sure I was feed a lot drugs so that I would never regain my memory, until one day, I was visited by a mysterious 'Doctor' and a counsellor that went by the name of Dr. Schuyler."  
  
"Dr. Schuyler?" Simon said out loud, interrupting a little. "Blond hair.? Blue eyes.? Did she have some kind of strange accent?"  
  
"Yup, and a personality of pure gold."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Let me guess, you met her too?" Rob smirked.  
  
"Yeah, during the depression I went through. It was after when I almost did myself in with an overdose of sleeping pills." Simon sorely admitted. "She helped me break out of what little mind control they still had over me. She was amazing. Without her help I probably would either be dead, or in the drug rehab clinic, or in the sanatorium, as you were."  
  
Simon paused for a bit as he thought on the way she would talk him out of depression and becoming more into creative writing. The more he thought about it the more he realized on how quickly he'd gain control of his mind again. She was more then a miracle worker, more like an angel or something. It was like she knew everything that happened in his life without him having to say a word. A part of him felt that she was not from around here, almost.alien.  
  
He smiled as he thought of Dave during that time. How he was impressed and yet almost suspicious when Dr. Schuyler didn't want to charge much for each session she had with Simon. Dave even tried to ask her on a date once, but she was unable to comply. She announced that she was already married and had three kids of her own. Simon shook his head and brought his attention back to Rob's story.  
  
"But anyway, what happened next?" He asked.  
  
"Well, the 'Doctor' managed to cut me back on the medication the nurses were feeding me. After about five months I was able to think for myself, sort of. Slowly I started to regain some of my memory, and then one day when I was in the rec. room some of the patients were watching a talk show."  
  
-----------  
  
"Our next guest has made a big name for himself during the last few years. As being the only surviving kidnapped victim from now known island called 'Founder's Island', to coming out of depression to even survived two near death experience. Now he has come out with his second single from the latest 'Alvin and the Chipmunks' album. Please give a warm welcome to Simon Seville!"  
  
-------------  
  
".I wasn't sure why, but I found myself really fascinated with that interview. A few years later Dr. Schuyler gave me a book.can you guess what book that was?" Rob asked with a smirk and a raised an eyebrow to Simon.  
  
"Mine?" Simon slowly answered sheepishly.  
  
"I read that book from cover to cover, word for word. I just couldn't put it down. There was just something about it, and for some reason I knew it had something to do with me. The more I read it and spoke with Schuyler about it, the more I remembered. About two and a half months ago, with Schuyler's help, I made my escape. I quickly moved from country to country, until I ended up here in L.A. Some kind of force drew me here. I had no idea why, until that day when I saw your wife and your son entering a pharmacy." He stopped to give another little smirk. "I swear your son looks so much like you!"  
  
"I know I get that a lot!" Simon grins bashfully.  
  
"I take it that the 'little ones' weren't planned?"  
  
Simon, again, smiles sheepishly as he thought of a way to tell him. "Accidents like that tend to happen when you plan a romantic date, and over do it a little with the wine. Hehe. We, ah, thought we used protection. But two months later I find out that Jeanette got pregnant from that incident!"  
  
"Do you ever regret that ever happened?"  
  
"Surprisingly, no!"  
  
"It's nice to see you keep our friends alive by naming a few of your kids after Tom and Mary-Anne." Rob sat up and smiled at his chipmunk friend.  
  
Simon chuckled and looked up at Rob with pride. "Yea, when we found out that Jeanette was caring three infants and knew what sex they were going to be, we had an argument on what to name them. I won by being able to name our daughter and one of our sons; she of course won the coin toss to get to name the first-born son. Jeanette said she loves the name Vincent so that's how our first born got his name."  
  
"Um, lunch is ready!" Jeanette called from the entrance of the living room she hoped her voice didn't tremble. She had indeed heard every word of Rob's story, she felt sorry for the young human.  
  
Upon hearing her voice the men got up from the couch and joined Jeanette in the kitchen for lunch. 


	4. Meeting the Rest of the Family!

Chapter 4: Meeting the Rest of the Family!  
  
Later in the evening, Dave and Alvin arrive home.  
  
"Hey, we're ho..." Alvin cut himself off when he noticed a strange human male sitting in the living room watching the triplets playing on the floor.  
  
The stranger looked up and saw Alvin and Dave looking back at him in a questioningly manner. Nervously, he stands up to greet them. "Uh, h-h- hi." He barely says.  
  
"Hi?" Dave says with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"You must be Dave and Alvin.Simon's father and brother?" The stranger asks.  
  
"Yeeessss." Dave slowly replies. ".. And you would be??" He then questions the young man.  
  
"Oh, Rob.I think Simon must have mentioned me before?" He said while taking Dave's hand and shaking it.  
  
"Wait a sec.Rob? As in, Rob, one of Simon's friends from the Island?" Alvin could hardly believe that the two names could be connected, since the 'Rob' from the Island is suppose to be dead.  
  
"Ah, yea. One and the same." Rob answered.  
  
"Dave, Alvin?" a voice cried from the top of the stairs.  
  
All three men looked up to see Simon coming down.  
  
"Hey, Simon." Alvin cried back. "You didn't tell us that one of your friends are still, alive?"  
  
"That's because I didn't find out until today."  
  
"What were you doing, Simon?" Dave asked when he realized that he left a stranger to look after his babies.  
  
"Jeanette and I are cleaning out the baby's crib. Apparently, Vincent has discovered how to take off his diaper." Simon growls as he piers into the living room to see his young ones playing innocently.  
  
"Eeew." Alvin comments as he suddenly got a visual of the disaster the infant must have created.  
  
"Yea, needless to say I'm not to pleased with the little..."  
  
"Ah, Simon..." Dave said, cutting off his son. "Can I have a word with you in the kitchen for a moment, please."  
  
"Sure Dave."  
  
After Simon and Dave left for the kitchen, Alvin is left alone with Rob.  
  
"So... Ah... What brings you to, um...?" Alvin said trying to find the right words.  
  
"Being alive and here in L.A.?" Rob said, filling in the question that Alvin was trying to say.  
  
"Ah, yea..."  
  
"I was shot and left for dead. Then after I regained consciousness, I found myself in a sanatorium. It's been a month since my escape from there." Rob answered plainly.  
  
"Oh..." All of a sudden, something that Rob said made Alvin a tad uncomfortable.  
  
"Hee, hee. Will you excuse me for just a moment...?" Alvin said as he started to back up into the kitchen.  
  
Rob could feel that he just said something wrong and that caused Alvin to feel nervous.  
  
"Ah, Alvin..." He started to say, but realized that the young chipmunk already disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
---------------  
  
MEANWHILE, IN THE KITCHEN...  
  
"Simon, how come you never told us that your friend was coming over?" Dave asked.  
  
"I actually didn't know he was alive until today, Dave."  
  
"Well, how long is he going to be staying?"  
  
"I was hoping that he could stay until he could get back on his feet." Simon said with a hopeful look on his face.  
  
"Oh Simon...Did you know that your friend just recently escaped from a sanatorium?" Asked Alvin as he came in to join his dad and brother in the kitchen.  
  
"What?" Dave said with shock in his voice.  
  
"Now before you two start over reacting, please let me explain." Simon says.  
  
Both Dave and Alvin start crossing their arms as they waited impatiently for an explanation.  
  
---------  
  
BACK IN THE LIVING ROOM...  
  
The doorbell rings and Miss. Miller and Brittany start walking in through the front door.  
  
"Hello...?" Miss. Miller cries out.  
  
"Ah, hello." Rob calls back from the living room.  
  
"Oh my." Miss. Miller says in a surprised _expression. "Who might you be?"  
  
"Well, I'm Rob.Simon's friend."  
  
"Ok." Brittany says with a look of uncertainty.  
  
"Um, I'm the same Rob from Founder's Island."  
  
"Oooh." Both Brittany and Miss. Miller chimed at once. Then it really hit them. "Oooh?"  
  
"But, aren't you suppose to be dead?" Brittany bluntly asked.  
  
"Yea, well. Lets just say I've been kind of out of it for a while." Rob says shyly with one hand holding the back of his head.  
  
"Oh. So, where are the guys?" Brittany asks eagerly.  
  
"Um. In the kitchen." Rob answers as he jerked his thumb in that direction.  
  
"Thanks. I'll be right back." Brittany says as she backs away into the kitchen.  
  
Worried that he had said something wrong again, Rob turns to Miss. Miller. "Did I say something wrong?" He asks her.  
  
"Oh, no dear." Miss. Miller responds. "Come into the living room and you can tell me more about yourself."  
  
"Oh, thanks. You're so kind."  
  
-----------------  
  
"Look, I owe my life to Rob and the others that risked their lives to save me and my friends back on the Island." Simon pointed out.  
  
As Simon finished speaking, Brittany walks in and joins the conversation by standing beside Alvin.  
  
"I don't mean to sound negative or anything, but how can you be sure he is the same person as he was before?" Dave pointed out.  
  
Simon let a sigh and looked out toward living room. "I can't really explain it, I just know Rob can be trusted."  
  
Inside Simon mind, he could hear some of Rob's thoughts. As his friend kept talking with Miss. Miller, Simon heard his comments on how beautiful the triplets were, and how lucky he was to find another survivor from the Island. Although Simon was out of practice in telepathy, he managed to send a brief message to Rob that he too is glad that he found another survivor from the Island.  
  
"Simon...?" Dave began to say.  
  
"Please, Dave. Could we let Rob stay?" Simon pleaded. "Just until he could get back on his feet."  
  
Dave looked deeply into Simon's eyes, and saw complete confidence in them.  
  
"Oh, alright."  
  
"Thanks Dave." Simon smiles.  
  
-------------------  
  
After Dave, Alvin, and Simon discussed Rob staying, with Brittany listening in, they re-joined Miss. Miller, Rob, and Jeanette, who just had finished cleaning up the crib, in the living room.  
  
"Hey Simon. I finished the crib. It just needs you to put it back together." Jeanette said with a grin.  
  
"Ok. I'll get to it later." Simon replies. He then turns to Rob and smiles. "Looks like you will be staying with us for while, Rob."  
  
"I don't know how to thank you enough." Rob says gratefully.  
  
"That's ok, Rob, don't worry about it." Simon assured him.  
  
For a brief moment everyone drew their attention to the three infants as they started squealing at each other. Vincent began tugging at Tom's stuffed teddy and Tom did not like this one bit. He began to growl and made an expression that resembled his father.  
  
Rob began to chuckle. "I just can't get over the fact that this little one looks so much like you, Simon."  
  
"Yea, we like to call Tom Simon's little 'mini-me'." Jokes Alvin.  
  
"Oh, brother." Sighed Simon.  
  
Everyone else starts laughing at Alvin's comment.  
  
"Alvin you're so immature." Simon growled.  
  
"Hey, it's my job." Alvin retorted.  
  
As the two brothers began their usual argument, the rest of the family decided to carry out the rest of their usual conversation or regular course of business around the home. Rob simply just sat there watching the two brothers arguing. He began to smile; this is the first time he has seen Simon in this manner. Rob had been use to seeing him sad and quiet on the Island. With his family, he is a totally different chipmunk.  
  
From what has happened recently in Rob's life made him very nervous and suspicious of everyone and everything around him. But with Simon and his family, he can feel safe. He looks down to the triplets and notices little Mary-Anne crawling up to him. Again, Rob smiles, as he picks up the little baby Chipette. That is when he also noticed a certain little twinkle in her eyes. He could tell she 'knows' something, but is too young to fully explain it. Rob gave the little Chipette a warm smile, and then looked up to look around the room and see the rest of the family again.  
  
He defiantly feels safe here. Everyone gets along in his or her own special way. But how long would this last? This is a great concern for Rob. He knows that Illuminati will find a way to make sure that there won't be any survivors from Founder's Island.  
  
It would only be a matter of time before this sanctuary will lead into horror. 


	5. Sisterly Chat!

Chapter 5: Sisterly Chat!  
  
FOUR DAYS LATER!  
  
Brittany and Jeanette managed to take some time and spend it at the hair salon to receive a well-deserved hair cut and perm. This also gives the two of them time to catch up with their girl chat, something that recently has become quite rare. Unfortunately, Eleanor could not be there. She is still in Seattle taking the Chief's course, so this little outing didn't feel complete. But Jeanette and Brittany would make the best of it anyway.  
  
"S-s-so Brittany, how are your courses coming along?" Jeanette asked as her sister sat next to her. Brittany's hairdresser had just finished putting in the first stage of her highlights and left her, so the colour could set itself a bit before checking how they would turn out.  
  
Brittany cocked her head off to the side and smiled to her sister. "Oh, it's going just swimmingly. Just the other day the teacher complemented me on how well I'm accomplishing in the course." She said with a snobbish laugh.  
  
"Ah-huh." Jeanette said with a raised eyebrow. Somehow, she knew her sister wasn't telling her the truth.  
  
Brittany realized that her story was not fooling her sister, so she let out a sigh of defeat. "Alright, I'm failing accounting. Like I'll ever need to know that in my life." She rolled her eyes skyward.  
  
"Brittany, accounting is a helpful thing to know. You will be able to work on your yearly taxes and stuff."  
  
"Oh please, Jeanette!" Brittany scoffed. "With all the money Alvin and I will be making during our tour I'll just hire an accountant to figure out my taxes for me."  
  
"Oh, Brittany." Jeanette sighed. "If you needed my help with your homework, why don't just ask me? You know I'm here for you."  
  
"Well, I would have, but you things have been so chaotic this past few years. You with your family, and Eleanor going off to Seattle."  
  
"I know, Brittany."  
  
"I was going to ask you a few weeks ago, but you looked so tired that I just didn't feel it should be right." Brittany paused for a bit then started to give a little glare. "On all out honesty, I don't think that *husband* of yours is helping much at all."  
  
".Brittany I wish you would leave Simon alone!" Jeanette said as she rolled her eyes skyward.  
  
"I only say that, because I'm worried about you, Jeanette!" Brittany said in defiance. "He's has been known to do some pretty crazy things, you know."  
  
"Do you have to put Simon down because of his past?"  
  
"People can't change that quickly! And Simon shouldn't be an exception! No matter how good any counsellor can be!"  
  
"Just because you and Alvin get to graduate from your two year courses in Collage soon, doesn't mean you could assume anything bad from Simon. He has done some really important thing the past few years and he's really good with the kids. He's even refused to have any more interviews from reporters especially about his book and him witnessing the events on the Island so he could spend more time with them. And not to mention the hard work he puts in and sacrificing his own dreams in going to Collage and University to study in becoming an inventor. It didn't even bother him when the lawyers said that he could not produce that mouth cream he enhanced for teething infants due to copyright protection on some of the products."  
  
"Still nothing is going to change the fact that he could still be." Brittany paused to see if anyone was in earshot. ".Suicidal!" She whispered harshly.  
  
"He's over that! Ever since our children were born he has something to live for. A-a-and for your information, I'm very proud of Simon's achievements in becoming a better person after his nasty kidnapped experience!"  
  
"And what about this stranger he suddenly decided to let in the house!" Brittany firmly asked.  
  
"Rob is no stranger! He's a good friend of Simon's from the Island, and it was a family decision to let him stay."  
  
"Dave and Alvin don't disapprove of this guy?"  
  
"No! In fact they find him interesting to talk to. He knows a lot, and he remembers more everyday."  
  
"How do *you* feel about this guy?"  
  
"I think he's alright! The kids seem to like him. As long as he is willing to look after the kids while he stays, I have nothing bad to say about him."  
  
Brittany had her suspicions with the way Jeanette said that and began staring at her leeringly with her eyebrow raised.  
  
"Jeanette.?" She said with a stern voice. "Are you sure that there isn't anything wrong.?"  
  
"We, it's just that Rob has gone through a lot in his life, even more so than Simon. I just feel bad for him, a-a-and want to do the best I can to help him out."  
  
Brittany shakes her head in disbelieve. "Jeanette, you have to stop feeling compassion for everyone that you meet. One of these days you're going to get hurt." She says out of concern.  
  
"I can't help it, Brittany. That's just how I am. I believe that everyone should deserve a chance."  
  
Brittany hung her head for a bit in defeat, then looks up at her sister again. "Jeanette, I'm sorry for being so hard on you! I just miss you and Ellie so much!" She sighed.  
  
"Brittany, I visit you and Miss. Miller everyday! How could you say that?"  
  
"Well, we spent all our childhood together and nothing ever separated us but ever since we graduated from high school, our togetherness kind of faded. I mean your married now and have three kids, and Eleanor is in Seattle attending a chiefs' course with Theodore. How could I not say that?"  
  
"Oh Brittany, I'm really going to miss you when you and Alvin go on your world tour."  
  
"I wish you and Ellie could come too."  
  
"I know, but both Eleanor and Theodore have their dreams to becoming chiefs in their own restaurants after they graduate. And Simon and myself will soon be returning to Collage to finish our degrees."  
  
"Yeah, but still I'm going to miss the two of you."  
  
"I'm going to miss you too, Brittany."  
  
For the next few minutes, the two sisters didn't say anything more. The life they once lived as children no longer exists. All that is left for them is the future. Jeanette thought for a moment and with a smile, she turns to Brittany.  
  
"Uh, so, when do you think Alvin will pop 'the question'?"  
  
With a bashful grin, Brittany replies, "I don't know. But you know Alvin, he's always got some hair-brained scheme cooking inside his head."  
  
Both Brittany and Jeanette began bursting out in a fit of giggles.  
  
After they finished getting their hair done, the two sisters wondered around the mall for another hour to do some shopping before heading home. 


	6. Morning Ritual!

Chapter 6: Morning Ritual!  
  
A WEEK LATER!  
  
Alvin, and Rob are sitting in the living room as they each drank a cup coffee and talked.  
  
"Beautiful morning, isn't it?" Rob asked, as he looked out the window.  
  
"Yup." Alvin agreed before taking another sip of his coffee.  
  
Just then a ruckus is heard upstairs.  
  
"Vincent! Get back here!" Simon cries out from upstairs.  
  
"Oh. The race is on, again!" Said Alvin.  
  
To Alvin and Rob this was comedy. This would be a morning ritual between Simon and Vincent as they ran up and down the hallway.  
  
"Hee, hee, hee" giggles Vincent. *Pitter-patter* *Pitter-patter* goes his little feet as they run as fast as they can down the upstairs hallway.  
  
"Vincent." growled Simon. The whole floor would thud as Simon tries to catch up to his son.  
  
"Welcome again to the 'Seville Olympics'." Alvin announces as he pretends to hold a mike to his face. "By the sounds of it, Vincent managed to get a head start."  
  
"VINCENT, WATCH THE." Simon began bellowing.  
  
CRASH!!  
  
"Oooh, there goes the hallway lamp again." Alvin announced with a wince.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE?" Dave screeched from his room.  
  
*Pitter-patter* *Pitter-patter* Vincent now runs in the opposite direction.  
  
*Thud* *Thud* *Thud* Simon struggles to keep up.  
  
"Sorry Dave. Vincent seems to be getting faster each day now." Simon apologized.  
  
"Gotcha!" Simon now cheers.  
  
"Eeeeek!" Squeals Vincent as he is now captured.  
  
"Hee, hee. That Vincent seems to be getting more and more clever each day." Rob commented.  
  
"Yea, either that, or Simon's getting older." Laughed Alvin.  
  
Both young men began laughing out loud. After a few minutes, Simon walks downstairs and noticed them. He raised an eyebrow wondering what they could be laughing at.  
  
"Morning." He called out.  
  
Rob and Alvin stopped laughing and looked up at Simon.  
  
"Oh, good morning...'Michael Johnson'!" Alvin said. Then both he and Rob started laughing again.  
  
"Ha, ha. Laugh it up you two." Snapped Simon. "Just wait till it's your turn to be parents." He added with a smirk.  
  
"No way. Not for a while yet." Alvin said.  
  
"We'll see, Alvin." Simon commented before heading to the kitchen.  
  
"I notice you and Simon do a lot of arguing." Rob pointed out.  
  
"Well, yea." Alvin admitted. "Mind you, we argued and fought a lot more when we were kids...before the kidnapping..." He trailed off in a sad expression.  
  
"Yes, I too remember fighting with my siblings before that fateful day came when I was taken away." Rob said.  
  
"I bet you miss them."  
  
"Of course. But after being on the Island for so long, I almost forgotten what it feels like to have a family. That is when Simon, and the others in 'our' group became my family... But then I was alone again, that is, until I found Simon again."  
  
"Gee, that must be rough." Alvin commented.  
  
"Yes, but each day more of my memory returns." Rob says. He then looks up at Alvin. "Eventually I would like to go back home.when I'm ready."  
  
"You know when you are, that we will be there for support." Alvin says reassuringly.  
  
Rob gives him smile. "Thanks."  
  
"What do you think your doing, little Mister!" Simon yells.  
  
Both Rob and Alvin direct their attention to Simon who is standing at the foot of the stairs.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay in the room with Mommy!" Simon screeches.  
  
"No!" Vincent yells back.  
  
"Oh, that's it!" Simon places his coffee mug on the table near the stairs and rushes up to the top.  
  
"Eeeeeee!" Vincent squeals, as the pitter-patter of his feet is heard running back into the bedroom. Suddenly there is a loud slamming of the door and Simon giving out a loud growl of annoyance to this situation as he struggles to open the door to his room.  
  
Rob and Alvin look to each other again with a smirk.  
  
"However, with morning rituals such as this, it's hard to want to rush home to my family." Rob laughs.  
  
"Oh, yea." Alvin agreed. Both boys celebrated to that by clashing their coffee cups together and takes another sip from them. 


	7. Surprise Visit!

Chapter 7: Surprise Visit!  
  
A MONTH LATER!  
  
The house is surprisingly quiet; the triplets are upstairs for their naptime. Dave, Rob, Simon, and Alvin sat in the living room.  
  
Dave is sitting in his easy chair reading his paper. Simon is trying again to pre-study his physics book. And Rob is watching Alvin as he is playing a video game from his Playstation council system.  
  
"Oooh, come on, come on...Yea!" Alvin begins to cheer, as it appears he's winning. But a surprise attack made by the computer turns the situation bad for his game. "Arrg! Nooo! Oh maaaannn!" He whines.  
  
Simon slowly shakes his head and without looking up from his book, he comments, "I can't believe that you are almost 22 years old and still playing video games."  
  
Rob starts chuckling at Simon's comment to his brother.  
  
"Well, it beats looking at that boring book all day." Alvin retorts over his shoulder as he begins to restart the game.  
  
Simon looks up and growls loudly towards his brother. Rob smiles; he always enjoys watching the two brothers.  
  
The door opens and a familiar, not so little, butterball comes walking in. "Hello?" Theodore cries out.  
  
"Theo?" Simon says as he pops his head from his book.  
  
"Theo?" Dave says as he looks up from his newspaper.  
  
"Theo?" Alvin says, his game forgotten.  
  
"Theodore!!" Simon and Alvin yell, when see the youngest of three of them, they both jump up at the same time, and run up to their younger brother and give him a big hug.  
  
"I take it that this is the younger brother?" Rob asks Dave.  
  
"Yup... Come and meet him." Dave announces with pride.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Alvin asked out of concern.  
  
"Well, Eleanor and I managed to get the weekend off, so we decided to surprise everyone by coming down and visit for a few days." Theodore chirped.  
  
"That's great, Theodore." Simon says still grinning.  
  
"Speaking of Eleanor, where is she?" Alvin asked when he realizes she wasn't with Theodore.  
  
"She went to visit Miss. Miller and Brittany for a bit before we could all get together later..."  
  
"That sounds alright." Alvin says satisfactory.  
  
"Where's Jeanette?" Theodore asked why he realized that she wasn't here.  
  
"Ironically, she is over helping Brittany with her accounting homework." Simon laughs as he can picture the happy look the sisters will have when they are reunited.  
  
"Hi, Theodore." Dave smiles before bending down to his son's height to give him a welcoming hug.  
  
"Hi Dave. Ooh, I miss being home." Theodore admits loudly. He then notices a stranger standing behind Dave. "Uh, your new."  
  
"Oh, sorry." Simon blushes. "This is my friend from the Island, Rob."  
  
"Nice to finally meet you..." Theodore pauses as he had just figured something out.  
  
"Wait a second...Didn't you say that there were no other survivors?" He looked toward Simon with a perplexed expression.  
  
"Hee, hee. It's a long story. One that would be explained over tea and cookies." Simon assures his younger brother. He knows that Theodore would never turn down food.  
  
"Great!" Theodore's face brightened. "I'm starved."  
  
The three chipmunk brothers and Dave started to laugh knowingly. Rob smiled and shook his head as he followed them into the kitchen.  
  
--------------  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
Miss. Miller sat in the living room and worked on some crochet...something she rarely has time for. Jeanette and Brittany sat at the kitchen table so that Jeanette can tutor her sister.  
  
"Come on, Brittany. This is easy, I know you know this." Jeanette whines. It's been over two hours and yet Brittany is still not getting a few of the equations that are really simple to figure out.  
  
"Easy for you, maybe." Brittany pouts.  
  
"Oh, Brittany..." Jeanette shakes her head.  
  
"Hello... Any one home?" Cried out a familiar voice.  
  
Jeanette and Brittany looked at each other then at the front door where the voice came from.  
  
"Eleanor?" They both cried out.  
  
When they could see their little sister standing at the door looking at them with a bright smile, Brittany and Jeanette start squealing. They jumped up and ran to Eleanor with open arms.  
  
"ELEANOR!!!" They both scream.  
  
"I thought I heard you come in." Miss. Miller said when she finally got up to join the reunion.  
  
"Awe, I missed you guys so much." Eleanor cooed.  
  
--------------  
  
THE NEXT EVENING!  
  
The Seville's and Miller's got together for a family feast on the following evening. They interacted with each other as if they were never separated. Eleanor and Theodore held each infant, and cooed over them.  
  
"Ooh, how we missed you three." Eleanor cooed as she gently rocked little Tom.  
  
"Is it just me, or did Vincent grow a bit from the last time we saw him?" Theodore asked Simon.  
  
"Hee, hee. Yea, he's been growing fast...I would be surprised if he grows up taller then his ol' man." Alvin comments.  
  
"Hey, I'm not that old." Simon argues from across the table.  
  
Everyone around the table burst out in laughter.  
  
"So, are you two eating alright?" Miss. Miller asks.  
  
"Yes, Miss. Miller." Theodore and Eleanor groan in a perfect unison.  
  
"Are you sure...?" Miss. Miller asks again. "You two are looking more slender then usual."  
  
Both Theodore and Eleanor smile with a slight blush.  
  
"Well, we have been a bit more busier then usual." Theodore says as he glances lightly towards Eleanor.  
  
The other Chipmunks and Chipette's caught this glance and started snickering to themselves knowingly. Miss. Miller gives a perplexed look, while Dave raises his eyebrow in suspicion.  
  
"Well, you will let us know if you need anything. Won't you?" Dave says with a parental tone.  
  
"Yes, Dave." Theo and Ellie groaned once again.  
  
Rob silently watched the family interact with each other and suddenly realized a slight ache beating down on his heart. Slowly he lifts one of his hands and touches that sensitive spot coming from within his chest. This is a feeling he couldn't explain. He was sure he hadn't felt this way in such a long time. When the conclusion finally hit him, he was nearly in tears. With a deep sigh he realized that he misses his own family.  
  
By watching Simon's family, Rob finally remembers his childhood and how he felt before and after his kidnapping. He wanted to go home, but how? Rob has no way of finding out where they live. If they live at the same home, how would he find out? Would he even remember how to get there?  
  
"Is everything alright?" Rang in Dave's voice.  
  
Rob jolted back to reality. "Huh? Oh, I-I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure?" Dave asked with concern.  
  
"Uh, yes." Rob answered with a little uncertainty. He then stands up. "I- I-I think I need to go lie down for a bit...Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight! It was nice meeting you, Rob." Theodore cheerfully calls out.  
  
Simon over-sensed Rob's recent thoughts and understood how his old friend from the Island is feeling. He instantly started thinking of ideas as to how he could help his friend. But right now, he turned his attention back to his family. 


	8. Home Again, Dear Rob!

Chapter 8: Home Again, Dear Rob!  
  
FIVE MONTHS LATER!  
  
Rob stayed home to look after the infant chipmunks while everyone else was either at work or collage. It would be the least that he could do for letting him stay in their home. For the past five months Rob watched Simon and his family working together to support each other and to help Rob's issues with his memory blocks. He watched Simon around his kids and how well they got along. Well, until Vince starts behaving stubbornly. Then the fur begins to fly between the two of them. He noticed a similar confrontation between Simon and Alvin more then once as well. This would, of course, make Rob let out a chuckle whenever the brothers got at each other.  
  
Theodore and Eleanor came home for a weekend as a surprise and they too got to meet Rob. Indeed the whole family was really fond of Rob and treated him like a family, especially knowing that he was one of the older kids that helped save Simon and the rest of the chipmunk's lives.  
  
Usually when everyone came home, they would all sit down for dinner. Afterwards the infants were put to bed and Simon will lead Rob to the basement, into his lab and go over more files in the black box.  
  
Simon pulls out the black box; every so often they would look through the files and documents and sometimes even the videos in hopes that would help Rob remember. Simon handed him the documents and files of the Illuminati and the kids that were involved with Founders' Island. He then finally shows Rob the note from the Guardian for the first time.  
  
"Did you show anybody else this note?" Rob immediately spoke after reading it.  
  
"No! As soon as I read it I brought it down here and hid it in the box."  
  
"Good! No one must know of this Guardian! For what ever reason why he helps us and saves our necks from danger, he must be kept a secret!" Rob warns as he hands the note back to Simon.  
  
"Do you know who he is?"  
  
"I have my suspicions!" Rob thought on who the Guardian could be, and then he remember one day when he, Jeff, Mark, Mary and the chipmunks came back from the field and they were all drunk...  
  
*******  
  
SOMETIME AGO WHILE  
  
ON THE ISLAND!  
  
As they tried to sneak back into their quarters they all ran into one of the Founders in the hall.  
  
The Founder stood there with a displeased look on his face, as he gestured towards the chipmunks, his only comment to Mary and the others was, "How cute, you got them drunk! Care to share with me any other tricks you may have taught them in the secret field?"  
  
The four human teens stood there and shook their heads while the five chipmunks started snickering. For some reason they thought that this was really funny. He then added, "You were only suppose to teach them how to smoke and keep them out of trouble, not this! This is outsider behaviour! If the other Founders found out about this they would for sure have them destroyed and you along with them! Now get them out of here before they are spotted!"  
  
As the Guardian leaves down the hallway, the four human teens quickly took the drunken chipmunks to their quarters before they were spotted by any of the other Founders.  
  
***********  
  
After thinking long and hard about that he came to the conclusion that he could be the Guardian. Even though he is literary one of 'them', the question still remained, why did he do the things he did that went against his own kind?  
  
He again looked up at Simon as he skimmed through one of the files on the computer and noticed how much he has grown, and how lucky he was to survive the Illuminati's revenge. Now that he's a dad he seems even luckier to have three beautiful children that look up to him. It made him think on how his own family is doing. He let out a deep sigh and looked towards the ground.  
  
"What's wrong?" Simon asked as he turned away from the computer.  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Rob, come on! If there is anything wrong, you can tell me."  
  
"I-I'm just think about...my family." Rob finally answered.  
  
Simon thought about what he just said and started to look through the cd's and mini disks. When he found what he was looking for, he held it up to Rob.  
  
"I can help you find your family with the same information you guys sent for the intended survivors, w...which I guess that would be me." He finished with a hint of regret. For an instant he remembered all the kids that died on the Island and his friends that suffered so.  
  
"Oh, please! I don't want you to go through the trouble!"  
  
"No, it no trouble at all! Call it a pay back for all the things you guys did for me and my friends."  
  
With that, Simon placed the cd into the hard drive and up loaded the information of all the children from the Island.  
  
***********  
  
A WEEK LATER!  
  
Both Simon and Rob sat in the car looking at a house that sat across the street of a quiet suburban neighbourhood located in the outskirts of Sandi Ago. The house looked so familiar to Rob, he barely remembered the times he spent there as a child. It felt strange to be back here. He wondered if his family would accept him for the way he is and what he did.  
  
Three days ago, Rob got to talk to his mother for the first time in almost 20 years. The emotion was very high for the both of them, and his mother said that she couldn't wait to see him again. Rob looked down to his watch and saw that they were just a few minutes late from their planned arrival. He was a bit nervous in wanting to come out of the car; Rob wasn't sure what the reaction was going to be when he comes face to face with his mother.  
  
The drive took about a half a day and Simon knew that it was going to be far past dinner before he'd get back home. But that was far from his mind right now. He looked over at his friend that looked quiet nervous as he tried to wipe the sweat from the palm of his hands on his lap. Simon waited tell Rob looked up to him and the young chipmunk smiled reassuringly at him.  
  
"Ready?" Simon asked his human friend.  
  
"I...I guess!" He answered nervously.  
  
Both Simon and Rob got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Simon pushed the doorbell and an elderly woman opened the door. She looked at Simon and smiled she then noticed the stranger behind him. Simon noticed her tremble nervously, he reach back and pulled Rob up closer so she could have a better look at him.  
  
"Ah...Hi...mom!" Rob stumbled.  
  
She immediately went into tears as she pulled him in for a hug. "My baby! My baby's finally home!" She cried. It didn't take long until the rest of the family joined in the reunion.  
  
Simon stood with pride. Finally he could pay back one of his older friends from the Island. Rob and his family offered him to come in for a drink and something to eat, but Simon insisted on returning home before it got too late. He did, however, insisted that he and Rob would keep in touch. Simon got back into the car and drove off, back to LA. 


	9. Adventures in Babysitting the Babysitter

Chapter 9: Adventures in Babysitting the Babysitters!  
  
TWO YEARS LATER!  
  
The past year they spent promoting their first album with just the two of them and the album went platinum within three months after its release. The last time any of the Chipmunks albums went platinum in a short amount of time was their first recording since Simon's kidnapping. But what made Alvin really happy was that he got to be the star along side with Brittany and *no* siblings to take up the spotlight.  
  
It would be six months from now that Dave will take Alvin and Brittany on their first tour since they were kids. Brittany spent most of her time going through her wardrobe and planning each costume idea for each city they will be going too. She was so rapped up in the planning that when her sister called on an emergency to come baby-sit the kids for a couple of hours it simply broke her concentration. She was about to refuse, but remembered that this was her sister, and that Simon would be home in three hours, so she decided to take the time away from her important task.  
  
A half hour later, Brittany sat on the sofa as she watched her nephews and niece playing with their toys. Normally she would not lower herself to baby-sit for anyone, but since they were her sister's kids she would, this one time.  
  
Considering that she was in the middle of preparing her wardrobe for the up- coming tour her and Alvin were going on with Dave. This would be the first concert that only her and Alvin are in. Since everyone else is busy with school and family. For a change things are starting to finally look up for the Seville and Miller family.  
  
It has been over an hour now and things were becoming very dull. 'This is going to be the longest three hours of my life.' She thought. Brittany had no idea what she was going to do with the kids, except just *watch* them as they play their little games. Brittany takes a deep sigh and begins to close her sleepy eyes.  
  
A few minutes later Brittany re-opened her eyes when she heard the kids whispering amongst themselves and a sound that seemed like someone searching for something in her carry bag. "What are you kids doing?" She panicked as she quickly got herself up and snatched her bag away from them.  
  
"We were looking for art stuff!" Tom announced.  
  
"Yea, we saw you were painting your face earlier and thought maybe we could use some of your colors?" Vincent said.  
  
"Could we use some of your pretty colors...please?" Mary begged.  
  
"Ok, first of all...who said it was a good idea to paint a picture without asking first?" Brittany stated. "Second, the stuff I use to 'paint my face' is not to be used as normal 'art supplies'."  
  
"Aaawww!" Wined all three kids.  
  
"You are so boring, Aunt Brittany!" Vincent pouted.  
  
"Yea, when do we get to do something fun?" Tom questioned.  
  
"Aunt Brittany, why do you paint your face?" Mary asked with curiosity.  
  
"Well, it helps me feel pretty!" Brittany tried to explain.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Um, well, because it is fun!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
Brittany looked at her niece's face and noticed how cute she really was even with the big glasses on her face. "Say, how about I do a make-over for you?"  
  
Mary grinned in anticipation as to what her Aunty suddenly brought out her make-up and hairbrush.  
  
---------------  
  
TWO HOURS LATER!  
  
"Hey, everyone...I'm ho...Aahhh!" Simon cringed when his once 'normal' daughter runs up to him with tones of make up and hair frizzed out. "Vincent! How many times do I have to tell you not to play with the chemistry set when I'm not here to supervise...look what you did to your sister!"  
  
"I didn't do it, dad!" Vincent yells in defense.  
  
"Daddy, Aunt Brittany made me pretty!" Mary explains.  
  
Simon looked up just in time to see Brittany that is walking into the room to see what the commotion was. "Brittany? What did you do to my daughter's face?"  
  
"For your information, I gave her a make-over!" Said Brittany with a huff. "Now she is even more beautiful!"  
  
"More beaut...? Brittany, she is four years old!"  
  
"Technically, we are three and a half, dad." Tom pointed out, while adjusting his glasses on his face. He stood watched at the entrance of the living room.  
  
"Not now, Tom! Go play with your brother!" Simon growled as he pointed for him to go back into the living room.  
  
Mary looked up at her dad with a worried look. "Am I in trouble?"  
  
"No, Sweetie...your not in trouble! Go in the living room with your brothers, while I talk to your Aunt Brittany, ok?" Simon calmly explained to his daughter.  
  
As soon as all three kids were out of earshot both Simon and Brittany glared at each other in a very sternly manner. "You were never into any sort of fashion!" Brittany growled.  
  
"I never thought dressing up a four year old in looking like a tramp is called fashion!" Simon retorted.  
  
Brittany paled, "Oh, is that so...I suppose you think I am a tramp?"  
  
"Brittany, this has nothing to do with the way you dress...I just don't find it practical to dress a four...three and a half year old like that!" Simon corrected himself as he remembers his son's comment.  
  
"My sister asked me to take time out of my busy schedule so I can come over and baby-sit *her* kids!" Brittany stood as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot onto the floor.  
  
"That's right...She asked you to *ba-by-sit*...not to come over and start a beauty make over party! I'm surprised I didn't come home to see my boys all dressed up like that as well?"  
  
"Well! I can see that I'm not appreciated around here!" Brittany shouted as she prepared to grab her coat. "Tell my sister I will call her later!" !" Before Brittany left she turned back to the living room and called out the kids. "Bye, I'm going now...I'll see you guys later, ok?"  
  
"Ok, bye!" The three of them chimed at once.  
  
"Harrumph!" Brittany huffed one last time as she snubbed her nose at Simon and walked out the door.  
  
Simon simply shook his head and closed the door gently behind his sister-in- law. He walked into the living room to where his children sat. He smiled proudly at them till they turned from the TV program to meet his gaze.  
  
"Are you mad at Aunt Brittany, Daddy?" Vince asked innocently.  
  
"Not mad, son...just a little annoyed."  
  
"Why?" Tom curiously cocked his head up to his dad.  
  
"Well, sometimes your Aunt Brittany does thing without really thinking about it first...much like your Uncle does at times." Simon began to role his eyes at the time when he asked Alvin to watch the kids and forgot about his important job due to the fact he was more interested in his own appearance to notice that the kids at age two snuck out in the back yard and began to clime the big tree. It was fortunate that Simon came home in time to see them and caught Vincent before fell out of the tree. He growled to himself as he remembered that day.  
  
**********  
  
A YEAR AND A HALF AGO!  
  
It was times like these when he wished Rob still were here...it has been almost a full year now since Simon reunited him with his family. If he didn't have to work and Jeanette was now taking a course at the near by community collage, he would stay home with the kids. Simon is lucky Alvin was around and not doing too much at the time to look after the kids for him.  
  
To his surprise when he got home the children were not supervised and noticed the kitchen door to the back yard was open. Simon spotted them climbing one of the trees. This worried him tremendously. In a split second, he ran out towards his children and caught his son, Vincent as he had slipped and started falling out of the tree that he and his siblings were climbing.  
  
Simon sighed with relief that he just happened to be around in time, before any of his children were harmed. He looked down and growled at his mischievous son. Vincent peered up at his father with a smirk of innocence.  
  
After grabbing the rest of his children and carrying them back into the house, he then places them in the play pin and makes sure that they would not escape from it. Next he searched the rest of the house for his, ever so 'responsible', brother.  
  
"Alvin? Hey, Alvin...where are you?" Simon called out as he walked up the stairs.  
  
"I'm in here Simon!" Called a voice from the bathroom. As Simon walked up to the door, he saw Alvin combing his hair and trying to make it look perfect with a special moose.  
  
"Alvin...where are my kids?" Simon asked Alvin as he crossed his arms and leaned against the bathroom doorframe. He decided to test Alvin's skills as a 'responsible' adult.  
  
"They are downstairs...watching TV, aren't they?"  
  
Simon almost burst out laughing at that remark. 'Could he be that irresponsible?' He thought to himself. Simon scratched the top of his head as he began to speak again. "Ah, no...they're not!"  
  
"What do you mean? That was where they were when I left them to come up here!"  
  
"Alvin...how *long* have you been up here?"  
  
"Not long, 10 to 15 minutes!"  
  
"History lesson, Alvin...how long did it ever take the three of us, as kids, to get into trouble?" Simon pointed out while raising an eyebrow.  
  
It didn't take long before Alvin caught Simon's meaning behind that remark. He immediately ran downstairs to check the living room and was relieved to see the three little ones in the play pin. Alvin turned to see a very serious look on Simon's face; he knew that he was going to receive one of his brother's famous lectures.  
  
"When are you ever going to learn to be responsible? Do you have any idea where I found them when I got home?"  
  
Alvin was almost afraid to ask. "Where?"  
  
"I found them, in the back yard, climbing a tree! Lucky I came home and spotted them when I did or Vincent might have really hurt himself. He was starting to fall and I ran up in time to catch him."  
  
"Hehe, good reflexes!" Alvin said trying to lighten the mood a bit.  
  
"Reflexes has nothing to do with it...Alvin when are you going to start growing up. What would have happened if I didn't come home when I did, and that Vincent, or any of the other children fell out of that tree? Do you have any idea of the consequences of your irrational behavior could have cost? Babies are not people you can throw in front of the TV and hope they will stay there for 10 to 15 minutes while you go comb out your hair!"  
  
"Hey, this hair takes time to perfect!"  
  
Simon stood with his jaw wide open for a moment, he just couldn't believe in all these years his brother hadn't bother changing when it came to responsibilities. "Alvin, I asked you for a favor...and this is how you respect that favor?"  
  
Alvin did not answer, he couldn't help to admit how right his brother was...that he was always right! After taking a deep breath, Alvin finally spoke. "I'm sorry!"  
  
"Sorry is not going to cut it, Alvin! I thought I could trust you, but I guess I was wrong! Why don't you go finish doing your hair up...I'll take care of the kids from now on!" Simon said no more to his brother after that, he went up to the play pin and leaned over the railing and watched his three beloved children play innocently with the toys he left in there for them.  
  
Knowing that there would be no point in talking to Simon now, Alvin retreated back upstairs to his room and stayed there till Dave came home and after when things calmed down between him and Simon.  
  
***********  
  
Simon's attention went back to his beloved children and again smiles adoringly at them. He just would feel lost if anything were to happen to them...each of them held so much live in their eyes. Simon then stopped and looked at his daughter and raised an eyebrow. "Lets get you upstairs and cleaned up for dinner alright?"  
  
"Alright, Daddy!" She sighs as she gets up and starts heading for the stairs.  
  
"You boys stay down here...AND don't get into mischief!" Simon warns to his sons.  
  
"Who, us?" Vincent points a finger to his chest and blinks big saucer shape eyes at him.  
  
"I mean it!" Simon bellows in a very stern tone as he shakes a finger at them.  
  
"Yes, sir!" Both Vince and Tom say as their dad climbed up the stairs with their sister in his arms. 


	10. Congratulations!

Chapter 10: Congratulations!  
  
SIX MONTHS LATER!  
  
Theodore and Eleanor arrived home a few days ago. They were both tired, but also relieved to be back home. Next week they are planning to find a job to work at a restaurant. They have also decided that they would rent an apartment in town. They chose to do this, because they didn't want to become a burden to the rest of the family. That and the fact they have gotten rather use to fending for themselves.  
  
For the meantime, Theodore and Eleanor are staying over at the Seville's, and sometimes even over at the Miller's. They, however, did say if Simon and Jeanette needed a babysitter they would be honoured to look after the kids, when they themselves were busy. Needless to say Simon and Jeanette are relieved to know that they could always count on their younger siblings when it would come to the care of their children.  
  
All seemed to be going too fast, for now both the Miller's and Seville's are putting a 'farewell' party for Alvin, Brittany, and Dave. In the next three weeks they will be very busy preparing for their first world tour, without the rest of the Chipmunks performing with them.  
  
The party ended up being so huge; they needed to rent function room. Since it was a formal gathering, everyone had to wear tuxedoes and evening gowns. From family and friends, to producers for their record deals were there. There are several round tables in the room. On each table there was a beautiful bouquet of flowers in the centre, and four candles that sat neatly around the bouquet.  
  
Eight people were assigned to each table. Alvin and Brittany sat at one of the head tables with Dave and five of their top producers. Simon, and Jeanette sat at the next table with their kids and Eleanor, Theodore, and Miss. Miller.  
  
During the dinner while everyone mingled with each other, Alvin would sometimes peer over to the table next to his and watch his brothers talking and laughing. He saw how Simon and Jeanette would guide their kids on how to eat properly at the dinner table.  
  
Things were looking good for Alvin and Brittany. Their success happens to be blooming nicely. He glanced around the hired room and saw all the guests invited, came to see him and his girlfriend off to their world tour. With a heavy sigh, Alvin realized he still felt empty like something was missing. He again looked over to Simon's kids then turned to look at Brittany, and smiled. Slowly, Alvin began to rise out of his chair and started to clear his throat.  
  
"Excuse me. Ladies and Gentlemen, excuse me." Alvin announced to the crowd. "I would like to say something..." He looked around and noticed that no one was particularly paying attention to him. Getting a little flustered, Alvin picks up a fork from his table and holds it near his wine glass. He began tapping his wine glass with the fork.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen. May I have your attention, please...?" Alvin said again, but this time louder.  
  
Slowly the room grew quiet. The sound of utensils hitting the plates dimmed and all eyes were on Alvin. With a smile, he continued. "As you well know, my brothers and I made quite a name for ourselves. It wasn't till after we met the Chipettes when things got exciting..."  
  
"What is he up too?" Simon muttered suspiciously to Theodore.  
  
"Gee, Simon. Do you always have to be suspicious of Alvin?" Theodore muttered back.  
  
"Yes, I do, Theodore." Simon answered plainly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, Alvin always has a knack of getting into trouble...and I just know he's up to something...as usual."  
  
"I would like to add that this is the first time that Brittany and I have teamed up for our first world tour, without our siblings tagging along..." Alvin continues with a mischievous smirk.  
  
Alvin gently takes Brittany's hand and guides her to stand beside him.  
  
"What are you getting at, Alvin." Brittany mutters to him with a suspicious smirk.  
  
"Brittany, everyone here knows that you and I have had our differences from the first day we met. But one thing for sure is this, we are there for each other when the going gets tough...I guess what I'm trying to say is this..."  
  
Alvin reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small box. He opens it and presents the glimmering object inside to Brittany. She immediately lets in a loud gasp. Inside the tiny box sat a thin gold ring with three beautiful diamonds. To her it was the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. She could hear part of the audience gasping while the rest began cheering as Alvin slowly kneeled down on one knee.  
  
"...Brittany, will you marry me?" Alvin asks with anticipation.  
  
For the first time in her life, Brittany is speechless. This act had taken her by total surprise. She managed to blink back the tears as she got her bearings together. With a big smile she then answered, "Yes. I will marry you, Alvin."  
  
The room begins to cheer as Alvin proudly puts the ring on Brittany's finger on her right hand. With a very big grin, the young lovers then embraced each other in a romantic kiss.  
  
"Well, I'll be damned." Simon stated in shocked. This was something that he did not expect Alvin to do.  
  
"You have to admit, that was very beautiful..." Theodore whispered to Simon.  
  
Simon slowly started to nod his head. "I'm impressed." He said as he started to bring his hands together and began clapping.  
  
Vincent, Tom, and Mary and looked up as Alvin and Brittany kissing in a very passionate manner. They looked at each other and made a discussed face. For these young three chipmunks, kissing is very mushy and should not be seen.  
  
----------------  
  
AN HOUR LATER...  
  
After dinner, the tables were moved to the side of the room near the wall and the music came on for anyone who wishes to dance. The triplets took advantage of this, and mingled around the room. Vince stopped before he could reach for the dessert table to scratch his left shoulder.  
  
"Man, I hate these clothes." He grumbled.  
  
"What's the matter? Got an itch?" Tom laughed.  
  
"Why did they make us wear these stupid get ups?" Complained Vincent.  
  
"Don't know. But I think they are alright..." Mary-Anne cooed as she pulled gently at her mauve color dress, and looked at it with pride. She began to sway from side to side, which also caused her braid pintails to also swing round her face.  
  
Both Vincent and Tom rolled their eyes skyward. They both started looking around the room for something to do.  
  
"Oh no, here they come." Gasps Vincent to his siblings, Tom and Mary.  
  
"Who?" Tom asks looking to see what Vince is so nervous about.  
  
"Them!" Vince squeals and points.  
  
"There they are..." cried out a familiar voice.  
  
That when Tom and Mary looked up and saw three of Papa Dave's Aunties. Before each of the little chipmunks could find a place to hide, the Aunties picked them up and began to hug them. After they began to pinch and tug at their chubby cheeks.  
  
"Ow." Vincent grumbled.  
  
"I hear that you three are about to start pre-school soon." One of the Aunties cooed.  
  
"Yup." Mary-Ann smiled.  
  
"Uh huh." Tom said shyly.  
  
"That's the plan." Vince added while rubbing his sore cheek.  
  
"I remember when your father and uncles were your size..." The second Auntie swooned.  
  
"Heh, that's great," Vince started saying while trying to slink away. "Speaking of which, I think our dad is looking for us now."  
  
"He is?" Tom asked giving his sibling a perplexed look.  
  
"Yes, he is..." Vince gave Tom a look that read 'any excuse to get away from these crazy women'.  
  
Finally Tom clued in, "Oh, right..."  
  
"I believe we should go to him before he misses us..." Mary chimed in.  
  
With that the little chipmunks ran off to find their dad.  
  
"Aww, those three are just so adorable." The third Auntie said with a smile. The other two nodded in agreement.  
  
---------------  
  
Brittany proudly showed her engagement ring to her sisters and Miss. Miller. This has to be the best day of Brittany's life. She showed great joy in showing everyone the glimmering jewel.  
  
"Congratulations, Alvin and Brittany." Miss. Miller said after getting a closer look at the ring. "This was a most pleasant surprise."  
  
"Yes, and what a lovely speech you did too." Theodore chimed. Eleanor smiled and nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yea, I know..." Alvin gloated with pride. "And I didn't even have to knock Brittany up before proposing to her." He added with a laugh. He turned and gave a glance over to Simon and Jeanette.  
  
Everyone thought that comment was quite funny and began to giggle, including Jeanette.  
  
Simon reacted by slapping his forehead with a low growl. Jeanette looked over to her husband and rapped her arm around his to assure him, again, that she has no regrets over the past between them. Simon looked over to his wife and smiled.  
  
"Daddy!!" Cried out three the young chipmunks. They ran up to their father and surrounded him a huge hug around his legs. Vincent, however, managed to leap up into his arms.  
  
Alvin and Brittany, both watched this scene with a faint smile.  
  
"Hey, what are you three up too...not getting into trouble, I hope." Simon asked with suspicion.  
  
"Who? Us?" Vincent asks with innocent eyes.  
  
"I don't know about that..." Simon said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Slowly he began to raise his free hand and added, "Start talking, half pint, or you'll get."  
  
Vincent recognized this game, and began to squirm while giggling. "No...." He said with a laugh.  
  
"Wrong answer." Smiled Simon. He then reached his hand to his son's stomach and began tickling him.  
  
The rest of the family found this very amusing. They really enjoyed seeing Simon having a little fun with his kids. What made everyone else laugh was the fact that Vincent's laughter sounded so much like his dad's. Tom and Mary were also giggling and tugging at Simon's legs.  
  
Alvin, suddenly felt out of the loop, and began craving some of the attention Simon was getting from his kids.  
  
"Say, who wants a piggy-back from their favorite Uncle?" He asks the young chipmunks.  
  
"I do, I do, I do!!" The three of them chimed at once. They suddenly left Simon's side and ran up to their Uncle Alvin.  
  
"Now, now guys. Uncle Alvin only has one back..." Simon warns. "One at a time."  
  
"Awe." Vincent and Mary groan when Alvin picks up Tom and starts carrying him on his back.  
  
"Patience. I'm sure you will get your turn soon." Theodore assured Vince and Mary.  
  
Simon watched his brother as he playfully carried his son around the large room. He couldn't help put to smile, and yet, he also felt a bit sad too. No matter how much Alvin can be a pain in the butt sometimes, Simon is going to miss him while he's on tour. Theodore just got back from his two- year course, but still he is getting his own place with Eleanor soon.  
  
He looked over and saw Brittany still swooning over her ring with some other friends and relatives. Simon had to admit, that was a very romantic thing Alvin did earlier. It made him kind of guilty over the way he had to propose to Jeanette.  
  
"Daddy..." Spoke a little voice.  
  
Simon looked down and saw his daughter tugging at his jacket. "What is it sweetie?" He asked her in a soft voice.  
  
"Can you pick me up, please?" She asked.  
  
"Oh sure, Mary..." He said as he picked her up gently. "Better?"  
  
She smiled and nodded. Then she rapped her arms around his neck and gave him a gentle squeeze. Simon returned her hug by holding her close to his chest. This helped remove Simon's guilt. He looked over to his brother Theodore, that is holding Vincent, and they both began to smile at each other.  
  
Both Alvin and Theodore are accomplishing their dreams. Not that Simon has any regrets in becoming a father, but still, he was hoping that he'd be in university by now studding to be a scientist. Simon realizes that he can still accomplish that goal, but it will just take him longer. 


	11. Lunch With Miss Miller!

Chapter 11: Lunch With Miss. Miller!  
  
ONE MONTH LATER!  
  
Being that Dave, Alvin, and Brittany are on tour. And Eleanor and Theodore are now living in their own apartment in town; Simon and Jeanette have the whole house to themselves with their kids. They were able to put the kids in their very own room with their own beds. The three little ones are glad that they don't have to share a room with their parents anymore, but still they had to share a room with each other. A week ago they had just celebrated their fourth birthday, before Aunt Brittany, and Uncle Alvin left for their tour with Papa Dave. It was defiantly a birthday worth remembering.  
  
Usually Simon and Jeanette take the children over to visit Miss. Miller every Sunday, the one day that both of them have a day to relax as a family. It worried Jeanette mostly that Miss. Miller is now living alone in this big house of hers. The least that she, her husband, and her children could do is visit Miss. Miller as often as possible. Jeanette herself came at least once a day to check up on her.  
  
One Sunday afternoon, both Simon and Jeanette had the day to be able to spend with the kids and have lunch with Miss Miller. As usual they worried about their children's behavior while they are over at Miss Miller's. Memories of their childhood often haunt them, and what they sometimes did to poor Miss. Miller. So far it has been an hour, and the kids have not torn up the house yet to Simon and Jeanette's relief.  
  
After when everyone finished their lunch Vincent, Tom, and Mary sat to watch television while the adults sat and drank tea and talked.  
  
"I still remember you two as little children, and now look at you...your raising three beautiful children of your own." Miss. Miller said with pride. Simon and Jeanette sat there and blushed.  
  
"Aww, Miss. Miller..." Jeanette said as she tried to wave it off like it wasn't anything special.  
  
Simon looked up at his old babysitter and then began to notice how tired she looked. "Are you getting enough rest, Miss. Miller?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, my dear boy, don't worry about me!"  
  
"Well, I can't help to be a bit concern...you're here all by yourself, and we barely get enough time to come visit you as often as we should. Plus you are trying too hard to keep busy as a volunteer at the rec center." Simon added.  
  
"Simon's right...you shouldn't over work yourself." Jeanette spoke in.  
  
Miss. Miller let out a chuckle. "Oh, you two. I'll be fine...I promise."  
  
"Are you sure?" Asked Simon before he took another sip of tea. He kept eyeing Miss. Miller carefully.  
  
"You both have nothing to be concerned over, now, why don't we go and visit with your children." Miss. Miller said as she decided to change the subject and got up to walk over to her grandkids.  
  
Simon and Jeanette had to look and each other and just simply smile at Nanny/care-taker's unique charm and enthusiasm. They too got up as Miss. Miller started talking to Vincent, Tom, and Mary.  
  
"How did you three like your lunch?" Miss. Miller asked the kids.  
  
"It was alright." Tom said.  
  
"Maybe next time we can have more cookies?" Vince asked as he licked his lips, remembering the tasty treats he had after he ate lunch.  
  
"Hehe, we will see." Miss. Miller always adored every single one of Simon and Jeanette's children. "How about you, little one?" She then turned to the little female of the trio.  
  
Mary looks up at Miss. Miller and suddenly gets a strange feeling. Unable to describe it clearly she announces. "Nana Miller, you look really sick!"  
  
"Mary!!" Jeanette screeches in an embarrassed and shocked tone.  
  
Again Miss. Miller begins to chuckle at the innocent of the youth's perspectives. "Oh, don't worry about it, Jeanette dear. This young one was only expressing her honesty. No harm was done."  
  
"But still, Miss. Miller, it was considered to be very 'rude'." Jeanette said as she turned to her daughter and glared heavily at her. "You better apologize to your Nana Miller, young lady!"  
  
Mary began to make the biggest pout and her eyes began to shine as tears were trying to form. She then looked up at Miss. Miller in the most apologetic expression. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh, don't be. Maybe I am a bit tired?" Miss. Miller admitted.  
  
"Then maybe we should go and let you get some rest then?" Simon suggested.  
  
"Yes. That sounds good right about now." Miss. Miller said with a bit of a yawn.  
  
"Come on kids. We need to get you ready for your first day of Pre-school tomorrow." Simon says as he escorts his children out the front door. "...Bye Miss. Miller." He calls back with a wave to the elder woman.  
  
"Hey, Daddy. Guess what?" Mary calls up to her dad.  
  
"What, sweetie?" Simon replies curiously.  
  
"The Angels said that they will come to Pre-school with me." She announces with glee.  
  
"Awe, that's nice Mary...I'm glad." Smiled Simon.  
  
"Oh, They are such darlings." Miss. Miller cooed.  
  
"I'll come by tomorrow to check up on you Miss. Miller." Jeanette said in a sweet voice.  
  
"You're such a doll, thank you Jeanette!" Miss. Miller watched as her once bright innocent children that are now grown up and with children of their own. She filled with pride as the warmth of the sun touched her face.  
  
'The weather is so beautiful today. I just might go for a walk later.' She thought. 'But first, I'll clean the kitchen and take a nap.' Miss. Miller then retired inside and closed the door. 


	12. Preschool Days!

Chapter 11: Pre-school Days!  
  
20 YEARS AGO! Early Morning!   
  
Three little chipmunks nestled soundly in each of their rightful beds. The calm scene was suddenly disturbed of a sound of a clock alarm. A little groan is heard from each bed.  
  
A tiny hand reached over and turns the alarm off. The young chipmunk in blue body pajamas sat up and reached for his glasses. After placing them on his face, he looks over to his brothers, whom were both trying to hide from the morning.  
  
"Come on, guys, get up! This is our first day of pre-school." Simon cheers as he hopes out of bed.  
  
"Only you would be excited for school." Yawned the little chipmunk with the bright red cap.  
  
"Come on, Alvin, aren't you the slightest bit eager to learn something?" Simon pondered.  
  
Again, with a yawn, Alvin answers, "No, not really."  
  
With a growl of frustration, Simon turns away and heads to his bed where he had set the clothes he will where from the previous night.  
  
"What time is it?" Asked Theodore while he stretched the sleepiness out from his chubby little body.  
  
"It's about 6:30am." Simon replies as he successfully pulls his blue turtleneck sweater over his head.  
  
"WHAT?" Both Alvin and Theodore screeched at once.  
  
"That's it, you're nuts." Alvin comments. He then throws the covers back over his head.  
  
------------  
  
LATER THAT MORNING...  
  
An old car pulls up to a small school and the young man whom is the driver turns to the back seat.  
  
"Ready?" He asks the little Chipmunks.  
  
"Yes, Dave!" The boys cried out in unison. Both Alvin and Theodore had rather a gloomy tone to their cry, however, Simon sounded more excited.  
  
"Alright, lets go meet the teacher then." Their dad cheered.  
  
-----------  
  
INSIDE THE CLASSROOM...  
  
"Hi, you must be Mr. Seville..." A young woman chimed as she walked up to Dave and the Chipmunks.  
  
"Why, yes I am..." Dave replied with an almost surprised expression.  
  
"And these must be your adorable chipmunks." She grinned as she leaned forward in order to get a clear view of them.  
  
"That's right...These are my boys, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore."  
  
"How cute. I'm sure they will be just fine here."  
  
"Thanks, uh, Miss....?" Dave began to say before he realized that he didn't remember her name.  
  
"Oh, sorry. My name is Miss. Hanes." The young, pre-school teacher exclaimed.  
  
"Ok, thanks Miss. Hanes..." Dave then turns, and addresses the young chipmunks.  
  
"Now you boys be good on your first day of pre-school, and don't get into any trouble...this means you, Alvin."  
  
"Me?" Alvin asks with big innocent eyes. "Why does he always look at me when he says that?" He adds looking at his taller brother.  
  
"Oh, let me see... Maybe it's because you have a knack in getting us into trouble?" Simon replies sarcastically.  
  
"You know, I sometimes wonder whose brother are you." Alvin stated before walking up to give Dave a goodbye hug.  
  
"I sometimes wonder the same thing..." Simon ponders himself.  
  
"Alright, have fun boys. I'll be back this afternoon to pick you up, ok?" Dave says as he's giving all three of them a hug at the same time.  
  
"Ok, Dave!" The chipmunks chimed at once.  
  
-----------------------  
  
ONE HOUR LATER...  
  
"I'm bored." Wined Alvin.  
  
"What's the matter Alvin, I thought you liked playing with play dough?" Simon smirked.  
  
"That's just it...That's all the teacher has us doing ever since we got here." Exclaimed Alvin.  
  
"What's the matter with playing play dough? I like playing with play dough." Theodore chimed as he addressed his well-displayed buffet of all kinds of food made out of play dough.  
  
Both Alvin and Simon watched their young, simple brother for a moment. Afterwards they just shook their heads as they realized that Theodore doesn't quite realize what really is going on.  
  
"Hmm, I have to admit, there is a lack of mental in stimulation." Simon enquired.  
  
"Huh?" Alvin raised his eyebrow in confusion with his brother's remark.  
  
Simon rolled his eyes skyward, and sighed. "Reading time, Alvin. I meant that there is a lack of books to read."  
  
"Oh. Well, who cares about that! I'm talking about when we get to have some real fun!"  
  
Alvin looked over and spotted a TV from behind an open door in a storage room at the other end of the classroom. He then had an idea. An evil grin crossed his face.  
  
-----------------  
  
"Uh, Alvin, I really don't know about this..." Simon cautioned.  
  
"Trust me, Simon. This will be great." Alvin said with excitement.  
  
"I don't think I like this plan too much, Alvin. I want to keep playing with play dough...I hear snack time is coming soon." Theodore said as started smacking his lips together in anticipation for snack time.  
  
"Arg! You two are such a pare of whiners." Alvin stated.  
  
Alvin lifted up two cords, and then plugged them together. "There, done." He announced proudly.  
  
Both Simon and Theodore grew a worried look on their little faces. They looked up at the jumbled mess of wires and cords connected from the TV to the wall socket. Instinct was telling Simon that this would not be good.  
  
"Ah, Alvin...perhaps we should get one of the adult to come and help...?" Simon asked.  
  
"Simon, Simon, Simon..." Alvin laughed. "If we go to the grown ups anytime we want to do something, like watch a few programs on TV, then we will forever be under their control."  
  
"But, Alvin..." Simon tried reasoning with his brother again.  
  
"Come on fella's, isn't Mr. Dressup on now?"  
  
Simon and Theodore both looked at each other in defeat. They realize that Alvin would not listen to their warning. With a deep sigh they turned to watch Alvin flip the TV switch on.  
  
At first nothing happened, but Alvin wasn't in the mood to give up. He started flipping the on and off switch a couple more times. Discouraged, Alvin checked the wires again. That's when he realized that one of the wires hadn't been hooked up. He quickly connected them to the rest of the empty slots. Again, he went to the front of the television set and flipped the on switch.  
  
This time something did happen, only instead of a TV program coming on there were sparks coming from the back of the TV.  
  
Miss. Hanes came running in when she heard the chipmunks screaming.  
  
"What's going on in here...? Oh dear God!" She screeched when she saw the flames rising from behind the TV.  
  
------------------------  
  
HALF HOUR LATER...  
  
Dave parks his car outside of the pre-school. He quickly got out of his vehicle and ran towards the doors to the building. The first thing he noticed were fire trucks still parked outside the school.  
  
"What did Alvin do this time?" He grumbled to himself as ran down the hallway and nearly passed the door of the pre-school class. Smoke is still lingered lightly through out the entire room. Dave ran into one of the firefighters as he walked into the room.  
  
"Where is everyone?" He asked him.  
  
"They are out in the play ground...Use the back door there." The firefighter said as he pointed the way to Dave.  
  
As he found his way to the back door and outside, he is now greeted by Miss Hanes. Needless to say she had a very disproving look on her face about all of this. Miss. Hanes walked up to Dave and pushed the chipmunks up towards their Dad.  
  
"Here, take them!" She spat. "Take your chipmunks, and leave this pre- school."  
  
"I-I-I'm sure this is all a big misunderstanding?" Dave stuttered.  
  
"No, Mr. Seville." She argued. "This is a catastrophe. My pre-school is ruined and your chipmunks are to blame for that."  
  
"Now, see here!" Dave said aggressively. "How can you be so sure of that?"  
  
"Trust me, Mr. Seville, I caught them as they had set our television on fire." Miss. Hanes growled.  
  
"Oh, gees, I'm so sorry." Dave apologized.  
  
"Mr. Seville...Thanks to your sons, I now have to start all over." Miss. Hanes whined with a guilty tone.  
  
"Well, I don't know what to say...?" Dave stammered.  
  
"Don't say anything, just go." Miss. Hanes blurted.  
  
Dave had no choice, but to turn to his three boys and gave them a disapproving look. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore looked up with puppy-dog eyes. Dave knows that they are sorry, and very scared on what they did.  
  
With a heavy sigh, Dave walks up to them. "Come on, boys, we're going home."  
  
"But, Dave...?" Alvin whimpered.  
  
"Now, Alvin!"  
  
The Chipmunks quietly followed their Dad to the car and together Dave drove them home for a very long talk.  
  
************************  
  
THE NEXT MORNING! Present Day  
  
Simon breaks out of his vision down memory lane and brings his attention to the task at hand; to get his kids up and ready for their first day in pre- school. He looks at himself in the mirror in front of him. The worry is written all over his face. Jeanette comes up from behind and puts a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong, my love?" She asks him.  
  
"I guess I'm a little nervous for our kids first day in pre-school." Simon answers.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, anything could happen..."  
  
Jeanette began to chuckle loudly. "Oh, Simon, you really worry too much...how much trouble do you think our children could get into?"  
  
"Jeanette," Simon sighed. "You of all people should remember that trouble always comes in three's."  
  
With that said, Simon slowly exited the bedroom and headed for their triplet's room. 


	13. Trouble Comes in Three's!

Chapter 13: Trouble Comes in Three's!  
  
AN HOUR LATER!  
  
"...So, as you can see Mr. Seville, we have everything all organized for things that the pre-school students would like to participate in." The pre- school teacher explained to the nervous parents. This wasn't new, it happened to all the parents who brought their young ones one their very first day.  
  
"Um, sure...ok..." Simon stutters as he glances the room nervously.  
  
"Is there anything wrong, Mr. Seville?" The teacher asked.  
  
"Wrong, Ms. Stone? Oh, nothing, really. Everything is going to be fine..." He laughed nervously. Simon quickly turned to his three kids that stood behind him, he pointed his finger at them and with a low growl he says, "Be good!"  
  
Vincent, Mary-Anne, and Tom look at each other questioningly as if the other might have some clue why their dad is acting strangely.  
  
"Mr. Seville?" The teacher asks again.  
  
Simon looks around again, and sees the door to the storage room slightly open. A flash back, memory of his childhood comes back again. "You don't suppose you can keep that door close, do you?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh, no reason...I just don't want things to 'accidentally' blow up."  
  
"Excuse me?" Ms. Stone raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Is he accusing *us* of blowing up things?" Vincent enquired.  
  
"Harrumph. Like we'd do that on our first day of school..." Tom adds with an insulted tone to his voice.  
  
"Hee, hee, or ever...Right?" Jeanette sternly warns from behind her kids.  
  
"Yes, mother." The three little chipmunks replied sheepishly.  
  
Tom puts is hands on his stomach and looks up at his mother with pouting eyes. "Mom, I don't think I feel good."  
  
"Now, Tom. Your probably just a little nervous for your first day." Jeanette assumed.  
  
"Lets just say I have a bad memory of my first day of pre-school, and I don't want it to be repeated." Simon nervously adds to Ms. Stone.  
  
"Oh, I see... Don't worry, Mr. Seville, I'll keep a close eye on your kids." Ms. Stone said with a wink.  
  
"Thank you." Simon sighs with relieve.  
  
-----------------  
  
FIVE MINUTES LATER...  
  
Simon and Jeanette get back to the car. They both sat quietly for a bit. Jeanette can tell that he is still concern on how their children will behave today.  
  
"You don't suppose they will be good today?" She asks him.  
  
"I really don't think the word 'good' is in their vocabulary." Simon said. "They do share the same DNA as our older, and very mischievous siblings."  
  
"Sigh. For once, I hope your wrong Simon."  
  
************  
  
TWENTY MINUTES LATER...  
  
The children all sat around in a circle as the teacher read them a storybook.  
  
"...And the little rabbit went hip-pity-hop into the garden..." The teacher chimed as she read the next page in the book.  
  
"I really don't think this is a good time for this..." Mary muttered to the empty spot beside her.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Mary?" Asked Ms. Stone when she noticed the girl taking to herself.  
  
"The Angels are just telling me something, Ms. Stone." Mary-Anne said shyly.  
  
Ms. Stone looked to Mary with concern and confusion, while the rest of the children started laughing. Tom and Vincent began to hide their faces with embarrassment.  
  
"Ah, Mary? If you could, please tell your 'imaginary' friends to go home." Ms. Stone finally said. "You are at pre-school, and I need your attention to be here, ok?"  
  
Mary paused for a bit, and looked at the empty spot beside her. After a moment, she looked back up at the teacher. "I don't think they like being called 'imaginary'."  
  
"Mary! We are having story time now. That means your eyes are directly at me while I read you a story. So tell your 'friends' to leave and not to follow you to pre-school anymore." Ms. Stone said in an impatient tone.  
  
Mary lets out a heavy sigh, "Yes, ma'am."  
  
The rest of the children begin to laugh loudly again as little Mary-Anne shrunk in the spot where she is sitting. How she wished she could just disappear from this room right now. Tom and Vincent look at each other with concern for their sister. Neither of them knew what they could do to help her out. They both shook their heads and sighed.  
  
----------------  
  
FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER...  
  
Vincent sat at the play dough table, making different shapes with it. Few of the children made whispering comments to each other. This made Vincent a little uncomfortable. Finally one of the kids looks up at him.  
  
"Hey, is your sister stupid or something?" The boy laughed at him.  
  
"Yea, does she talk to her self a lot?" A little girl giggled.  
  
"Ha, ha, she must be really stupid if she does that." The boy laughs again.  
  
"She's not stupid! You're stupid!" Vincent snapped back.  
  
"No! Your sister is." The boy laughs again.  
  
"Shut up!" Vincent screamed.  
  
He picked up a piece of play dough and throws it at the ignorant boy sitting across from.  
  
"Hey!" The boy complained as the piece of play dough bounces off his head.  
  
Both boys jumped out of their chairs and started to lunge at each other over the table.  
  
"What's going here?!" Ms. Stone shouts when she noticed the fight.  
  
She runs up to the fighting boys and pulls them apart. "Boys, why are you fighting?"  
  
"He started it!!" Vincent and the other boy cried out.  
  
"Now cut that out!" Ms. Stone orders. "I don't approve with fighting in this room. Understand?"  
  
Vincent glares once more and looks at other boy and said, "nobody calls my sister, stupid."  
  
With that said, Vincent shrugs his arm away from Ms. Stone and runs to the other end of the room where his siblings sat, away from the rest of the class.  
  
-----------------  
  
The day is half over, and finally it's naptime.  
  
Ms. Stone couldn't believe the day she's having. Simon had warned her, but she didn't believe him. Her mind was made up his kids were monsters.  
  
After snack time all Tom did, was complained that he didn't feel well. Ms. Stone figured it might have been something he had eaten that didn't agree with him. She took a look at him thought all he would need is to lie down for a while.  
  
"What could happen next?" Ms. Stone mutters to herself.  
  
As if on cue, she feels a small hand tugging on her skirt.  
  
"Ms. Stone? I don't feel so good." Whined Tom.  
  
"What's the matter Tom?" The teacher speaks softly.  
  
Tom bent forward and spewed out his snack all over the floor.  
  
"Lovely..." Ms. Stone groaned with discussed.  
  
----------------  
  
AN HOUR LATER...  
  
Simon came in the to the classroom a bit relived that he wasn't called in be the teacher that his kids blew up the school, like his brother would do on many occasions.  
  
"DADDY!!" Tom, Vince, and Mary cheered. The three of them ran up to their father and leapt up into his arms.  
  
"Alright, aright. I missed you too." Simon laughed as he hugged his children.  
  
"Mr. Seville, is it possible that I can have a word with you?" Ms. Stone asks as she walks up to him.  
  
"Ah, sure..." Simon responded a little nervously. He turned to his kids and frowned. 'It was too good to be true.' He thought.  
  
"You three wait here." He ordered. Simon followed the teacher into her office.  
  
"I'm almost afraid to ask on what went on today." Simon asked worryingly.  
  
"Well, besides Vincent starting fights, Mary-Anne becoming disruptive in class, and Tom throwing up all over the floor...absolutely nothing."  
  
"What?" Simon said a bit surprised. "Look, I'm sorry for anything my children may have done, Ms. Stone..."  
  
"Mr. Seville, are you aware that Mary talks to imaginary friends?" Ms. Stone asks.  
  
"Imaginary friends?" Simon was confused.  
  
"Yes, she got really disruptive during reading time... Have you ever considered in taking her to counselling?"  
  
Simon shot Ms. Stone an offended look. "Ms. Stone. You're out of line. I assure you that my daughter does not need counselling. In fact, it's quite natural for children to have imaginary friends, or in this case 'Angels'. Most children eventually do grow out if this sort of thing in time. But that doesn't mean you have to accuse them for being 'kids'!"  
  
"I understand what you are saying, Mr. Seville, but if she continues to react like this in class, then I'm afraid I'll have to ask that she be removed from my classroom." Ms. Stone replies coldly.  
  
Simon glares to what Ms. Stone just said. How he felt like to just reach over and choke her for saying that about any of his kids. "Don't worry, Ms. Stone, I'll have a talk with Mary. There will be no need in threatening to expel her from pre-school."  
  
With that said, Simon turns around and walks out of the room to rejoin his children. Together they leave the school.  
  
With Simon still fuming. 


	14. The Right to be a Child!

Chapter 14: The Right to be a Child!  
  
LATER IN THE EVENING!  
  
While Jeanette helps the boys get ready for bed, Simon took the opportunity to talk to Mary-Anne about her 'Angels'. He lightly knocks on the door to the children's bedroom before opening it. Mary is found sitting on her bed sulking about her first experience with school. She is already dressed in her pajamas and has brushed her teeth. The only thing she is waiting for is to be tucked in.  
  
"Mary?" Simon quietly said as he walked in.  
  
"Yes, daddy?" Mary replied.  
  
"Honey, I'm sorry for what happened today."  
  
"They were very mean to me, daddy." Mary whined.  
  
"Yea, kids can be pretty mean sometimes." Simon said knowingly. "Some people just don't understand the concept of 'Angels'."  
  
"You believe me, don't you, daddy?" Mary looked up at Simon with big pleading eyes.  
  
"Well, Sweetie, there would have been a time that even I wouldn't believe that 'Angels' could talk to us." Simon openly admitted. "But you know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"For the last couple of years I have experienced many things that couldn't be fully explained. The experience has given me reason to believe in Angels."  
  
"Really?" Mary looked up eagerly in finding more to her daddy's story.  
  
"Yes. For example, you once told me that an Angel told you that I had to stop the car while I was driving, a bad thing would happen."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Yup. After that I figured there were some sense to the Angels you see."  
  
"So, you do believe me?"  
  
"Yes, Mary, I do..."  
  
"Thanks daddy!" Mary leapt into Simon's arms and gave him a big hug of appreciation.  
  
"Awe, your welcome, Sweetie. But to be on the safe side, perhaps it would be best not to 'share' the knowledge of your Angels. And from now on, maybe ask them to not bother you during class-time, ok?"  
  
Mary glances to her right for a moment. She then smiles, and turns to her father. "Ok." She replies.  
  
Simon pulls back the covers on her bed, and allowed Mary-Anne to lie down on her pillow. He then places the covers on top of his daughter and gives her a kiss on the forehead. The door opens and Vincent, Tom, and Jeanette walk in. Simon realizes that Vincent is packing a fully loaded water pistil.  
  
"Vincent, what's that water pistil for?" Simon asked.  
  
"It's for anyone who dares call my sister 'stupid' again." Vincent answers angrily.  
  
"Oh?" Simon raised his eyebrow.  
  
He briefly looks up at Jeanette as if she could explain Vincent's motives. She simply shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Yea... They all made fun of her because she was talking to the Angels during reading time."  
  
"Oh, really?" Simon inquired.  
  
"Dad! When I bug my sister, it's different...but when others start bugging her...well, that is just not right!" Vincent spoke out.  
  
"Awe, thanks Vincent." Mary-Anne smiles knowing that her brother does care.  
  
"I see." Simon says with a hint of pride.  
  
He could help it; his son was showing compassion for his siblings. Simon looked up at Jeanette and saw she too was smiling over Vincent's protective instinct over his sister. With a smile still on his face, Simon walks up to Vincent and begins to tuck him in.  
  
"Well, I'm proud of you for wanting to stick up for your siblings, but I don't think they will allow loaded water pistils in the classroom." Simon announced as he removes they toy from his son's hand.  
  
"Awe..." Vince complains.  
  
"Come now, you know I disapprove of violence...Especially when there are more discreet ways to seek revenge on someone." Simon added with a wink.  
  
Both father and son shared a mischievous smile as Simon pulled the covers over him. Simon looked over to Jeanette as she is saying goodnight to Mary. Jeanette looked at him with a raised eyebrow. She could sense that her husband and eldest son are up to something.  
  
Simon got up and walked over to Tom, whom is slowly crawling up onto his bed. "How about you, Champ, feeling better?"  
  
"Yea, a bit." He replies honestly.  
  
"You think you will be alright for school tomorrow?" Simon asked as he pulled the covers over his son.  
  
"Ah, I think so."  
  
"Ok, good."  
  
After Simon and Jeanette tuck in their children Simon walks over the bookshelf. "Alright, what story should we read tonight?"  
  
"Dr. Seuss!!" The little chipmunks cried out at once. 


	15. Dearest Miss Miller!

Chapter 15: Dearest Miss. Miller!  
  
THREE DAYS LATER! 7:45am  
  
Simon and Jeanette started running around the house getting ready to leave. It has been a very crazy week. Both of them are now back in going to collage, part time for the time being. Simon still worked for Nathan, but only a few days a week. The young couple has figured out a schedule so that at least one of them would be with the kids at all times, or at least till they could be dropped off to pre-school in the afternoon. So far the schedule has worked perfectly.  
  
This morning, the children sat at the kitchen table and watched both parents running around. Each of them made sure that the kids are eating their breakfast and they made a lunch for themselves. The odd thing was, it appeared that they didn't seem to pay attention to what the other was doing. Finally, Simon and Jeanette say 'bye' to each other before giving each other a little kiss and both run out the front door.  
  
Tom, Mary and Vincent look at each other questioningly. A smirk creeps up on Vince's face.  
  
"I think they forgot something?" Tom finally spoke breaking the silence that three of them were in.  
  
"You think?" Vince said sarcastically with a big grin. Mary sits quietly and shrugs her tiny shoulders.  
  
"They'll be back..." Mary comments as she scoops another spoonful of cereal.  
  
The front door quickly re-opens, and both Simon and Jeanette come back storming.  
  
"See, I told you." Mary says with pride.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that you had to work this morning?" Jeanette huffed as she hissed at the same time.  
  
"I did!" Simon responded defending himself. "Why didn't you tell me that you had a class?"  
  
They continue their argument back into the kitchen to where their kids sat and watched the scene with great interest.  
  
"Well, what are we going to do now?" Jeanette whined as she rubbed her forehead with her left hand.  
  
"We're just going to have to get someone to come in and look after the kids for a few hours."  
  
"Alright. Who should we get?" Jeanette asked as she crossed her arms and taps her foot, while waiting for her husband to think of a solution.  
  
Vincent starts to stand up in his seat.  
  
"We could take care of each other!" He suggested.  
  
Unfortunately his words fell on deaf ears.  
  
"Forget it Vince, we're only four!" Tom pointed out. "And I doubt Mom and Dad would intentionally leave us home alone." He added with a snobby look as he straightened his glasses on his face.  
  
"Anybody tell you that you look like *dad* when you do that?" Vince said knowing all to well that always get him mad. He grins when he receives a glare and a growl from Tom.  
  
Mary sat quietly as she heard mom and dad suggest a few people that they knew.  
  
"How about Theodore and Eleanor?" Simon asked.  
  
"No. Remember? They started at their new jobs this week... Neither of them will have time to be able to baby-sit for a while." Jeanette said shaking her head. "Oh, I know... What about Mr. And Mrs. Soyer? They just adore our children."  
  
"Renee's parents? Ah, no. They are out of town for a few days. And of course their sons, Jake and Kyle are in high school now."  
  
"Oh, great!" Jeanette complained. She quickly thought of anyone else that could possibly look after the children. That is when the answer came to her. "How about Miss. Miller?"  
  
Mary sat up and slammed her hands on the table. "NO!" She admittedly cried.  
  
"Yeah! We don't want Nana Miller here, she's weird!" Vincent said as he crossed his arms in protest.  
  
"Now cut that out you guys!" Jeanette replied angrily. "Your Nana Miller is a sweet lady."  
  
"She's old!" Tom pointed out.  
  
"She's...experienced!" Jeanette said standing up for Miss. Miller's 'condition'. "And as for you young lady," She continued, looking at Mary. "I'm still angry with you on the comment you made to pour Miss. Miller the other day when we went over for lunch."  
  
"But mom, she *did* look sick!" Mary protested.  
  
"Not another word from you!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"I said, not another word!"  
  
"Dad..." She whined to her father, in hopes he'd understand.  
  
"Listen to your mother!" Simon replied as he started dialling Miss. Miller's number, and began listening on the receiving end for her to answer her phone.  
  
He finally let out a sigh then hung up the phone. "She's not answering. Maybe her hearing aid is off again. I'll go over and see if she's alright!"  
  
"Please hurry!" Jeanette said worryingly as he left the room. She looked down to her daughter and saw her quivering. The look on her face indicated that she knew something was wrong, or going to happen.  
  
-------------------  
  
FIVE MINUTES LATER...  
  
Simon opens the door to Miss. Miller's home with his spare key, and walks in.  
  
"Miss. Miller? Miss. Miller are you home?" He called out as he looks into each room.  
  
There was an eerie feeling as he walked around, and it made him feel very nervous. He found his way upstairs and he carefully checked her bedroom. There he saw a familiar sight that brought him back to when he was fifteen, the time when he ran away to San Francisco with his friends. The image reminded him terribly of Renee when she over-dosed on Heroin, and lied motionless on the bed.  
  
He slowly walks up to Miss. Miller and placed his index and middle finger along her main artery on her neck. "Oh God." He quivers when it confirmed his feeling...there is no pulse.  
  
His whole body trembles with grief and shock. After a moment, Simon pulls the covers on the bed over Miss. Miller's body and heads back home. How is he going to explain this to Jeanette?  
  
------------------  
  
BACK AT THE SEVILLE'S HOME...  
  
Simon walked in through the front door. He was pale beyond words and still was shaking a bit.  
  
"Simon?" Jeanette called out when she heard the front door shut.  
  
"What's wrong? Wasn't Miss. Miller at home?" She asks when she sees Simon entering the kitchen. She at first didn't seem to notice the paleness on his face  
  
When Simon heard her say that, he nearly choked on his breath. He looked at his wife with wide eyes. He looked at his children where they sat at the kitchen table.  
  
"Tom, Vince, Mary, go upstairs to your room. I need to talk to your mom about something." Simon said as calmly as he could.  
  
"Go ahead," Vincent replies in a pose that indicated that he wished not to move from his unfinished breakfast.  
  
"VINCENT!! GO! NOW!!" Simon spat. His mood changed so quickly that it made the triplets jump.  
  
"Argh! Fine!" Vince growled as he slid down from his seat and angrily left the room. Tom and Mary quickly followed their brother up the stairs. Mary gave a worried look of 'knowing' to her dad as she walked by him.  
  
Jeanette looked at her husband with worry. "Simon, what's wrong?"  
  
Simon tried to speak, but nothing came out. His eyes filled with tears as he tried to find the right words to say. All he could do was stand there with his mouth hung open.  
  
A sick feeling swarmed over Jeanette, as she began to understand Simon's emotion. It was like she had a sudden telepathic link with her husband. "Miss. Miller?" She choked quietly with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Simon managed to squeak. He reached out to Jeanette as she began to cry hysterically.  
  
---------------  
  
"Mom is crying!" Vince concluded after a quick eavesdrop out in the hallway.  
  
"Why would she be crying?" Tom gave a thoughtful look that resembled much like his dad.  
  
"Their both sad because Nana Miller is 'asleep'!" Mary answered as she quivered on her bed.  
  
"Well, if she's asleep, why don't they just go wake her up?" Vincent questioned.  
  
"It's not that easy..." Mary said in a low whisper.  
  
"How do you know?" Vincent asked suspiciously.  
  
"B-b-because she's an angel now, and she is standing over there. She has been there all morning." Mary said as she pointed towards her dresser drawers.  
  
Both boys received a chill down their spins. "Mary, stop making things like that up. Not only it got you in trouble in pre-school, but it's also scary!" Tom said as he hugged himself.  
  
"I'm not making it up!!" Mary spat in defence.  
  
"Let me guess, she's standing over there along with your 'angel friends', right?" Vince asked sarcastically.  
  
Mary looked over again to the dresser then back to her brothers then slowly nods. "Some of them are guiding her into a light right now!"  
  
The boys immediately looked up at the light fixtures on the ceiling with a puzzled look and then quickly brought their attention back to their sister.  
  
"Oooookaaaayyyy, Mary? I'm going to ask you this only once and never again! QUIT IT!!" Vince suggested harshly.  
  
"For once, I agree with Vincent! Your stories are just too scary!" Tom said.  
  
"They're not stories! They're real...Ooh! You never believe me!!" And with that Mary ran down the hall and into the bathroom.  
  
Vince and Tom looked at each other for a moment. Suddenly, Vincent smiles. "You know, I just thought of something..."  
  
"What?" Tom asks.  
  
"We probably won't get to go to pre-school today." Vincent gloats.  
  
Tom groans with a growling tone as he rolls his eyes skyward.  
  
********  
  
40 MINUTES LATER, VANCOUVER B.C., CANADA!  
  
Dave is sitting at the table in the hotel sipping a cup of morning coffee. He looks out the window and thought about on how beautiful the city looked. To their luck Vancouver was receiving a sunny, cloudless day. Yesterday when they arrived it was pouring rain. This worried them, for they wanted to do a bit of sightseeing before their arranged concert the next evening. Dave smiled, as it appeared that the rays of the sun glistened on the Fraser River.  
  
Alvin and Brittany were getting ready to go for a walk in the city's most popular park, Stanley Park. Afterwards, Brittany wants to go shopping in a few of the stores before their concert tonight. Alvin is getting dressed and Brittany is putting on her make-up.  
  
The phone rings, and Dave picks it up. "Hello...?" He says over the phone. "Oh, hi Simon! What a nice surprise!"  
  
Both Alvin and Brittany poked their heads out when they heard Simon's name being called.  
  
"Oh no, that terrible...!" Dave turns pale. "No... No! Don't worry about that...!" There was pause, as Dave listened to Simon. "Will come home right away!"  
  
Brittany and Alvin didn't know what Dave was talking about on the phone, but it was defiantly sounding serious if he planed on cutting their world tour short to go home. Their thoughts immediately went to the kids. Their hearts felt like dropping down to the pit of their stomachs as they worried on what Simon was telling Dave.  
  
"You do the best you can, we should be home in a day or two...!" Another pause. "Yeah...! Ok...bye!" Slowly Dave hung up the phone and looked up at two very confused chipmunks.  
  
Dave sat looking at the phone in disbelief. He could feel both Alvin and Brittany staring at him. After blinking back his tears, Dave raises his head to face the young couple.  
  
"Guys...come and sit down...I have some bad news..."  
  
********  
  
HALF HOUR LATER...  
  
Simon gathered enough strength to be able to make a few phone calls to the morgue, and of course to Dave and their siblings. Jeanette calmed down, and decided to go upstairs to talk to their children about what just happened. She got to the bedroom door of her little ones, and took a deep breath before knocking. When she got no response, Jeanette opened the door and walked in. To her surprise she only noticed Tom and Vincent, but Mary was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Hi boys, where is your sister?" She asked them.  
  
"She ran into the bathroom, mommy." Tom replied.  
  
"She got mad at us, because we wouldn't believe in her Angels." Vince added.  
  
"Oh." Jeanette simply said with a tired and quiet voice. "You two wait here, I'll go get her."  
  
Both boys let out a growling sigh. It was obvious they were tired of playing this 'waiting' game.  
  
Jeanette reached the bathroom door and knocked on it lightly and waited.  
  
"Mary, are you in there?" She asked softly.  
  
"Yes, mommy..." came a quiet voice from the other side of the door.  
  
Jeanette opened the door and saw her daughter sitting up with her little knees curled up to her chest in the corner of the bathroom beside the tub.  
  
"Mary...?" Jeanette began to ask with a worried tone.  
  
"Did something happen to Nana Miller?" Mary asked her mother.  
  
The words that came from her daughter brought more tears to Jeanette's eyes. "Yes, Mary...Something did happen to Nana Miller."  
  
Jeanette reached up and caught one of the tears that escaped from her eye and blinked back the rest. "Come on, Mary, I need to talk to you and your brothers about this, ok."  
  
"Ok." Mary sighed as she got up from her corner and walked up to her mom. Together they walked out of the bathroom and headed back to the children's bedroom.  
  
Together they walked out of the bathroom and headed back to the children's bedroom.  
  
"Mommy?" Mary said as she looked up to Jeanette.  
  
"Yes, Mary?"  
  
"It's going to be ok." The little Chipette said with reassurance in her eyes.  
  
Tears swelled up in Jeanette's eyes, "I know, Mary. Thank you." She bends down and hugs her.  
  
**************  
  
7:42pm, ACROSS TOWN IN L.A...  
  
Theodore and Eleanor come home to their apartment. Eleanor stretches out some of the tiredness from her body.  
  
"Mmm, what a day...I'm sure glad it's over now." She said as she relaxed by letting her head sway in semicircles to relieve the tension in her neck muscles.  
  
Theodore nodded as he walked by the answering machine and stopped when he noticed the answering machine is blinking.  
  
"Hey, there's a message." He said to Ellie without looking at her and presses the button to play the message. After hearing a few 'beeps' a familiar voice spoke.  
  
"Ah...Hi Theodore, Eleanor...it's Simon...I really hate to be the messenger of bad news, ...Oh, how do I say this...Guys... M-Miss. Miller passed away this morning..." a sniff could be heard from Simon, "a-a-anyway, give me a call when you get this message, I really need to talk to you...bye."  
  
Both Theodore and Eleanor recognized Simon's voice. He sounded so upset and unable to hold back any emotion as he spoke. The young couple stood there with tears running down their face, and standing next to each other. Neither of them could believe what they just heard. Miss Miller...dead? It was impossible, but yet it could be true. They held on to each other for a while before they were able to muster the strength to call Simon back. 


	16. Never Say Goodbye!

In memory of my beloved Stepfather, Allan Johnston. He passed away last year from lung cancer. Nov. 20 1942 – Oct. 12 2003  
  
Also included the song "Come On-A My House" by William Saroyan and Ross Bagdasarian is being borrowed for this chapter.  
  
Chapter 16: Never Say Goodbye!  
  
A WEEK LATER!  
  
Dave walks hastily with a frown on his face into the kitchen as he fought to straiten his tie. Simon, whom just happened to be by the coffee pot, calmly handed his dad a cup of coffee. Dave looked at him with a black face.  
  
"Coffee" he said as he handed over the coffee, before pouring himself a cup.  
  
"Thanks, Simon!" Dave said as he turned around and saw his grandkids sitting at the table still in their pyjamas and eating breakfast. "Simon? Why aren't your kids dressed yet?"  
  
"Well...ah!" Simon started to say, and then as if on cue his son Vince leans his cereal bowl a little too far towards him and accidentally spilled most of it on his lap.  
  
"Oops!" Vincent whispered. This always embarrassed him more then upset him.  
  
"Oops, I did it again...!" Sang both Tom and Mary, they then laughed at their brother's clumsiness. Vincent turned and glared at them.  
  
"This is usually why I don't dress them until after they have finished breakfast!" Simon said in frustration as he puts down his coffee and grabbed a dishcloth. He walked over to the table, pulls Vincent out of his chair, and begins to clean him off.  
  
Simon is also feeling a little embarrassed in the way Dave has been on his case about 'how to raise his kids' for the past few day. Even though everyone is stressed due to the preparations for the memorial, and what to do with Miss. Miller's things and home. Still Simon felt it is unfair that Dave would pour most of his stress on to him.  
  
"Simon, they should have been feed and dresses a long time ago! Hurry up will you! We got to be at the funeral home in a half hour!" Dave said as he finished his coffee and headed out of the kitchen to see if the rest of the family is ready to go.  
  
"Vincent is really clumsy, isn't he daddy!" Mary said with an innocent smile.  
  
"Yeah!" Tom quickly agreed.  
  
"Shut up you guys!" Vince spat at his siblings.  
  
"Enough, all of you! If you are done your breakfast, you can go upstairs; mom has your clothes laid out for you."  
  
"Aw dad, do we have to wear those itchy things?" Vincent protested.  
  
"Yes! Now march!" Simon said as he pointed his son to the right direction. Vincent sighed and did as his dad said, while Simon cleaned the rest of the mess.  
  
---------------  
  
UPSTAIRS IN JEANETTE AND SIMON'S ROOM!  
  
Jeanette sat on her bed with a blank look on her face. Her sisters Brittany and Eleanor were also quiet; the shock of losing their 'Mother' is hard to take in. Over the years that she took care of them, and now the Chipettes have to say the final goodbye. How will they do that?  
  
Brittany sat at the mirror and pondered if she should put on mascara or not. Eleanor sat beside her and combed her hair. She has been brushing the same ponytail for the past fifteen minutes without noticing it.  
  
"I can't believe she's gone..." Jeanette finally spoke.  
  
Eleanor and Brittany stopped what they were doing and turned to their sister.  
  
"I know..." Eleanor sighed. "I can still hear her voice."  
  
"I always thought that Miss. Miller would always be there for us." Brittany added. "It's not going to be easy to let her go."  
  
"Especially, after all she had done for us." Eleanor said softly.  
  
"Things are defiantly going to be a lot different now." Jeanette pointed out to her sisters  
  
"Yeah." Brittany and Eleanor agreed.  
  
"Mommy...?" Vincent whined as he entered the room.  
  
Jeanette looked up and instantly saw that something spilled all over the lower part of his pyjamas. "Vincent, what happened to you?"  
  
"I had an accident with my breakfast." He said sheepishly.  
  
Jeanette sighed. "Well, come on then. Lets get you cleaned up and dressed." She said with a bit of a distant look to her.  
  
"Awe, mom! Do I have to wear those things? I hate them!" Vincent protests.  
  
"Vincent, it's only going to be for a couple of hours. Then we will be home again." Jeanette explains.  
  
"I'll go see if Theodore and Alvin are ready." Eleanor says as she finally gets up from her seat. She begins to walk out the bedroom door and heads down the hallway.  
  
Brittany turned to face the mirror again. She is about to put mascara on her eyelashes, but pauses. This past week has been all too much. Ever since Dave told her the news of Miss. Miller's passing, Brittany felt completely numb. Not once did she shed a tear. Even Alvin showed a little more emotion then she did. He even went into the next room for a while when they were in the hotel during their tour to Vancouver, BC. The news hit him so hard that he needed to be alone, and let the reality of this sink in. Brittany wondered if there was something wrong with her, or perhaps that all of this hasn't been able to sink in just yet. Slowly she pulls the mascara closer to her eye, and pauses again.  
  
'What if I suddenly break out in tears?' She ponders in thought. 'I'll end up with mascara running down my face, and I'll look terrible.' With a sigh, Brittany puts the mascara back down on the table and rests her head on her hands while she stares blankly in the mirror.  
  
HALF HOUR LATER!  
  
The scene at the funeral home was an emotional one. The Chipettes stayed together as some of the guest offered them their own feeling for losing Miss Miller. Most of Miss. Miller's surviving friends and relatives showed up. Everyone mingled in remembrance over his or her experiences with Miss. Miller.  
  
The young triplets, of course, were really confused with everyone's sadness. They didn't know how to react when an adult would come up to them and pretended to act brave and give each of them a hug. It would even bother them when they would tell them that 'it is going to be alright...'  
  
Mary looked over to the other end of the room and saw her Angels watching over her and her family. Obviously no one else could see them. Normally she feels comfort when she sees the Angels, but she also began seeing Miss. Miller floating around, and that made her nervous. Mary-Anne ran up to Simon and had him pick her up. She began to snuggle closer to her dad in hopes that'll keep her safe from the images.  
  
"Awe, hey there little one." One of Miss. Miller's friends cooed as she patted Mary on the head.  
  
Mary whimpered and hid her face in Simon's shoulder.  
  
Simon smirked "She's sometimes shy." Simon said to excuse his daughters actions.  
  
"That is understandable... You are a good parent, Simon." She complemented before moving on to the next group of people.  
  
"Thanks." Simon says as the woman walks away.  
  
Gradually everyone takes his or her seats in the memorial hall of the funeral home. Dave, the Chipmunks, and the Chipettes sat in the front row. As Jeanette sat down, Tom instantly wanted to sit on her lap. Jeanette smiled through her tears and picked up her son. Simon had Vincent sitting between his mom and him, while Mary-Anne sat on the other side of him. Jeanette looks over to her left to see Brittany sitting beside her, then Alvin, Eleanor, Theodore, and Dave. Brittany still had a blank, emotionless look on her face.  
  
The Priest comes in from the door at the front end of the hall. He walks up to Dave in order to say a few words before he begins the ceremony.  
  
Without warning, Brittany begins to weep. She felt silly for crying like this, and yet she is also grateful that she decided to leave the mascara off in case this would happen.  
  
"It is alright, my child." The Priest consulted her with his hand on her shoulder. "Let yourself cry, and heal away the hurt."  
  
Brittany didn't say anything; she simply nodded at the Priest. Alvin smiled warmly at her and placed his arm around her. He could also feel his emotions building up, but kept them at bay. As much as he felt like it, Alvin didn't want to cry, not yet. He has to stay focused till later in this serves. All he can do is sniffle back the tears and try to concentrate on something else.  
  
Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore shed tears as well. The pain would there for a while, before the healing could begin.  
  
"Dad? What's wrong with Aunt Brittany?" Vincent asks.  
  
"She's sad, Vincent. Remember, we talked about this." Simon reminded his son.  
  
The Priest gave the rest of Miss. Miller's immediate family a warm smile, and turned to go up to the podium. He pauses for a moment as he confirms his papers are in order. With a deep breath, the priest begins.  
  
"God of us all, we call you by many names and no name, but we come to you as a loving caring God whose heart aches with our human hurting..."  
  
"Dad...I'm bored..." Vincent's voice is heard clearly.  
  
"Vincent, not now..." Simon growls in a low tone.  
  
Around the room some of the guest stifle their giggles over Vincent's innocents.  
  
"We gather to remember and give thanks for the life and love of Beatrice Miller, and to remember the special connections we have had with her... and she with us." The Priest calmly continues.  
  
"But, daaad..."  
  
"Vin-cent..." Simon growls lower as he grits his teeth tightly.  
  
Alvin slouched forward and hid his face as he tried not to burst out laughing. He mentally thanked Vincent for the perfect distraction so he wouldn't cry now.  
  
The Chipettes and Theodore were all giggling and crying at the same time over Vincent's antics.  
  
"As we are faced with the reality of her death, remind each one of us that your love never ends. When all else seems to have failed, still you are God." Again the priest continues, only this time he tries to hide a smile that is trying to form in the corner of his mouth.  
  
"My suit itches..." Vincent grumbled as he now begins to fidget.  
  
"Alright...that's it." Simon simply can't take this anymore. He just knows that Vincent is going to keep up this charade through out the entire ceremony.  
  
Simon stands up and quickly pulls his son off the bench. He looks up at everyone watching him, and begins to smile to hide his embarrassment.  
  
"Heh, I'll be right back..." Simon turns to the Priest, "Please continue, I'll only be a moment."  
  
With that, Simon drags is son out of the room through the closest doors in front of the hall.  
  
The Priest waited for a moment for the guests to calm their stifling giggles. He clears his throat and continues...  
  
"So we pray to you for one another in our need, and for all anywhere who may mourn with us this day. We remember especially family members and friends who are separated from us by time, distance and circumstances.  
  
"If there are those amongst us who doubt we ask that you will give your guiding light. If there are those who are weak, we ask for abundant strength. If there are those who sense they have sinned, we ask for our mercy. To all who sorrow, give your peace."  
  
The door opens at the front end of the hall; Simon and Vincent both rejoin the guests. Vincent sniffles a few tears from his face. It is noticeable that he had just received a stern lecture on behaviour. Both father and son return to their seats. Vince sits down in between of his mom and his dad, and quietly pouts to himself. Mary looks up at her dad, and decides she wants to sit on his lap. She holds up her arms to him, and without rejection, Simon lifts her onto his lap.  
  
"Keep true in us the love with which we hold one another." The Priest concludes. "In all our ways we trust you... Here our prayers O God.... Amen."  
  
"Amen." The guests repeated.  
  
A brief paused was made as the Priest turns the page on the podium, so he can start the second part of his prayer.  
  
"When we come together at a time like this we wonder what we as friends can say or do to be helpful and supportive. Words seem so empty when you are here grieving for someone who has touched your lives in special ways.  
  
"Beatrice's body wore out and we are left to deal with her death. One would like to think we all can live forever, and yet death is apart of us.  
  
"Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor... for you and other family members, we who come as friends have no way of calculating the depth of feelings that each of you are having to deal with right now... very probably a huge mix of scare, anger, bewilderment, numbness, turmoil, sadness too deep to describe and more. Regretfully there is nothing we can do to take those feelings away from you... but we can be with you... providing whatever help and support we can to help you through the days ahead.  
  
"When someone you love and have been close to dies, it's as though your world has been turned upside down and you wonder if things will ever get back on an even keel again. Grieving is going to be a different journey, which doesn't have any timetable or pattern. It is often a lonely and scary experience... and what is right for one person is not necessarily right for another. Each has to find their own way to grieve, so do give yourselves time and permission to deal with this strange mix of emotions.  
  
"There comes a time when our heads cannot fathom things and we have to let our hearts take over and let whatever faith and courage we have help us through the turmoil.  
  
"So here we gather to remember Beatrice... and how shall we remember her?  
  
"We are blessed with the gift of memory... and now the memories we have of Beatrice become more precious. Such memories are yours to keep and no one can take them away from you. We can also add to those memories.  
  
"Family members and friends have prepared some remembrances for us... David Seville has put together a Eulogy, and would like to share it now."  
  
Dave took in a deep breathe before standing up to the podium. He then pulls out a piece of paper from his inner jacket pocket and lays it out in front of him. Before he begins he mentally goes over the words he is about to say. He looks up towards the audience and feels all eyes on him. Dave never felt so much pressure.  
  
"What can I say about Miss. Miller, she was the most kindest and most supportive woman anyone could have ever known...?" He finally starts.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"She was always there when I needed a babysitter and she was always there when ever there was a family crisis."  
  
Dave paused for a bit to look up at his boys, Simon, who was sitting up in the front row with Jeanette and their kids, knew that one of those crises that Dave was talking about was the time when he was kidnapped at age ten. He began to frown emotionally, even though that incident was not his fault, he still felt guilty because of it.  
  
Alvin, who sat beside Brittany at the opposite end, bowed his head in shame as he remembered some of the lies he told to her when he was a kid, especially then he and his bothers stole a little toy panda from her. Even though they returned it to her, he never got the chance to make it up to her for that. Theodore remembers the time when he lied to her when Alvin wanted to go on the world tour, balloon race. He catches a tear that is running down his face and sniffs back the rest.  
  
"No matter what happened, Miss. Miller would always be there for us." Dave continues. "She was like a real family member to me and my boys. When she agreed to adopt and look after the Chipettes I knew she had a heart of gold."  
  
The Chipettes remembered the day when they moved in with Miss. Miller and the first year as they had to get use to living with someone else besides just the three of them and not going from one orphanage to the next, and working in dirty kitchens in restaurants for as far as back they could remember. Before Miss. Miller came into their lives they had a hard life. The tears ran down their faces as they remembered her kindness.  
  
"Miss. Miller has never let anyone down, she would always drop whatever she was doing in order to help a friend and family member. She brought joy into everyone's hearts that she knew. It was rare that Miss. Miller would get too angry at someone, but one things for sure if she would ever get upset that it would be best to just let her drive.  
  
The audience chuckled knowingly.  
  
"I'm sure everyone here would all agree that Miss. Miller was one of a kind. I know everyone including myself will have a difficult time letting go of the memories spent with her, and the smiles she'd make for people that she would barely knew."  
  
Dave had to pause for a bit in order to compose himself to go further. He takes a deep breath before looking up once more to continue.  
  
"She loved and was loved by everyone close to her. She would be missed greatly and I know that she wouldn't want anyone to be sad for her absence, but to always have her memories live forever in our hearts. Good- bye's were never Miss. Miller's thing she would always think of a way to keep the moment alive, with that in mind we don't just say 'Good-bye' to her, but Fare-well...Fare-well, Miss. Miller." As Dave finished his speech the Priest stood up.  
  
"Thank you, David." The priest announces when he reaches the podium again. "Next to say a few words is Beatrice's cousin, Todd Johnston."  
  
An elderly man, in his late seventies, from the next row stood up and walked up to the Priest. The Priest addressed the podium to him and again took a seat.  
  
"The most famous thing that my dear sweet cousin would always be famous for is the dance known as the 'Rag-time Ruckus'." Todd begins. "Her and her boyfriend, Morty, was proven quite the pair. Beatrice, loved fun and adventure...there is nothing about it...she lived for it.  
  
"As children growing up, there wasn't much in the way of 'living the good life' during the depression, and as usual, Beatrice, found the way for us to enjoy what we have. She reminded us of life and how we can always find joy in the little things. One thing I have notice, she always enjoyed the theatre and singing. Always being the centre of attention, the world was a stage to her.  
  
"I remember when she called me up one day and told me she was taking in three young chipmunk girls...I thought to myself 'is she nuts? What is she thinking taking care of children when she has had no experience at all?' As usual, Beatrice proved me wrong. As I see before me...she has raised three beautiful and creative girls that have grown up into wonderful people."  
  
The Chipettes started grinning at Todd through their tears.  
  
"The world is not going to be the same without Beatrice Miller, but we will have her memory live on! Her love will live in our hearts forever!"  
  
Again, the priest stands up. "Thank you, Todd... Is there anyone else here that would like to say a few words?"  
  
The room sat still. Most of the guests were too busy sniffling and whipping their tears away from their face.  
  
"Alright then. Next Alvin Seville will sing one of Miss. Miller's favourite songs, 'Come On-A My House'..."  
  
Alvin's stomach began to turn slightly. He never felt so nervous. Finally, he gets up and walks towards the front of the hall. Alvin picks up the microphone that was sitting near the podium. A musical intro started up. The tempo of the song is a bit calmer then it usually is, but still it fit Miss. Miller perfectly.  
  
Alvin takes a deep breath...  
  
Come on-a my house my house, I´m gonna give you candy  
Come on-a my house, my house, I´m gonna give a you  
Apple a plum and apricot-a too eh  
Come on-a my house, my house a come on  
Come on-a my house, my house a come on  
Come on-a my house, my house I´m gonna give a you  
Figs and dates and grapes and cakes eh  
Come on-a my house, my house a come on  
  
Come on-a my house, my house a come on  
  
Come on-a my house, my house, I´m gonna give you candy  
Come on-a my house, my house, I´m gonna give you everything  
  
(instrumental interlude)  
  
Come on-a my house my house, I´m gonna give you Christmas tree  
Come on-a my house, my house, I´m gonna give you  
Marriage ring and a pomegranate too ah  
Come on-a my house, my house a come on  
Come on-a my house, my house a come on  
Come on-a my house, my house I´m gonna give a you  
Peach and pear and I love your hair ah  
Come on-a my house, my house a come on  
Come on-a my house, my house a come on  
  
Come on-a my house, my house, I´m gonna give you Easta-egg  
  
Come on-a my house, my house, I´m gonna give you  
Everything - everything - everything  
  
-------------  
  
The song managed to put smiles on a few tearful faces. Everyone knew that that song suited Miss. Miller to a 'T'.  
  
Alvin puts the microphone down, and walks up to where his family is sitting. He kept his eyes lowered to the ground. Alvin's body quivered for no reason at all. This is a whole new feeling for him. How could one song be so hard to sing and create so much emotion?  
  
Simon stands up as Alvin walked up in his direction. Alvin stops and looks up at his taller brother. The two brothers stare into each other's eyes for a moment. Simon then stretches out his arms and begins to give his brother a hug. A flood of warm tears escaped from Alvin's eyes. He is relieved that he was able to finish the song before his emotions finally took over.  
  
-------------------  
  
After the ceremony, everyone gathered into the next room to have coffee or tea, sandwiches and cakes. On a display at one end of the room sat an urn. Inside the urn are Miss. Miller's ashes. Also on display are many pictures of her and her family that she held dear. Large bouquet of flowers brought a soft touch to the atmosphere. As difficult as this is, everyone is able to have closure and say good-bye, or fare-well, in this case, to the dearly departed Miss. Miller. 


	17. Remembering Old Times!

The song "Only Time" by Enya is borrowed for this chapter.  
  
Chapter 17: Remembering Old Times!  
  
AN HOUR LATER!  
  
Alvin, Brittany, Theodore and Eleanor sat quietly at the kitchen table. Neither of them had anything to say to each other. It has been such an emotional day for them that they didn't even bother changing from their funeral clothes. They just sat in silence. The silence, however, lifted when the sound of small feet running into the kitchen.  
  
"Yeaaa! I'm finally free!" Vincent cheers, as he's now glad to out of the itchy suit he had to wear earlier that day.  
  
"Vincent! Settle down." Simon called out sternly. He walks into the kitchen with his tux still on. Apparently he too still hasn't been able to change just yet. His concern was to get his children dealt with first.  
  
Tom and Mary, whom are also changed in their regular clothes followed close behind their father. Vincent reached for the door handle and began to open it to go out side to play in the backyard.  
  
"You guys play nicely...and stay in the yard!" Simon told his children.  
  
"We will." The triplets chimed at once.  
  
Jeanette walks in, still in her funeral clothes as well, and sits down beside her sister, Eleanor. She lets out a deep sigh, but says no more then that.  
  
Simon watches his kids playing in the yard for a moment. He closes the door and heads for the kitchen counter. He pulls out a jar from the cupboard before taking out a tea kennel.  
  
"Hey, Simon? Are you making some of your tea?" Alvin finally said as he looks up from the table.  
  
"Yea, why?"  
  
"Because, I want some."  
  
"Alvin, this tea tastes awful. You wouldn't like it."  
  
"I don't care, if it tastes like mom's cooking, I want it." Alvin replies with a slight frown.  
  
"Ooo, tea. That sounds nice." Jeanette cooed softly, without looking at her husband.  
  
"Make one for me too, would you Simon." Brittany speaks up softly.  
  
Simon sighed, "Anyone else want some?" He asks while holding up the jar of his special herb tea.  
  
Slowly Theodore and Eleanor start raising their hand to indicate that they too would like some tea.  
  
"I'm going to have to get some more soon..." Simon mutters to himself while he fills the kennel with water.  
  
Brittany lifts the slightly used tissue she still holds in her hand and lifts it to her face. She blows her nose into it, before she looking up to everyone as they sat quietly in their thoughts.  
  
"I think this was the hardest thing for any of us to have to deal with..." She began, her voice trembling.  
  
"Not necessarily..." Simon said over his shoulder, while putting the kennel on the stove and turning it on.  
  
"What do you mean, Simon?" Theodore asks.  
  
"He probably means all the times we've gone on crazy adventures as kids." Alvin softly points out.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You guys forget." Simon shakes his head. "I've been through this before, during the time when I lost my friends from the Island." He says while serving the empty cups on the table while his tea water starts to boil.  
  
"Oh, yea..." Alvin realizes.  
  
"I've seen enough death to last me five lifetimes." Simon plainly stated.  
  
Theodore looks up with a guilty look on his face. "It must have been hard for you. Y-y-y-you know... S-s-seeing Miss. M-Miller?"  
  
Simon frowns as he tries to forget that morning. "I don't even remember walking home after seeing her just lying there... It brought me back to when I discovered Renee that one fateful morning."  
  
Quickly Simon turns and heads back to the kennel when he hears it whistling.  
  
Dave chooses that moment to walk in and saw everyone sitting at the table minus Simon. When he looked over to the stove and saw his middle son making tea, "Oh, good. You're making some tea. Could you make one for me too, please?" He asked.  
  
"But, Dave...This is the special herb tea." Simon tries to explain.  
  
"I know." His father assured him, "You don't mind, do you?" Dave asks hopefully as he pulls a chair up to the table.  
  
"No Dave, not at all. I'll make more." Simon forced a smile. He turns back to the teapot and mutters, "and I'm the one trying to fight depression?"  
  
Simon reaches again in the cupboard and pulls out more herb tea and sprinkles it into the teapot.  
  
"Been a long week, hasn't it?" Dave asked as he tries to make small talk to the suddenly quiet Chipmunks and Chipettes.  
  
"Yes. It has." Eleanor responded. The others just nodded in agreement.  
  
"Miss. Miller was heck of a woman though, wasn't she?" Dave tries again to get them to talk more.  
  
"Yup. She was." Alvin said plainly.  
  
Simon comes by with an extra cup and the teapot filled with more tea. He pours the tea into each cup on the table then heads back to the counter to pour his cup.  
  
"Thanks Simon." Dave says politely.  
  
"Hey, does anyone remember the time when Miss. Miller dressed up as a Mummy in order to help me win a bet with one of the girls from school?" Brittany mentioned as she fought back her tears.  
  
"Oh yea..." Simon smiled as he remembered that time. "Say Jeanette, did you and Alvin also dress up as Mummies."  
  
Jeanette giggled. "Yes, and we all agreed to not discuss that part. For it involved a certain sister thinking it would be a better idea if I didn't wear my glasses." Jeanette complained and giving a glaring look to Eleanor.  
  
Eleanor grins bashfully to Jeanette. "Oops..."  
  
"Still, I was grateful for all of your efforts, especially Miss. Miller's. It made me realize how lucky we are to have had her in our lives." Brittany said.  
  
"Like the time when she helped us win that talent show." Eleanor added.  
  
"You mean, the show when she lent us those cute little 40's style outfits?" Jeanette asked to make sure it was the right talent show Eleanor was talking about, since they had been in plenty as children.  
  
"I remember that. Boy, was I mean about that at first." Brittany sighed with a slightly guilty.  
  
"Well, we all had our moments, Brittany." Jeanette said trying to comfort her sister.  
  
"I know." Brittany said as she took a deep breath.  
  
"Miss. Miller always had a special way in understanding you Chipmunks." Dave comments. "Like during that time when you boys stole her toy panda."  
  
Alvin, Simon, and Theodore instantly started blushing.  
  
"Uh, heh. Yeah..." Theodore stumbled to find the right words.  
  
"No matter what, Miss. Miller loved us and was always there for us...but now...she isn't anymore..." Brittany said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Miss. Miller will always be with us. We just have to look deep within our hearts and we will know that she is there." Dave spoke up.  
  
"Dave's right," Simon sighs as he stares at his cup.  
  
"I don't think I've cried so much in my life...Y-y-you know...something that wasn't over me being...selfish." Brittany slowly admits as she blows her nose again.  
  
"I'm about to cry right now," Alvin said as he made a grim face, "over this tea." He adds after taking his first sip from the cup. Alvin then looks up at Simon. "Why didn't you tell me it tasted so bad?"  
  
Everyone let out a little chuckle over Alvin's comment. They couldn't help the fact that he was right about the tea tasting awful.  
  
Simon was about to say 'I told you so,' when he just looked slightly to one side. "It's an acquired taste." He calmly replies before taking another sip from his cup.  
  
"Boy, that was lame." Tom comments as he and his siblings enter back into the kitchen from outside.  
  
"Hey, how was I supposed to know the ball would get caught in the tree...?" Vincent innocently replies while shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Come here, Vincent." Brittany says softly.  
  
"Awe... What did I do now?" Vincent complains.  
  
Dave and the Chipmunks and Chipettes all start giggling over Vincent's cuteness.  
  
"Nothing yet, I'm sure..." Simon comments as Vince moves slowly to his Aunt Brittany.  
  
"Ignore him Vincent, I just want you to sit with me...is that ok?" Brittany asks.  
  
"I guess." Vincent says as he crawls up to his Aunty. He then sniffs at the cup of tea in front of her.  
  
"What's this?" He asks.  
  
"Special herbed tea that your daddy made us." Eleanor answers.  
  
"Smells like Nana's cooking." Vincent said with a look of discuss as he remembers Vinny's last visit, and her special dinner she cooked one night.  
  
The Chipmunks and Dave started chuckling over Vincent's remark.  
  
"Awe, your such a little sweetie." Brittany cooed as she pats Vincent's head tenderly. She then pulls him closer as she couldn't help but to hug him.  
  
"I know..." Vincent grinned.  
  
"Are you guys feeling better now?" Mary asks as she sits up on her daddy's lap.  
  
"A bit, honey...Thanks." Jeanette sighs as she reaches over and strokes her daughter's cheek.  
  
"Mommy, I'm still a little confused." Tom openly speaks out.  
  
Jeanette picks up her son and sits him between her and Eleanor.  
  
"I know that this isn't easy for you guys to understand." Jeanette mentions to her three children.  
  
"But in time, all of this will make more sense." Eleanor finished.  
  
"So, what will happen now?" Vincent asks confused.  
  
"Now we heal the hurt." Simon replies.  
  
"I hate this!" Vincent complains.  
  
"Why's that Champ?" Alvin asked his nephew.  
  
"Because you're all sad, and we are not going to see Nana Miller anymore." Vincent huffs while crossing his arms.  
  
"Don't worry Vince, the sadness won't last forever." Dave explained.  
  
"Papa Dave? You won't go anywhere, would you?" Tom asked worriedly.  
  
Dave smiles warmly at the little chipmunk. "Not for a while, Tom." He replies.  
  
"I hope it's not for a long while." Vincent sighs. "I don't think I can handle anymore of this sadness."  
  
Brittany then got the impulse to start singing; she takes a deep breath and begins:  
  
(Brittany)  
Who can say  
  
where the road goes  
  
Where the day flows  
  
(Chipmunks and Chipettes)  
  
- only time  
  
(Brittany)  
  
And who can say  
  
if your love grows  
  
As your heart chose  
  
(Chipmunks and Chipettes)  
  
- only time  
  
(Brittany)  
  
Who can say  
  
why your heart sighs  
  
As your love flies  
  
(Chipmunks and Chipettes)  
  
- only time  
  
(Brittany)  
  
And who can say  
  
why your heart cries  
  
when your love lies  
  
(Chipmunks and Chipettes)  
  
- only time  
  
(Chipettes)  
  
Who can say  
  
when the roads meet  
  
That love might be  
  
In your heart  
  
And who can say  
  
when the day sleeps  
  
If the night keeps  
  
all your heart  
  
(Chipmunks and Chipettes)  
  
Night keeps all your heart  
  
(Brittany)  
  
Who can say  
  
if your love grows  
  
As your heart chose  
  
(Chipmunks and Chipettes)  
  
- only time  
  
(Brittany)  
  
And who can say  
  
where the road goes  
  
Where the day flows  
  
(Chipmunks and Chipettes)  
  
- only time  
  
Who knows - only time...  
  
Who knows - only time...  
  
------------  
  
The Seville family all looks at each other and smiles knowing that no matter what happens the will always stay together. 


	18. Yoga Lessons!

Chapter 18: Yoga Lessons!  
  
YEAR AND A HALF LATER!  
  
Two and a half months after the funeral, Brittany, Alvin, and Dave left once again to continue on their tour. Before they left, they sorted out Miss. Miller's personal belongings; furniture and other things she might have collected over the years including placing her home up for sale. At first they tired to convince Theodore and Eleanor to move in to the house; unfortunately, they didn't feel comfortable with that idea, so their only option was to sell the place after they sorted and sold the future was to sell the house.  
  
Once the selling was finalised and jointly decided upon; Brittany and Alvin felt confident enough to continue in their tour, starting from the city where they last left were - Vancouver BC, in Canada.  
  
After months on the road, they had finally returned home. Alvin and Brittany start to plan their next stage in life together as man and wife. The arrangements for their wedding day had begun, the next three months they spent most of their time making sure everything was set perfectly for their big day. From the flowers and table arrangements, to the taste of the wine.  
  
Thanks to Eleanor and Jeanette, the invitations were sent out six months prior to the date set for the Big Day, while Brittany was still on tour.  
  
As the time drew closer and with nothing much on their hands left, the sisters decided to take a break from the preparations and get together for a morning workout from one of Jeanette's Yoga tapes. She recently purchased new one the other day and was anxious to give it a try.  
  
The doorbell chimps, delighted Jeanette ran up to the front door. She was already wearing her workout suit. Jeanette opened the door and greeted her sister, Brittany.  
  
"Hi Brittany." Her voice was breathless.  
  
"Hi, Jeanette. Sorry I'm late. The traffic was really bad..." Brittany began to explain as she entered her sister home and took off her coat, exposing a workout suit that she wore underneath her coat.  
  
"Oh, that's ok. You're here now, that' all that matters." Jeanette walks past her sister and heads for the living room.  
  
"Jeanette? Did you lose weight?" Brittany asks, as she was able to look at her sister clearly.  
  
"You noticed?" Jeanette said with a surprised grinned.  
  
"Well, yea." Brittany smiled. "Of course I noticed."  
  
"Gee, thanks Brittany. It only took me five years to start getting my old body back." Jeanette let out a giggles.  
  
"Hi Brittany! It's about time you showed up." Eleanor complained as soon as her sisters entered the living room. She too happens to be wearing a workout uniform.  
  
"Hey, traffic was bad, ok?" Brittany spat.  
  
"Come one you two," Jeanette said trying to claim them down, "I bought this new Yoga tape and I'm itching to give it a try." She cheered, trying to direct her sisters' attention away from the arguing.  
  
"Your really getting into this Yoga thing, aren't you, Jeanette?" Brittany questioned her sister with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Well, as you can tell it has done wonders for my physique." Jeanette replied by addressing her new and improved body. "I admit, I'm still a beginner at this, but the moves that are being taught are easy."  
  
"If you say so..." Brittany says in a dull tone and shrugged.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for, stick in the tape and let's get started." Eleanor cheers with a bit more enthusiasm.  
  
Without any more delays, Jeanette sticks in the new tape and gets into position with her sisters.  
  
"Namasté class, and welcome to another addition to easy Yoga and a fit body series. Shall we begin?" The young woman announced on the video.  
  
"First lets do the 'Half Moon Posture'... Stand with both feet touching from the heel to the big toe, keeping the back straight and the arms pressed slightly against the sides with palms facing inward."  
  
"This isn't too bad..." Brittany comments.  
  
"Brittany, shush." Jeanette demanded.  
  
"Now, bring the hands together at the chest with palms lightly pressed against each other. Inhale and raise the arms straight up keeping the palms pressed lightly together. Arch your body backwards keeping your arms alongside your neck and head, tilt the head backward and hold. Keep your knees straight while holding posture."  
  
"Oof, this is supposed to be easy?" Brittany starts complaining.  
  
"Slowly return to the tada-asana"  
  
"The what?" Eleanor asks.  
  
"Back to the first position, Ellie." Jeanette answers as she slowly comes back to the standing position.  
  
"Phew." Both Eleanor and Brittany say when they manage to get out of that move.  
  
"Next, the 'Lord of the Dance Posture'. Stand with the feet together and the arms by your sides. Inhale and bend the right leg backward grasping the left foot with your left hand while simultaneously extending the right arm straight out in front."  
  
The girls start wobbling as they tried to keep balanced.  
  
"Continue raising the right arm upward until it is about 45 degrees from the floor while lifting the left leg as high as possible with the left arm. Hold the posture while breathing gently through the nostrils. Keep your gaze fixed slightly above the horizon."  
  
Brittany begins to lose her balance and falls flat on her face.  
  
"Whoa!" She screeches just before she lands with a thud.  
  
Jeanette and Eleanor almost fall out of position as well when they began laugh at Brittany.  
  
"Remain in the nataraja-asana for about one minute then return slowly to a standing position. Repeat by reversing directions 2-4."  
  
"Jeanette, do me a favour, and fast forward section?" Brittany demanded annoyance in her voice clearly stated that she didn't like this one bit.  
  
"What's the matter, Brittany? The taste of the carpet isn't to your liking?" Eleanor teased and then snickers.  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny!" Brittany grumbles.  
  
"Ah, here we go...the next exercise...and look Brittany, I don't think you have to get up from the floor." Jeanette tells her as soon as she finished passing the one they were just doing.  
  
Eleanor starts to giggle again over Jeanette's comment.  
  
"You two are really starting to challenge my patience today, aren't you?" Brittany warns.  
  
Before the lesson starts Jeanette joins Eleanor and Brittany on the floor.  
  
"Ok, now lets really start getting into the warm up." The instructor says.  
  
"What?" All three of the Chipettes cry out.  
  
"Our next move is the 'Scorpion Posture'. This is one of my personal favourites."  
  
"I don't like the sound of this..." Eleanor trailed off.  
  
"Kneel on the floor and lean forward placing the elbows and forearms flat on the floor with the palms facing down. Your arms should be placed about shoulder-distance apart." The instructor begins. "Extend your head forward and lift it as high as possible. Raise the buttocks and place the feet firmly on the bottoms the toes. Inhale a swing the legs up and over the head while maintaining your balance. Bring the legs straight up over your head. Slowly bend the knees and drop the legs toward the head being careful not to move too quickly or drop the legs to far while maintaining balance."  
  
Brittany, Eleanor, and Jeanette haven't even moved from the first position and stared at the TV with their jaws hanging down in disbelief.  
  
"You have got to be kidding." Eleanor says.  
  
"That's it! Jeanette, shut it off! I'm done." Brittany said letting her hands fly in the air.  
  
"Uh, Jeanette? Are you sure you have the right tape for beginners?" Eleanor asks.  
  
"It should be..." Jeanette started to reply as she reached over for the tape cover. "'Simple Yoga...For an Intermediate Workout' ...Oh dear. I must have dropped it in the cart before reading the whole cover."  
  
"Why did you do that?" Asked Eleanor.  
  
"Oh, I had to catch Vincent before he knocked over a display of canned corn." Jeanette answered sheepishly.  
  
Both Brittany and Eleanor took a deep breath and sighed. It would figure that at least one of Jeanette's kids would inherit her klutziness.  
  
"I don't know about you two, but I've had enough Yoga for one day...why don't we go out for a latte?" Brittany suggested.  
  
Eleanor and Jeanette looked at each other and smiled. "Ok." The both chimed at once.  
  
The three Chipettes get up off the floor and giggled as they got their coats and headed out the door.  
  
"Boy, that was kinda funny though..." Eleanor said before her sisters told her to shut up. 


	19. Reliving the Good Ol' Days, Part 1!

Chapter 19: Re-living the Good Ol' Days, Part 1!  
  
TWO DAYS LATER!  
  
It happened to be a week before Brittany and Alvin's wedding and naturally Alvin has been anxious all that time, like any other groom. He just realizing that he is about to be married, normally he should be happy, but he is more nervous for the up coming event, hoping that he wouldn't make a fool of himself or his new bride. He sweated for half hour after his fiancée left, he didn't want to show her his fears, since he wasn't used to having them in the first place.  
  
Brittany was out with her sisters looking at real estate and getting the final adjustments to her wedding gown. It gave him time to think, to reflect on their future together. The money they made while on tour, made more then enough for a nice beautiful home. Not only that, but after the wedding, Alvin and Brittany plan on going to Porto Rico for two weeks.  
  
Right now, Dave is at the studios preparing them for their next album. And the triplets had started 1st grade, and were growing up fast.  
  
The last five months all he had been doing was organizing plans and reservations for this wedding. Only now it is hitting him.  
  
What was he going to do? He could not just call the whole thing off. There is no sense in putting in months of planning to just throw it all away. Especially after his grand speech as he proposed to his wife-to-be at the celebration party before their first world tour together, without the rest of the Chipmunks and Chipettes. Besides, he knows that Brittany would never forgive him for suddenly canceling out on their plans. Alvin figures all he needs is a major distraction from having cold feet at this moment. He paces the room trying to figure out a solution to his dilemma.  
  
-------------------  
  
MEANWHILE DOWNSTAIRS...  
  
Simon turned away from the kitchen counter and walked towards the kitchen table with two cups of tea in his hands.  
  
"Here you go, Theodore." He says to his brother as he hands him one of the cups.  
  
"Thanks Simon," smiled Theodore. He reaches over to the plate of cookies and takes one.  
  
"So, how's the job of assistant chef holding up?" Simon asked.  
  
"It's a lot tougher then taking the courses, but at least the pay is good. Not only that, but with the money Ellie and I are saving, we can get our own restaurants soon." Theo proudly replies.  
  
"That's great, Theodore." Simon happily responds. He is glad to see his younger brother really making something of himself.  
  
----------------  
  
BACK UPSTAIRS...  
  
Alvin continued pacing the room and pondered what to do about these pre- wedding jitters. That's when he noticed the newspaper. With a frown his face, Alvin picked up the paper to get a better look at the article that seem to have caught his attention. The grinding gears started moving as he started thinking up a plan.  
  
It was fifteen minutes later when Alvin comes running downstairs with the paper still in his hand. His face lights up when he sees his brothers sitting in the kitchen.  
  
"Boy, am I glad to see you guys." Alvin smiles.  
  
Theodore smiles back while Simon raises an eyebrow in suspicion.  
  
"We're glad to see you too, Alvin." Theodore says. "What's up?"  
  
"This!" Alvin says as he holds up the newspaper.  
  
"Oh, no. I recognize that tone... You have some cooked-up scheme planned, don't you?" Simon wagged his finger at his older brother; he should have foreseen this when Alvin came downstairs.  
  
"Come on you guys. This will be like the good ol' days." Alvin pleaded.  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of." Simon mutters.  
  
"What did you have planned, Alvin?" Theodore asked innocently, he was clueless as usual.  
  
"Theodore, don't encourage him." Simon grumbled and shook his head.  
  
"Well, I was upstairs thinking when I came across this newspaper ad." Alvin began.  
  
Simon and Theodore peer over to the see the ad themselves as Alvin continues to explain his plan.  
  
"If you'd notice, that there is Parade going on today...well, what I was thinking it would be great if we gave them a little bit of a Chipmunk feel to it."  
  
"Alvin!" Both Simon and Theodore cry out at once.  
  
"What?" Alvin asks with a shrug.  
  
"Do you realize that this Parade is being televised?" Simon pointed out.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Now, what I was thinking is that we need disguises. That way, no one could recognize us. This could be very interesting, don't you think?"  
  
"'Interesting', doesn't seem to describe how this could be..." Simon mutters.  
  
Alvin thought about his plan for a moment, "All this plan needs is a feminine touch..."  
  
"Alvin, it's bad enough that you're trying to drag us into this, there is no reason to drag any of the girls either." Simon stated.  
  
"Who said anything about needing to get them involved?" Alvin questioned with a mischievous grin.  
  
Simon nearly went pale in the face when his brother said this. "Oh no. No, no, no!"  
  
"Come on, 'Simone'. It'll be fun." Alvin teased slightly.  
  
Simon responded by giving Alvin a glare and a growl.  
  
With a look of saying, 'how did Alvin start talking us into this,' Theodore and Simon follow Alvin upstairs to get started on this plan of his ready. They went into Jeanette's closet and 'borrowed' one of her dresses.  
  
"If this dress gets ruined because of you, Alvin..." Simon warns.  
  
"Relax Simon. It's all taken care of. When in doubt, we could just buy her a new one." Alvin suggests.  
  
"That does not help." Simon grumbles.  
  
"Alvin, are you sure this plan will work?" Theodore asks.  
  
"Of course this will work... What can go wrong?" Alvin replied with confidence.  
  
"That does it. Alvin, you're on your own." Simon spat as he throws Jeanette's dress on the bed.  
  
"Aww, come on Simon. I need you're help with this."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Alvin, grow up already. You're going to get married next week. I'm married and raising three kids. And Theodore has a full time job as a Chef. We each have responsibilities now. Somehow, I just don't see us running around the city and sneaking in Parade for a publicity stunt, doesn't seem too practical!"  
  
"Come on, Simon. I promise no dangerous stunts, just find a way in getting in this Parade and sing one song then we get back home before anyone is the wiser..."  
  
Simon responds by rolling his eyes skyward and letting out a growling sigh. Theodore simply looks on with a nervous expression. And Alvin picks up the dress and hands it to Simon with a positive grin. 


	20. Reliving the Good Ol' Days, Part 2!

The Song "Footloose", by Kenny Loggins is borrowed for this Chapter.  
  
Chapter 20: Re-living the Good Ol' Days, Part 2  
  
The three brothers stood in the middle of a parking lot. Surrounding them were all the floats that are going to be in the parade. They waited for an opportunity to ask one of the teams so they could be in the parade. This stunt could go either way for the Chipmunks. Simon and Theodore's concern were that it could affect their jobs and career. Alvin worried that his plan to regain the Chipmunk popularity would not succeed.  
  
As soon as they found the right float, Alvin did a lot of sweet-talking to coax the owners to become involved with this scheme. With a little work, they were all able to make a few minor adjustments to the float. The next step was to get in costume.  
  
The girls giggled as they helped Simon with the dress and make-up. Theodore dressed up as a biker in black leather, while Alvin dressed up as an officer.  
  
"How come you get to be the officer?" Simon complained.  
  
"Because the uniform only comes in my size." Alvin smirked as he adjusted his officer's hat on his head.  
  
Simon lets out a nervous sigh and shakes his head in disbelief.  
  
"If you like Simon, you can be the biker." Theodore innocently suggests.  
  
"That's ok Theodore. Thanks anyway." Simon says as he waves off his brother's offer. "I just hope that no one recognizes us...?" He then wonders.  
  
"Well, this isn't what I planned to do on my day off." Theodore admits to his brother.  
  
"Me neither. Somehow, I feel by the end of this day Alvin will be the one that will pay for all of this." Simon groaned before heading off to help the rest of the young participants of the parade.  
  
With a few quick modifications, the new float is ready to go. It catches up with the line up of floats, and once they got close to the crowed the music starts up.  
  
----------  
  
I been working so hard  
Keep punching my card  
Eight hours, for what?  
Oh, tell me what I got  
  
I get this feeling  
That time's just holding me down  
I'll hit the ceiling  
Or else I'll tear up this town  
  
Tonight I gotta cut  
  
(Chorus)  
Loose, footloose  
Kick off your Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise  
Pull me off a my knees  
Jack, get back  
C'mon before we crack  
Lose your blues  
Everybody cut footloose  
  
----------  
  
Nathan sat at his deck working on a few of his papers. He had left the small TV going, so he could watch a bit of the afternoon parade.  
  
Once he heard the Chipmunks sing 'Footloose' his ears perked. Nathan first thought one of the floats might have borrowed the song for their entry. To his surprise, he recognized Simon's brothers, Alvin and Theodore. The tall Chipette, however, seemed all too familiar.  
  
Nathan raised his eyebrow in surprise but said nothing as he, out of curiosity, decided to call Simon at home...just to be sure. The only response he got was the answering machine. Without leaving a message, Nathan then tried Simon's cell phone. Again, he got the answering machine.  
  
Nathan hung up without deciding to leave a message. He figures that he'd get Simon to explain why he was in the parade in a dress.  
  
The thought of it made him laugh, and he wondered what his son, Tom, would have thought if he'd saw Simon like this. Finally he decided to leave a message at Simon's home number.  
  
-------------  
  
I been working so hard  
Keep punching my card  
Eight hours, for what?  
Oh, tell me what I got  
  
I get this feeling  
That time's just holding me down  
I'll hit the ceiling  
Or else I'll tear up this town  
  
Tonight I gotta cut  
  
(Chorus)  
Loose, footloose  
Kick off your Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise  
Pull me off a my knees  
Jack, get back  
C'mon before we crack  
Lose your blues  
Everybody cut footloose  
  
-------------  
  
The Chipettes come walking out of the Wedding boutique store after they had just getting the final adjustments made on the gowns that they will wear.  
  
"Ooh, this is going to be the best wedding ever!" Brittany cooed as she slipped on her sunglasses.  
  
"I'm sure it will, Brittany." Jeanette says reassuringly as she placed a hand on Brittany's arm.  
  
As the girls passed a TV store, Eleanor spotted the Parade on one of the displays.  
  
"Hey, check this out." She calls out to her sisters when she stopped to watch.  
  
The camera manages to get a close up shot of a chipmunk wearing a police uniform. Brittany instantly does a double take and takes off her sunglasses for a better look.  
  
"Alvin...?" She questioned the TV behind the glass window.  
  
Another camera shot did a close up on a chubby chipmunk in a black biker outfit.  
  
"Is that Theodore?" Eleanor asks in disbelief as she stared back at her sisters.  
  
The third camera shot did a close up on a female chipmunk doing a funky dance.  
  
"I don't know," Jeanette announced in irritation, "But that Chipette there is wearing one of my dresses."  
  
Each of the girls were fuming and growling, no words could describe the anger they felt, when they looked at each other, the meaning was clear 'I'm going to kill him when he gets home'.  
  
----------------------  
  
I been working so hard  
Keep punching my card  
Eight hours, for what?  
Oh, tell me what I got  
  
I get this feeling  
That time's just holding me down  
I'll hit the ceiling  
Or else I'll tear up this town  
  
Tonight I gotta cut  
  
(Chorus)  
Loose, footloose  
Kick off your Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise  
Pull me off a my knees  
Jack, get back  
C'mon before we crack  
Lose your blues  
Everybody cut footloose  
  
-----------------  
  
The Chipmunks were really starting to enjoy themselves. This all seemed so much like the good ol' days from when they were kids. Performing is defiantly in their blood. The more the crowd cheered, the more they got in character.  
  
It has been such a long time since the three of them have ever done anything this crazy, and yet, they were having the time of their lives. None of them expected that growing up meant growing apart, especially when it came to their singing career.  
  
Suddenly, without warning the float lost control. They started to roll fast down a hill.  
  
Simon manages his way to the driver's side of the float. Once there, he figured out that the breaks had failed. He, and another member of the float crew, immediately threw back the emergency brake. That was able to work to a certain point. Unfortunately, it wasn't able to slow them down in time. They were heading towards a building at the bottom of the hill, and there wasn't a thing they could do about it.  
  
The float, and everyone on it, skidded right through the open doors of the building. A loud crashing sound is heard along with a cloud of feathers flying out from inside the open doors.  
  
The sign above the door said, 'The Pillow Factory'.  
  
-------------------  
  
You're playing so cool  
Obeying every rule  
Dig way down in your heart  
You're yearning, burning for some  
  
Somebody to tell you  
That life ain't passing you by  
I'm trying to tell you  
It will if you don't even try  
  
You can fly if you'd only cut  
  
(Chorus)  
Loose, footloose  
Kick off your Sunday shoes  
Oowhee, Marie  
Shake it, shake it for me  
Whoa, Milo  
C'mon, c'mon let go  
Lose your blues  
Everybody cut footloose  
  
FIRST - we got to turn you around  
SECOND - You put your feet on the ground  
THIRD - Now take a hold of your soul  
FOUR - Whooooooooa, I'm turning it  
  
Loose, FOOTLOOSE!  
  
---------------  
  
Everyone comes waddling out of the factory one by one covered in feathers. They all looked at each other, and instead of getting mad about the situation, they all started to laugh.  
  
It is then that the police cars show up and surround them at the scene. 


	21. How a Bad Day Can Get Worse!

Chapter 21: How a Bad Day Can Get Worse!  
  
HOURS LATER...  
  
When the chipmunks finally get home, they were still wearing their costumes. They had just got out of the police station from across town after hours of endless questioning. Needless to say the boys are very tired and glad to be home.  
  
"What a nightmare!" Simon cried out as he and his brothers walked back in the house.  
  
"Keep your panties on," Alvin said. "For the most part it turned out alright."  
  
"We nearly got killed when that float lost control!" Simon shouted at Alvin.  
  
"Hee, hee... Oops." Alvin sheepishly chuckled.  
  
"We're just lucky those Officers didn't decide to arrest us for endangering lives. That is the last thing any of us need."  
  
"Yeah." Theodore agreed and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Well, at least we are home, and in one piece now." Alvin commented.  
  
Simon let out a growl and walked up to the hall phone. He noticed that there is a message waiting for him so he pressed the button to hear the message.  
  
"Uh, hi Simon. It's Nathan. I was just wondering if you had anything to do with that Parade this morning? I just happened to be watching it when I saw three Chipmunks that looked so much like you and your brothers. Don't tell me that you were the one in the dress snickers... Anyway, give me a call ok. See you after the weekend."  
  
"Oh great." Simon mutters.  
  
"Gee, if Nathan found out about this Parade I wonder who else could have found out." Theodore gulped, "What if someone at the restaurant I work at found out? I could loose my reputation!" The chubby chipmunk started to panic.  
  
Both Simon and Theodore turned to Alvin. They forced their fists onto their hips, and glared at their trouble-making brother.  
  
"Now fella's. Don't tell me that you didn't have the slightest bit of fun out there today?" Alvin asked.  
  
Theodore and Simon looked at each other in puzzlement. After thinking about for a second, they had to admit that it was fun being in the parade. The two of them started to smile at each other then turned to face Alvin once again.  
  
"Well..." Simon and Theo began to chime.  
  
Just then the door opens and the triplets come running in.  
  
"Yes! I win again!" Vincent shouted.  
  
Mary sticks her head out the door and waves at the person that picked her and her brothers up from Kindergarten.  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Soyer." She shouted out.  
  
Renee's mother honks her horn and drives off knowing now that the kids are safe in the house.  
  
"Hi, ya kids!" Alvin calls out to them.  
  
"Hi Uncle Alvin... Why are you dressed up as a cop?" Mary asks. She momentarily forgets to close the door since she's distracted by what her uncle is wearing.  
  
"Uncle Theodore, um, where did you get the biker outfit?" Tom asks.  
  
Vincent looks over to the chipmunk in the dress and raised an eyebrow in suspicion.  
  
"And who's the chick?" He finally questioned.  
  
"Who are you calling a 'chick'?" Simon bellowed in his normal voice.  
  
Vince, Tom, and Mary stood with their mouths hung open in a shock. Their father was wearing dress, which belong to their mother.  
  
"Dad?" The three of them said in unison.  
  
"Don't ask." Simon said as he held up his hand to signal his children not to go further in wondering what had happened.  
  
"But Dad...your in a dress." Tom stammered.  
  
"Lets just say your Uncle Alvin just has a bad habit of getting into situations that has to include your Uncle Theo and me." Simon tells his son.  
  
All three kids look at each other, unsure of what to say about any of this. They finally shrugs their shoulders and look back up at the grown ups.  
  
"Oooookaaaayyyy." Mary says unsure what else to say.  
  
"You know dad." Vincent starts saying. "I don't know which is more disturbing...you in a dress? ...Or..." Vincent giggled, "You looking good in a dress?"  
  
"That's enough out of you." Simon said. "I have to get out of this dress before your mom sees me." He adds.  
  
"Too late." An angry voice spoke from the doorway.  
  
Simon looked up to see Jeanette with her arms crossed and tapping her foot at the entrance of the front door.  
  
"Ah, hi Jeanette." Simon greeted his wife sheepishly.  
  
"Well, uh, Theodore shall we go and leave these two to talk?" Alvin suggests as he dragged Theodore by the arm and not giving him the chance to answer.  
  
Just as Alvin and Theodore reach the open door, Brittany and Eleanor step inside.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" Brittany said demanded.  
  
"Yeah." Eleanor agreed with her sister, her arms were crossed over her chest.  
  
"Cool. Dad and our uncles are going to get in trouble." Vincent says while rubbing his hands in anticipation.  
  
"Kids, go to your room." Jeanette demanded.  
  
"Aaawww." The triplets whine.  
  
"Why do we have to leave?" Tom asks.  
  
"Yeah, we didn't do anything wrong." Mary adds.  
  
"I know. But mommy might use a few words that might not be suitable for young sensitive ears." Jeanette says as she kept an angry stare at Simon.  
  
"Ah, right." Vincent cringes. He then turns to whisper to Simon. "Good luck, dad."  
  
He and his siblings start running upstairs to their room.  
  
As soon as the door of the triplet's room was heard closing, Jeanette and her sister gave their spouses a hard angry look. In return they got three sheepish looking chipmunks.  
  
"Alright, start talking." Brittany demanded.  
  
"It's Alvin's fault." Both bothers pointed their fingers at Alvin.  
  
"Oh, thanks a lot you guys." Alvin said in a huff.  
  
"Look anytime we are in these types of messes, it's always YOUR fault." Simon pointed out.  
  
"I'm with Simon on this one." Theodore agrees.  
  
"I just can't believe you did this one week before our wedding?" Brittany cried out in disbelief.  
  
"Well, ah..." Alvin stumbled to try and find the right words to say.  
  
"And YOU Theodore...!" Eleanor glared.  
  
"Hey, don't be going in blaming me for all of this. You know me, I just go with the flow." Theodore responds in defense.  
  
"I see. Well, why don't you take 'the flow', and get in the car. We have a lot to discuss on our way back home." Eleanor says in a disapproving tone.  
  
As the two youngest members of the Seville siblings leave the house, Jeanette turns her attention to her husband. She opens her mouth to say something to him, but Simon held up her hand in a 'stop' signal.  
  
"Before you say anything, I would like to get changed into my regular clothes." Simon told her.  
  
"Fine. Why don't we go upstairs, so we can talk about you borrowing my things without asking." Jeanette said while following Simon up the stairs.  
  
Now that Brittany and Alvin are alone in the living room, Alvin finds himself chuckling nervously over his fiancée's angry glares.  
  
"Heh, what can I say? The more things change...the more they stay the same?" He says to her.  
  
Brittany responds with a growl of frustration. 


	22. Alvin and Brittany's Wedding!

The Song "I Turn To You" by Christina Aguilera is borrowed for this chapter.  
  
Chapter 22: Alvin and Brittany's Wedding!  
  
A WEEK LATER!  
  
Three days ago Vinny showed up in order to help with the final wedding preparations for Alvin and Brittany's wedding. Vinny also took this opportunity to visit her three beloved grandchildren, Vincent, Mary-Anne, and Tom.  
  
There was just so much to catch up on it was difficult to begin where. One thing was for sure, Vinny is quite impressed on how big her grandkids have grown since the last time she had seen them – back then they had been tiny little things; still in diapers. She had to admit Simon and Jeanette have done a good job in parenting these young ones. She had scowled at Simon to get rid of that earring, but he stubbornly refused. Simon has heard it for so long that he just laughs at it now.  
  
However, most of Vinny's attention had gone to Alvin and Brittany's wedding day. Of course anything that involved Alvin and Brittany had to be big. They rented a ballroom in a ritzy hotel. As the guests started arriving and taking their seats, the Chipmunks and Chipettes waited in separate rooms.  
  
As the Chipettes waited, they took this opportunity to touch up their hair, and make up. Not to mention placing Brittany's veil perfectly on her head. Brittany stood in front of a mirror admiring her beauty while her sisters Eleanor and Jeanette helped Mary-Anne fix her dress and hair.  
  
"I can't believe how gorgeous I look in this dress." Brittany proudly spoke, never keeping her eyes off the mirror.  
  
"It is a lovely pick, Brittany." Jeanette agreed smiling.  
  
"So let me get this straight, mom. I'm being asked to make a mess on the floor with these flower paddles?" Mary-Anne asked her mother.  
  
"Well, just this once you know, sweetie. And only how we rehearsed last night, you remember right?" Jeanette said pushing back a small amount of hair from her daughter's forehead.  
  
"Yes, mom."  
  
"You look like such a doll in that dress, Mary." Eleanor cooed and hugged her only niece.  
  
Mary looked down on herself and sighed. "I look fluffy." She said making a face.  
  
"Come now, it's a lovely dress. Your Aunt Brittany picked it out just for you." Jeanette pointed out.  
  
"I suppose so." Mary said; she turned to aunt Brittany. "Thank you, Aunt Brittany."  
  
"Awe, your welcome cutie."  
  
"There is just one thing that is missing for this wedding." Eleanor commented sadly.  
  
"What's that Ellie?" Brittany asks.  
  
"Miss. Miller. She would have loved to be here." Eleanor said wiping a tear that escaped from her eye.  
  
"That's true." Jeanette nodded.  
  
Brittany nods sadly knowing how true her Eleanor words rang.  
  
Mary looks around the room before tugging on her mother's dress. "But mom, Nana Miller is here." She whispers up at her.  
  
"I-I-I'm sure she is Mary, dear." Jeanette pats her daughter's head.  
  
Mary sighed in defeat. She knows her mother doesn't really believe her.  
  
-----------------  
  
MEANWHILE, IN THE OTHER ROOM...  
  
The Chipmunks wait in a room at the front end of the hall. Alvin is naturally showing cold feet by pacing in the room. Simon and Theodore glance at each other then back at Alvin.  
  
"And I thought I was bad on my wedding day." Simon chooses this moment to comment; his arms firmly crossed over his chest.  
  
"Well, he is about to tie the knot, Simon." Theodore said.  
  
"I can't believe I'm about to be m-m-married." Alvin stammered.  
  
"Yes, and here we are all wondering how will all your adoring female fans cope with this?" Simon sarcastically comments.  
  
Alvin shot Simon a look.  
  
"You boys almost ready?" Dave asks as he walks into the room.  
  
"Yes Dave." Simon and Theodore chime at once.  
  
Dave looked at Alvin who was showing the signs of uncertainness.  
  
"Is something the matter, Alvin?" Dave asked his son.  
  
"Isn't it obvious, Dave? I'm really nervous about this marriage thing." Alvin told his father.  
  
Dave looked at Alvin thoughtfully, the older man sighed before deciding to speak. "Do you remember the time when I was engaged to marry Marsha?" He asked Alvin.  
  
"Yes. What a fiasco." Alvin admitted.  
  
"It was, wasn't it?" Dave chuckled. "Do you remember what you said that helped Marsha and I make our choice to not go through with the wedding?" He added.  
  
"I said, 'You two were grown-ups and that you were old enough to make your own choices'."  
  
Simon raised his hand to mention that it was actually he who had said that just before the wedding began. Alvin parroted what he had said to Dave and Marsha when given the chance to speak up over any objections. He stopped knowing that would have been pointless to mention. But then again it was giving Alvin some direction to his situation.  
  
"But Dave, this isn't about wanting or not wanting to marry, I'm just very nervous about it. I mean it such a big step for Brittany and me." Alvin explained.  
  
"If you are sure you feel up to it then by all means let nothing stand in your way. But if you still feel that you are not ready we call the whole wedding off?" Dave suggested.  
  
"I know I can, but I love Brittany, and..." He smiled when he realized why he was marrying his childhood sweetheart. "Thanks Dave, but I'm ready to go through with this. I'm just being silly."  
  
"Remember Alvin, you said it, not me." Simon joked as he helped straightened his son, Tom's bowtie.  
  
Theodore, Tom, and Vincent chuckled over Simon's comment.  
  
"You are such a comedian, Simon." Alvin shook his head; he was feeling better already. He looked at Dave before continuing, "Honestly, some brotherly support here wouldn't be half bad." And he headed for the door.  
  
Dave mentally smiled at himself, thinking how little his boys change over the years.  
  
AN HOUR LATER...  
  
The ceremony turned out flawless, not counting the moment when Alvin stuttered on a few lines, and Brittany nearly broke out in tears.  
  
When the ceremony ended, the guests were moved into the dinning room to mingle before the food would be served. Meanwhile the bride and groom along with their siblings and of course Dave and the triplets were guided out to the gardens for group photos. It was almost another hour later when they joined the rest of the guests in the dinning hall. There they were served a wonderful feast that each guest had picked out for their own personal tastes. In each course there were three choices.  
  
As the final meal was served and eaten, the three-layered wedding cake was brought out. The photographer wanted one good shot of the bride and along with the bride's maids and groom's best 'Munks'. The picture looked perfect, but as the photographer was about to take the picture something caught Simon's eye. He looked over to where the cake sat and saw Vincent trying to steal a piece.  
  
"Vincent!" Simon hissed just as the photographer snapped the shot.  
  
When everyone finished their desert, the chairs and tables were moved to one side of the room so that there could be room for dancing.  
  
Simon, Theodore, Eleanor, and Jeanette hopped on the stage that had been set up at the end of the hall. Together they began sing a special song for Alvin and Brittany's first dance.  
  
------------------  
  
When I'm lost in the rain,  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light  
to light my way.  
And when I'm scared and losing ground;  
When my world is going crazy,  
You can turn it all around.  
  
And when I'm down  
you're there; pushing me to the top.  
You're always there;  
giving me all you've got.  
  
CHORUS  
  
For a shield from the storm;  
For a friend; for a love  
To keep me safe and warm,  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong;  
For the will to carry on;  
For everything you do;  
For everything that's true,  
I turn to you.  
  
When I lose the will to win,  
I just reach for you  
and I can reach the sky again.  
I can do anything,  
'Cause your love is so amazing;  
'cause your love inspires me. (Yes it does)  
  
And when I need a friend,  
you're always on my side;  
Giving me faith that gets me through the night.  
  
CHORUS  
  
For the arms to be my shelter  
through all the rain;  
For truth that will never change;  
For someone to lean on;  
for a heart I can rely on  
through anything; (you can rely on me)  
For that one who I can run to....  
I turn to you.  
  
CHORUS  
  
I turn to you...  
  
-----------------  
  
As the last verse was sung, Alvin and Brittany shared a kiss. Everyone who knew them cheered on as the newlyweds danced.  
  
The whole celebration went on till the 3 am the following day before the guests slowly started to head home. 


	23. Maternally Thinking!

Chapter 23: Maternally Thinking!  
  
10 DAYS LATER...  
  
Everything has pretty much been quiet around the house since Alvin and Brittany left for Porto Rico for a two-week honeymoon four days ago. Vinny is now able to rest and visiting her two other grown sons and her three ever growing grandchildren.  
  
Simon and Jeanette have gone out for dinner and movie. And even Dave was gone for the evening; Simon had kindly requested if Eleanor, Theodore, and Vinny could sit for kids. They had eagerly had taken the request, since it would give them time to catch up with each other.  
  
Eleanor and Theodore rented few movies for their night with Vinny and their nephews and niece. Theodore had picked the latest comedy and action film for themselves and few cartoons for the kids.  
  
After the triplets had gone to bed, the grown ups are able to relax with the other movie. The movie is only half finished when Vinny decided to ask the question that had been bothering her since Alvin's Wedding.  
  
"So, when are you two going to get married?" Asked Vinny in anticipation.  
  
Theodore and Eleanor blushed. It wasn't what they were really considering at this time. "Well, ah..." Theodore stumbled to try and find the words. "We, ah...are picking the right moment."  
  
"Right now we are focusing on building enough finances so we could buy our own restaurant and building a stable career." Eleanor added with a smile.  
  
"Oh, I see." Vinny said with a slight frown appearing on her face.  
  
Being that both Simon and Alvin are now married, naturally, she would expect that Theodore should tie the knot soon. Vinny had been surprised to hear about Simon unintentionally got Jeanette pregnant and quickly decided to marry her years ago. In the long run she was glad it happened. The moment his children had been born, Simon showed an enormous improvement in his attitude towards life especially after the ordeal he had been through.  
  
Vinny looked up at the couple sitting quietly on the couch, their arms knotted with others happily munching on popcorn. She smiled knowing that they are happy together weather married or not. She also noticed out of all of her boys and their friends, Theodore and Eleanor barely fought or disagreed with each other. Vinny had a good feeling that these two will be fine, no matter what situations may happen in their lives.  
  
With a content sigh, Vinny turns her attention back to the movie on TV. She reached down on her own small bowel of popcorn and grabs a few popped kernels and pops them in her mouth. She continues to watch the screen, but her mind still wondered onto other things.  
  
"What's wrong, mom?" Asked Theodore. He heard her sigh and wondered if he had said or did anything to upset her.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine, dear." Vinny said and waved casually. "I'm just so proud of you boys and the achievement that the three of you made so far."  
  
"Thanks, mom." Theodore said as he blushed at her comment.  
  
Just then they heard a small voice coming from upstairs. "Mommy..." The voice was recognized to be Tom's. Theo, Ellie, and Vinny all looked up at each other for a moment before Eleanor decided to go and see what the young chipmunk wanted.  
  
"I'll go," she said as she got up from the couch.  
  
As soon as Eleanor left the living room and got the foot of the stairs she looked up to see a small little chipmunk looking down.  
  
"What is it, Tom? What do you need?" Eleanor asked.  
  
"I want my mommy." The four year old cried. He wrapped his little arms around the railing at the top of the stairs. His glasses were so big and round that they nearly covered his entire face. Just by looking at him, Eleanor knew that he was still very tired.  
  
"Aw, sweetie. Mommy is still out with daddy, remember?" Eleanor explained as she started to come up the stairs. "But I'm here, you can ask me what you would like and I'll get it for you."  
  
Tom thought about it for a moment and looked up at his aunty. "I want some water." He said. When Eleanor got to the top of the stairs; Tom instantly reached towards her, indicating that he wants to be picked up.  
  
"Ok, sweetie." Eleanor cooed.  
  
Tom snuggled close as he was being carried down the stairs. This gave her a sudden strange feeling, which she was unable to describe. When she pin pointed the feeling she knew she wanted to have a small infant to snuggle close to her, just like Tom was doing. She knows that Theodore didn't want children right now. Their goals are to earn enough to buy their own restaurant first is more important. She now realized that her priorities were changing. Her maternal instincts would always kick in a major way, always when she was around her sister's children. And back then she never had been sure why till now.  
  
Eleanor took Tom to the kitchen and got him a glass of water. She sat with him at the kitchen table and waited patiently for him to finish the glass of cool refreshing liquid.  
  
After when he finally finished, Tom handed the glass back to Eleanor. She put the glass in the sink and took him back upstairs. After tucking him safely back into his bed, she sat and marveled at all three children. She impatiently waited for the time when she could have little ones to call her own. Taking a deep breath, Eleanor finally decided to go back downstairs and rejoin her boyfriend and his mother to watch the rest of the video. 


	24. The Fun Day That Wasn't!

Chapter 24: The Fun Day that Wasn't!  
  
A YEAR AND A HALF LATER!  
  
The doorbell rings and Simon walks up to the door while reading one of his books from collage. He opens the door to see his brother Alvin standing there.  
  
"What's the matter? Forget your keys again?" Simon said with half a smile.  
  
"Funny." Alvin grumbled. "How's Jeanette? Still sick with the flu?"  
  
"Yeah. She's feeling a tad better today, but I wouldn't recommend her getting out of bed just yet." Simon shook his head. "I do, however, appreciate you taking the kids today."  
  
"No problem. So where are they? Brittany is waiting in the car!" Alvin replied as he jerked thumb behind him.  
  
"They're still finishing their breakfast. Why doesn't Brittany just come in?"  
  
"Ah, you know her. She is afraid to catch Jeanette's flu."  
  
"I see. Actually, Jeanette caught the flu from Tom. He was very sick last week."  
  
"Ouch." Alvin winced. "He is all better now, right?"  
  
"Oh yeah. No worries there."  
  
"So why aren't they ready? You asked me to be here at 9am, and now you are telling me that they are still eating. Honestly, why even do I bother?"  
  
"I told you to come early, because you have an annoying habit of being late." Simon said with a serious look as he put the book aside.  
  
"I do not. It is you that should be more organized with your kids." Alvin retorted.  
  
"Hay, parenting is tough! Even with Dave helping us it's sometimes difficult organizing the kids. Especially now that Jeanette and I are going to school, and I'm also working part-time to top it off. So as you can see I'm really stressed right now."  
  
Alvin snorted, "Simon, to me you've always been stressed."  
  
Simon turned and glared at his brother. "Funny."  
  
With a sigh, he continues. "Anyway, thanks again for volunteering to take the kids to Fun Park today. It'll give me the opportunity to finish my paper on Astor Physics."  
  
"Hay, what are brothers for? Fun Park wouldn't be fun without the kids being there."  
  
"Oh, hey that reminds me." Simon reaches in his pocket and pulls out some money. "Here this should cover for some of the rides and food."  
  
"Ah, Simon you don't have to. Brittany and I could cover."  
  
"No. Consider it as part of payment for taking the kids today."  
  
"Alright. If you insist." Alvin said as he reluctantly takes the money. As both of them entered the kitchen the three young chipmunks are just finishing their breakfast.  
  
"Ok, guys," Simon calls out. "Make sure you clear off the table before leaving with Uncle Alvin. I want all of you to be on your best behaviour." He added in a no nonsense tone.  
  
"We will Dad." The three said in unison.  
  
"Alright, I'm going downstairs to work on my paper. You guys have fun." As Simon opened the basement and headed downstairs, a scared look crossed Vince's face as he had just remembered something.  
  
"Uh ho," Vincent jumped out of his seat and threw his unfinished bowl of cereal in the dishwasher, and ran up to his Uncle Alvin and started to pull at his arm.  
  
"Come on Uncle! There's no time like the present to go to Fun Park. We must hurry if we want to catch all the good rides." He said hurriedly.  
  
"What's up with you all of sudden?" Alvin asked giving his nephew a suspicious look.  
  
"Yeah. Tom and I haven't finished our breakfast yet." Mary said giving a serious impression that she does not like being rushed.  
  
"Come on! We could eat when we get at the Fun..."  
  
"AAARRGG!! MY COMPUTER!" Came a cry from the basement, followed by footsteps running back up the stairs. The door flew open and an angry Simon looked at his three children and stopped at Vincent who was using Alvin as a human shield. "Vincent! You get over here right now!"  
  
"D-d-dad. Calm down." Vincent said, hoping that he could reason with him.  
  
"Calm down? You dismantled my computer, didn't you? There are parts all over the basement floor. I have a paper due tomorrow, and you want me to calm down?"  
  
Everyone was interrupted when Jeanette entered the kitchen with a groan. "What's with all the yelling?" She asked while holding up her head with her hand.  
  
Apparently she is so sick that she hadn't bothered to put up her hair into its usual style bun. Regardless of the fact that it was all a mess, her hair did show it's natural length all the way down to the middle of her back.  
  
"Your son dismantled my computer. I have a paper due tomorrow, but there are computer parts all over the basement floor!" Simon said angrily.  
  
Jeanette paused and thought on what her husband just said. She faced him with a cranky expression. "Why is it whenever he does anything bad he's my son?"  
  
"I don't want to get into that right now." Simon said shaking his head trying to forget that he said that. "Tom! Mary. You two go put your bowls in the dishwasher, and get your shoes on to go to Fun Park."  
  
"What about me, Dad?" Vincent asked in a timid voice and quivering behind his Uncle Alvin.  
  
"What about you? You're grounded. Now go up to your room until I could think of a more suitable punishment for you."  
  
"But Dad. You said I could go to Fun Park, that's not fair!" Vince cried, practically in tears. He started to take a few steps out from behind Alvin to face his Dad.  
  
"That was before you took apart my computer. Now go to your room!"  
  
With a quivering lip, he ran upstairs crying all the way up to his room and slams the door.  
  
To Alvin, all of this seemed like a terrible flashback to when he was a kid. He began remembering the time when he was eight and didn't clean up after a party he had. Naturally, Alvin didn't listen to any of Simon's warnings, and the next morning he'd paid the price. Dave was so mad that he grounded him from going to Fun Park. Instead of going with Dave and his brothers, Alvin was left home alone the whole day to clean the house. A part of him still regretted not being able to join his brothers on any of the rides, and having fun in the sun, but yet the other part of had to admit he needed that time to himself.  
  
Alvin quickly brought himself back to reality, and looked up at his brother whom obviously looked stressed beyond believe. He looked over to see Jeanette, who could barely stand, little alone deal with Vincent's antics. Shaking his head, Alvin looked back at Simon.  
  
"Simon, maybe I should take Vince. I mean you two already have enough problems without having a head strong kid to deal with."  
  
Simon shook his head and looked up at Alvin. "Thanks, but no thanks, Alvin. Vincent has to learn not to mess with other people's things. I mean you had to learn the hard way your self, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Ok, fine." Alvin turns to look at Mary and Tom who were patiently waiting by the door. "You two ready to go?"  
  
"Yes." They chimed at the same time.  
  
"Alright then," Alvin looks at Jeanette and Simon one last time, "good luck."  
  
"Yeah, thanks Alvin." Simon said as he walked Alvin and the kids to the door and closed it after them. He then turned to Jeanette, whom appeared paler then she did when she came down not moments ago. "You better go back to bed," he sighed. "I'll bring you some tea up later."  
  
"Fine!" She replied. Her energy is so low that she is in no shape to argue.  
  
---------------------  
  
TWENTY MINUTES LATER...  
  
Vincent sat alone in his room contemplating his actions this morning. His furry face was still damp from the tears he had shed earlier. To him it was so unfair that his dad disallowed him to go to Fun Park. He was positive that he didn't do anything wrong.  
  
He can't help being curious and wanting to know how things work. As far back as he can remember all Vince wanted to do was dismantle things just to see how they would work from the inside. He was so excite to be going to Fun Part with Aunt Brittany and Uncle Alvin that he didn't realize that no one else was still in bed. He woke up at 6am, and to find something to do he went downstairs to the basement. As soon as Vince pulled out his dad's tools he took apart the computer case, piece by piece.  
  
Around 8am Vincent heard his family getting up. Knowing that it would soon be time to get ready for Fun Park he quickly ran upstairs and left the computer parts all over the floor. How was he to know that his Dad would come down, and get mad over it?  
  
The bedroom door slowly opened, and Simon peered in. He had just given Jeanette some herbed tea on his way up to Vince's room. Simon had finally calmed down, and yet he still looked quite upset.  
  
"Are you ready to come downstairs to help me reassemble the computer?"  
  
Vincent sighed; he figured since he took apart the computer perhaps he should help put it back together.  
  
"I guess!" He slid off his bed and walked up to his dad. He looked up to see if there was anything else that his dad wanted to say to him.  
  
"Maybe you should wash your face first!" Simon said coldly when he noticed the tearstains.  
  
"Yes sir." Vince pouted as he went to the hallway bathroom and washed his face.  
  
He then joined his dad down in the basement. Vincent listened carefully to Simon's instructions on how to put back the hard drive, but neither of them really spoke to each other.  
  
Luck has been on their side for it only took two and half-hours to rebuild the computer. When it was done Simon decided to instruct Vince to clean the rest of the house, and tend to any needs that Jeanette may have. This will give Simon the opportunity to finish his paper on Astor Physics.  
  
-------------------  
  
TWO HOURS LATER...  
  
Simon hated being the bad guy, but he also knew that Vincent had to learn his lessons. As he typed out his report he began to remember how he would act when he returned home from Founder's Island. He had behaved worse then Alvin would ever behave. Even before his journey to Founder's Island, he'd sometimes get into trouble. In fact, when he was seven he had been caught dismantling the VCR for the same reason why Vince dismantled the computer. He was curious to see how it worked from the inside.  
  
He let out a huge sigh, and got up from his half finished report. He figured that it was a good time to have a break from his homework, and have a father to son chat. Simon saved what he had done so far before going upstairs to find Vincent.  
  
When Simon arrived upstairs he saw his son in the living room. It appeared to him that Vincent is playing with some toy solders in the middle of the floor. Simon stood there with his eyebrow raised. Vince suddenly noticed his dad standing at the entranceway of the living room and jumped up.  
  
"I wasn't playing with them. I was just polishing them." He quickly said as he threw the little army toys back in the bucket.  
  
Simon rolled his eyes skyward. "I'm not worried about that, son."  
  
Vince looked up at his dad questionably, "What do want then?" He said.  
  
"I just want to talk to you for a bit, if that's ok?"  
  
"It's a free country, I guess." Vincent sighed; obviously he is still upset for not being aloud to go to Fun Park.  
  
"Look I'm still not happy for the damage you did to my computer. You're just lucky that we were able to put it back together in record time. I just want to know why you would do that when I said that I was going to use it today for a school project?" He paused for a bit to see his son's head sinks in a more depressive state.  
  
"I'm sorry," he squeaked.  
  
Simon shook his head. The look his son made had brought so many memories back. "You remind me so much of your Uncle Alvin." He said.  
  
"I do, do I?" Vincent responded, bluntly. "How come?"  
  
"Let's just say he would do things that literally drive me insane when we were kids. Heck, he still does things that are inappropriate."  
  
"What kind of things?" Vince said in an almost whisper.  
  
"Well..." Simon sat beside his son on the floor as he tried to think of an example he could use.  
  
"For starters, he would come out with all of these different hair-brained schemes that would usually involve your Uncle Theodore and me. Naturally, these schemes would end up with us in a heap of trouble. Most of the time it would be up to me to get us out of trouble. Uncle Alvin would defiantly prove to be quiet the character, while Uncle Theodore and I just wanted to do our own thing."  
  
"So, what you are saying is that you were boring as a child?" Vincent asked.  
  
"I was not boring." Simon cried back, feeling a bit hurt with his son's comment. "I had charisma. Self-esteem. Not only was I great in academics, but also in the arts as well." He continued to boast.  
  
"Oh, I see." Vincent said plainly.  
  
For the next few minutes an awkward silence filled the room.  
  
As Simon paused he thought drifted to the adventures he and his friends would go on when he stayed on the Island. The first few months were spent exploring the Island, and getting into all sorts of trouble from the Founders. The more he thought about it the more he came to realize that maybe there's apart of him in Vincent as well. Especially when it comes to taking apart electronic devices.  
  
"Dad?" Vincent finally said as he looked up at his dad. He wondered if something was wrong with him. There seemed to a distant look in his eyes.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking on how you remind a little bit of me too." Simon reached over and patted Vincent on the head. He stopped when he noticed Vince pulling away.  
  
"Anyway, I guess I am a bit sorry for getting mad with you! I just remembered that I too got in trouble one time when I took apart the VCR."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"I was about your age when I did that. Lets just say your Papa Dave was not impressed." Simon added with a wink.  
  
Both of them began to chuckle.  
  
"Someday I will make it up to you, I promise!" Simon finished as he sat up and faces his son. He started to hold out his arms. "Are we ok?"  
  
Slowly Vince gave a slight smile and went into his dad's arms for a hug. Their father/son moment was interrupted when they heard Jeanette come down the stairs.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing," Vincent spoke.  
  
"How are you feeling, Hon?" Simon said in a somewhat worried tone.  
  
Slowly Jeanette looked up at her beloved husband, and attempted a weak smile. "It became quiet all of sudden. I came down to see if everything was alright!"  
  
Simon and Vincent looked at each other, and smiled. "Yeah, we're fine!" Simon said.  
  
After Simon got up he walked up to his wife. He placed his hand on her forehead to feel her temperature. Simon became relieved as he noticed that her temperature had dropped somewhat. But still he knew she shouldn't be up, and about just yet.  
  
"It's good to see you are finally looking better, but you should still be in bed." Simon said as he ushers her back upstairs. "Vince and I will bring you up some soup later, ok?"  
  
"Sounds good!" Jeanette said weakly.  
  
As soon as Jeanette returned into the bedroom, Simon again turned to his son.  
  
"Have you finished cleaning the living room?" He asked.  
  
"Yes I have."  
  
"Good, now you can help me make your mom some soup."  
  
"Ok." Vincent jumped up from the floor, and ran into the kitchen. Simon shook his head and let out a chuckle as he too headed in the same direction. 


	25. Mechanical Error!

Chapter 25: Mechanical Error!  
  
FOUR MONTHS LATER!  
  
After Simon and Jeanette did their taxes they realized that they hadn't been on a vacation before with just them and the kids. They talked and finally decided to go camping. After a family discussion they figured they could go up at the lake, soon it will be camping season there. The children became very excited and couldn't wait to go.  
  
-----------------------  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER...  
  
Before he, Jeanette, and the kids could go camping, Simon had to make sure the car was in tiptop shape. As he tinkered in the engine, Alvin, Theodore, and the kids all wanted to be there to help, or watch. Theodore and the kids ate ice cream while sitting on the garage table beside the car. Alvin sat at the driver's seat, while Simon is checking out the engine under the hood.  
  
"Ok, start to rev up the engine, Alvin!" Simon called out.  
  
"Dad, I don't think that's such a good idea..." Mary started to say. She had a funny feeling about what was going to happen, but her warning fell on deaf ears.  
  
Alvin gently presses on the gas pedal a few times.  
  
VRROOM, VRROOM, VRROOM. The car's engine started sounding pretty good, but suddenly a loud, KABOOM, came from the back end of the car.  
  
Everyone screams. Theodore jumped so high that his ice cream fell on Tom's head.  
  
"Yuck!" He complains as his head is dripping with strawberry ice cream. Simon bumped his head on the hood, and Alvin nearly had an accident in his pants.  
  
"Wow, that was loud!!" Cried Vincent as he checks if his heart is still beating.  
  
"Hmm..." Simon came around from the front of the car, and headed towards the back end.  
  
"Gee, thanks for the premature heart attack, Simon." Alvin said as he grasped at his chest.  
  
"Turn off the engine, Alvin." Simon said, bluntly.  
  
"Gladly!" Alvin agreed.  
  
"WHAT IS HAPPENING OUT HERE?" Jeanette yells as she runs from the front door to the garage door, with her sisters not far behind.  
  
"Uncle Theo dumped ice cream on my head, mom!" Tom immediately told her like it was the most important thing as he points at his head, and at his uncle at the same time.  
  
"The car went Ka-boom!" Mary said waving her hands above her head.  
  
"WHAT!" Jeanette turned to glare at Simon, but quickly noticed that is currently looking under the back end of the car along with Vincent. Finding all of this frustrating, she let out a loud huff.  
  
"Hmm..." Simon ponders as he investigates the damage.  
  
"Hmm..." Vincent adds as he started to copy his dad's actions.  
  
"The muffler blew a hole." Simon announced to his son.  
  
"Yup!" Vince agrees as he knew what his dad was talking about.  
  
"SI-MON!" Jeanette finally bellows.  
  
"What?" Simon asks in a slightly annoyed tone as he pulls himself from under the car.  
  
"Are you trying to blow us all to kingdom come? What do you mean the muffler blew a hole?" She asks throwing her arms in the air.  
  
"I'm tuning up the car...and it's a good thing I did too. We wouldn't want this muffler to blow on the highway now would we?" Simon said in a matter of fact manner.  
  
"But now what are we going to do for transportation?"  
  
"Relax Jeanette. I work in an auto shop, remember?" Simon reminded his wife as he went for his cell phone. He pressed the speed dial, and before placing the phone to his ear and listens for the ring.  
  
"Hi Nathan, it's Simon...Yea, not too bad...Hey look, I need you to check something out for me? You know the car I drive, right? ...Yea that's it...anyway, the muffler just blew, and I was wondering if you have a spare one in the shop...Ok!"  
  
There was a pause as Simon waited for Nathan to get back to the phone. He looked up to see Jeanette still glaring at him. Simon gave a low growl before Nathan returned to the phone. He began to perk up when he started to hear good news.  
  
"Oh that's great! What luck...Ok, I'll be right over to pick it up, just take what I owe off my next pay check alright...Thanks Nathan, see you soon!"  
  
Simon looks up at everyone and smiles, even though Jeanette and her sisters were all still showing disapproval with what just happened.  
  
"It just so happens that there is one muffler left for this type of car." He turns toward Alvin and adds. "Alvin, I was wondering if we could take your car to go pick it up now?"  
  
Alvin quickly glances at Brittany, and notices that she has a jam stain on her dress. No doubt she got that from when the car muffler blew. He didn't want to be around to hear her complaints, so he figures a quick drive to the auto shop would be the best diversion right now.  
  
"Sure just let me get my keys, Simon."  
  
Theodore noticed his brothers heading out and saw Eleanor's angry stares too and gulped. There is no way he wanted to be left behind.  
  
"Wait, I'll come too." He calls out to his brothers.  
  
"Hey, I still have ice cream on my head!" Tom wines.  
  
"Dad? Can I come too, please?" Vince cries.  
  
"Hurry up then!" Simon calls back as he opens the passenger side of Alvin's car.  
  
As soon as the boys drive off, the girls and Tom are left in the garage. Jeanette finally looks at her son and realizes that he needs to be cleaned up.  
  
"Get upstairs and into the tub, Tom." She orders pointing to the front door of the house.  
  
"Yes mom." Tom sighed as he does as his mom suggests. He knew she was already mad.  
  
"What about my dress, Jeanette?" Brittany wines addressing her raspberry stain.  
  
Jeanette sighed annoyingly, and looks back at her sister. "You know where the laundry room is." She simply says as she follows her son toward the bathroom.  
  
Brittany growled in frustration behind her sister back. She realized that Jeanette already has her hands full right now. And she didn't need her troubles too, so she decides to clean her stain herself. Leaving Eleanor and Mary left in the garage. The two of them look at each other with a blank expression.  
  
"Well, that was an adventure!" Mary chirps innocently.  
  
Eleanor smiles at her niece, and holds out her hand. "Would you like to get more ice cream?" She asks.  
  
Mary looks down on the floor to see that she had dropped her ice cream during the explosion. Bashfully, she looks up at her aunt again.  
  
"Sure." She grins and runs up and takes Eleanor's hand.  
  
The two of them heads into the kitchen to get more ice cream. They decided to eat their treat in the backyard, while Jeanette is washing Tom, and Brittany is washing her dress. 


	26. The Camping Trip, part 1!

Chapter 26: The Camping Trip, part 1!  
  
A WEEK LATER!  
  
At eight am in the morning, Simon and Jeanette loaded their car with the camping gear. Wanting to leave an hour early; Simon knew it wasn't easy to get the kids ready at a specific time.  
  
His father, Dave, siblings, and sister-in-laws were regretfully invited to come along, they assumed when Simon said a 'family trip' that he meant everyone. Simon assures them that he and Jeanette need more quality time with the kids, alone.  
  
Just last night everyone had spent the night at the old Seville home. Dave gave Simon a few suggestions on how to get to the chosen campsite in order to beat traffic. In the morning they all got up to have breakfast and helped with loading up the car. After breakfast, Tom, Mary and Vince got dressed. The three of them then gleefully hopped into the car with excitement. This is their very first camping trip with their parents.  
  
Simon hefted up the last suitcase into trunk. He nearly had a heart attack, when the horn honked loudly. "Will you get in the back seat, already!!" He yelled, knowing that it was his mischievous son in the front seat.  
  
"But dad it was an accident!" Vince tries to explain.  
  
"I don't want to hear your excuses, just get in the back seat!" Simon told his son in a firm voice.  
  
"Ok!" Vince snapped back as he climbed into back.  
  
Checking everything was in order, Simon wanted to make sure of one last thing. "Wait a sec, did you make sure you went to the bathroom before you got in the car?"  
  
"I don't have to go." Vince shook his head.  
  
"If you make me stop within an hour of this trip, I am really not going to be happy with you!"  
  
Alvin glanced at Theodore and Dave and smirked. "Oh, yeah. I can tell that this will be a fun trip." Dave and Theodore just shake their heads in reply.  
  
"I heard that Alvin." Simon said as he peered around from behind the car. After closing the trunk, Simon faces his dad and siblings. "Ok, that should do it. Where's Jeanette?"  
  
As if on queue, Jeanette comes out with cooler and a handbag with her sisters right beside her. She hugs her sisters then she gets into the front passenger side of the car.  
  
With a wave 'goodbye' from everyone, Simon starts driving off.  
  
----------------------  
  
20 MINUTES AFTER  
  
ARRIVING TO THE CAMPSITE!  
  
The young Seville family found a perfect spot in a well-known campsite four hours late, right beside a beautiful lake. Other campers had just arrived and setting up their tents. Those that came in motor homes had their chairs and portable barbeques prepared for the evening.  
  
Simon pulls out the tent and had it all set up within 15 minutes with the help of his children, of course.  
  
Jeanette had brought out the rest of their camping gear out and started to set it up while Simon fussed with the portable barbeque. Meanwhile, Vince, Tom, and Mary started to head straight for the lake that was nearby.  
  
"Hey, don't you three dare go too far!" Simon shouted after the kids had run off.  
  
"We won't." The three chimed at once.  
  
"Excuse me?" Came a voice from behind Jeanette and Simon. When they turned they saw one of their neighbouring camper, a middle age woman.  
  
"Are you Simon and Jeanette from the Chipmunks and the Chipette's?" She asked in a bashful manner.  
  
"Ah, yes we are. Why?" Jeanette asked.  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering. I'm an old fan of you guys."  
  
"How sweet." Jeanette said.  
  
"I was wondering what ever happened to you two? I mean the last time I heard of anything was the time your book came out." The women said as she gestured towards Simon.  
  
"Well as you can see we have been very busy." Simon said as he pointed towards the lake where his kids were currently playing.  
  
"Oh, they are so adorable. The two of you must be very proud?"  
  
Simon and Jeanette nodded and smiled with a hint of pride.  
  
"Anyway, my name is Barb. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask. My family and I are just two camp sites over."  
  
"Thanks." Jeanette and Simon chimed at once.  
  
-------------  
  
Meanwhile, the three young chipmunks seem to found a stop for playing by the water's shore. Their feet were bare, shoes and socks not far away from where the three were playing. It simply felt good to have them off so they could enjoy the cool refreshing sensation of the lake.  
  
"I can't wait till we could go swimming." Mary said as she stretched out the last bit of kinks from her neck.  
  
"Yeah." Both boys replied in unison.  
  
Vincent bends down and picks up a few pebbles and starts throwing them outward in the lake. Tom notices that there were swimmers out near were the pebbles were landing. He frowns and faces his brother.  
  
"Don't throw rocks." He says in an angry tone.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you might hit those kids out there, you twit."  
  
"I won't hit them."  
  
"Still, there's still a chance you might."  
  
"Why don't you go be a nerd somewhere else?"  
  
"That's it. I'm going to tell mom on you." Tom said as he walked out of the water to grab his shoes.  
  
"Go ahead. You're such a mama's boy." Vince cried.  
  
"I am not." Tom said in defence forgetting his shoes temporarily.  
  
"Are too, Turkey-butt!"  
  
"Am not and don't call me a Turkey-butt!"  
  
"You both are acting like Turkeys." Mary said with a sigh. "I've had enough. I'm going to sit with mom and dad."  
  
The brothers watched their sister storm up to their campsite with her socks and shoes in her hands then drew their attention back to each other.  
  
"You're still a Turkey-butt." Vince said with a smirk.  
  
"Oooh! Don't start with that."  
  
-------------  
  
That evening Simon is still trying to connect the propane to the portable barbeque. He begins to twist the knob tighter until it slips and he scraps his knuckles on the edge of the barbeque.  
  
"Ow," Simon complains loudly. He brings his hand up to inspect the scratches. With a sigh of relief, Simon can tell that they are only minor scratches.  
  
"Er, having troubles, oh great mechanical one?" Jeanette scoffed sweetly.  
  
"I almost have it, Jeanette. The problem is that I had brought the wrong size wrench with me and that is why I'm having problems connecting this small propane tank to the barbeque." Simon explained.  
  
"Well, if you weren't so busy telling the rest of us to hurry this morning, then maybe you wouldn't have forgotten the wrench." Jeanette told him.  
  
"Well, maybe if your sisters hadn't kept getting in my way..."  
  
"Ha! What about your brothers? They are the worst of the bunch..."  
  
"Alvin maybe, but not Theodore." Simon said standing up for his younger brother.  
  
"Gee, mom and dad are starting to sound like Aunt Brittany and Uncle Alvin." Vince whispered to Tom and Mary. Both of them respond by stifling their giggles.  
  
"Are you having some problems with your barbeque?" Barb asked as she walked up with her husband by her side.  
  
"We are, actually." Jeanette replies honestly to them before glaring at Simon. "Someone forgot to bring the right size wrench, apparently."  
  
"Why don't you come by our campsite? I have a whole toolbox of different sizes of wrenches. Maybe I have the one you need?" Barb's husband suggested.  
  
"I have a better idea," Barb stepped in. "Why don't all of you join with our family for dinner tonight?"  
  
"Oh, we don't want to impose." Simon said with a hint of pride.  
  
"Nonsense. We insist." Barb replied in a firm voice.  
  
"Come on, we have more then enough salmon to share." Her husband added.  
  
"Mmm, salmon." Vincent began smacking his lips and rubbing his tummy as he stood up from the log he sat on.  
  
"Alright," Jeanette caved in knowing now that her kids have a craving for salmon. "But we will make the smores."  
  
"Deal." Barb agreed smilingly.  
  
Simon and Jeanette grab graham crackers, marshmallows and chocolates before following Barb and her husband to their campsite.  
  
--------------  
  
THE NEXT DAY!  
  
"Vincent, you are such a brat!!" Tom yelled, as one of the kids they were playing with runs off crying.  
  
"Yeah, Vince. Why do you have to be so mean sometimes?" Mary asked.  
  
"Well, someone had to tell him that he runs like a girl." Vince said as he gestured toward screaming kid. "Look at him, boy, what a pansy."  
  
"You are such a idiot." Tom retorted with a frown.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Vince glared.  
  
Both boys began to glare into each other's eyes for a bit, until Tom finally let out a sigh. "You know, Vince? Sometimes I really wish I didn't have you for a brother." he then walked away without another word. There were just some days he just felt he couldn't even look at his Vince without wanting to scream.  
  
Vince just stood there, he pondered on how to react to his brother's comment. He turns to his sister to see if she had anything to say about it. Mary just shrugged her shoulders and followed behind Tom back to the campsite.  
  
Vincent had a strong feeling that Tom was going to tell their parents about the name calling he made all day to the kids around camp. He was in no mood to hear one of mom or dad's lectures on behaviour around other people, so he tried to think of a way he could get out of this situation. Instead of going back to camp, Vince decides to go for a walk by himself along a nearby path.  
  
--------------  
  
As dinnertime comes around, Jeanette calls out for the triplets. When Tom and Mary showed up, there was no sign of Vincent. Minutes ticked by, when Vincent didn't show up Jeanette started to get worried.  
  
"Guys where is Vincent." She said placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Who knows, who cares?" Tom grumbled.  
  
"You don't mean that, Tom. Now where is your brother?" Jeanette said with concern.  
  
"We're not sure, Mom. Both Tom and him had a fight, and he took off along the path over there." Mary said pointing to a nearby path.  
  
Simon walked up and managed to catch the last bit on what Mary said. "Hmm, I better go look for him." He said in a serious tone.  
  
--------------  
  
Meanwhile, an angry Vince walked down an unfamiliar path until his stomach rumbled in protest. Frustrated, he decided to turn back only to notice that he was completely lost; he wasn't sure which way was back to the campsite. Tearfully he looked up to see the nightfall is coming. From a far-away distance a coyote's howl called out. The noise was scary to bring a chill down his spin.  
  
Panicking as he tried to run down the narrow path. Without looking where he was going he slips and falls down a hill. Finally he stops tumbling; Vincent turns over and sat up. That's when he noticed that the fall caused him to receive a small cut on his leg that was now bleeding. This was defiantly not becoming a good family vacation trip he shook his head.  
  
"I want my daddy." He cried. The tears ran down his face as he rolled himself into a little ball.  
  
Vincent stopped crying when he heard footsteps approaching him. He whips the tears from his face and looks up and sees a male chipmunk about the age of twelve. His eyes were light blue, and his hair kind of scruffy. Vince was not sure where this kid came from, but he was sure glad to see him.  
  
"Are you ok?" Asked the strange young chipmunk.  
  
"No! I'm lost, I'm hurt, and I'm hungry!" Vince said tearfully.  
  
"It's getting dark, you better come with me if you want to survive the night."  
  
Without arguing Vincent accepted a helping hand from this new friend. Together they walked up to a nearby cave.  
  
-------------  
  
TWO HOURS LATER...  
  
When Simon finally returns without Vincent, Jeanette now begins to panic. Some of the campers, which spoke to Jeanette earlier and found out their son is missing, went up to Simon to lie out a search plan to find him. When a rough idea is planned out, Simon left the meet to be with his family.  
  
"Well, what's going on?" Jeanette demanded.  
  
"We are going to get up first thing in the morning and start a search party." Simon said. "I myself would have continued to search, but it started to get too dark to see."  
  
"I hope he's alright." Jeanette said. Her face showing fear – mother's fear.  
  
"Me too." Simon added, as he sunk his head in guilt. A part of him felt threatened that it was a possibility that the Illuminati had something to do with Vince's disappearance. He prayed that that was not the case. It had been years since Illuminati had anything to do with him, but he couldn't rule out that possibility just yet.  
  
Jeanette could tell Simon was hurting so much with all of this and she decided to ask if he was all right. "How are you holding up?"  
  
"I'd be lying if I said that I didn't need a stiff drink and a smoke right now." Simon openly admitted.  
  
Both Simon and Jeanette looked into each other's eyes, knowing how scared the other was. Just then they looked over to see their other two children, Tom and Mary and walked up to join them.  
  
Tom looked up at his parents with tears rolling down his face, knowing it was his fault that Vince wasn't yet found.  
  
"Mom, Dad I'm so sorry." Tom sobbed, "It's my fault Vincent ran away. I told him I didn't want him for a brother."  
  
"Oh, Tom." Jeanette reached down, and gave her son a hug. "It's not your fault."  
  
As Tom cries on her shoulder, Jeanette picks him up and carries him to their tent. Simon sat down in front of the campfire and stares into the flames. Mary walks up to him and sits down on his lap. She begins to meld in with his hug.  
  
"I don't want you to worry, daddy. Vince is alright."  
  
"He is, is he?" Simon said as he held his daughter tight, paying close attention to her confident words.  
  
"Ah uh, someone is with him."  
  
"Really? Who?" He asked out of curiously.  
  
"The Angel said a friend was with him." She added shortly before she yawned.  
  
Simon looked at his daughter with confusion written on his face decided not to ask any more questions he held Mary tightly against him. A few minutes later passed before he finally carries her back to the tent. Simon laid Mary down in her sleeping bag. He sits for a moment and watches Jeanette curled up with Tom, and Mary resting comfortably in her own sleeping bag. A small sigh escapes his lips. He wished that Vincent could be here too. Unable to sleep, Simon decides to go back and sit beside the campfire for a little while longer.  
  
He closed his eyes to hear the noises around the camp, especially the crackling sound of the fire. Suddenly, he hears a familiar voice in his mind.  
  
"Do not fear my friend. I'll look after your son."  
  
Simon opened eyes and watched the crackling of the fire. A chill ran down his spin. He couldn't help but wonder why he was hearing that voice; he knew whom it belong but to believe it; it was something he could only hope for. 


	27. The Camping Trip, part 2!

Chapter 27: The Camping Trip, part 2!  
  
MEANWHILE IN THE CAVE...  
  
Vince watched the stranger lit the fire for warmth before tending the wound on his leg. After the boy finished tending the wound he told Vincent that he would go out and find something for him to eat.  
  
Vincent sat alone for at least ten to fifteen minutes and kept hearing the scary sounds from outside the cave. As the minutes ticked by he became scared with wonder if the stranger just left him here all on his own. He sighed in relief when the young chipmunk returned with some berries.  
  
"Here, this is all I could find. This should settle your stomach until morning." The stranger said.  
  
"Thanks." As Vince accepted the berries he noticed some strange looking cuts on the inside of the stranger's forearm. It had looked as if someone had slashed them with a whip or something. It reminded Vince from when he saw those same kinds of marks on his dad's forearms. He is curious to know where this kid had come from and wanted to say something, but decided against it.  
  
Finally, the curiosity was getting to him. "What's your name?" He asked boldly.  
  
The stranger smiled warmly, "My name is Tom."  
  
Vince frowned in confused. "That's funny. I have a brother named Tom, too." He said before putting a few berries in his mouth.  
  
"You must be so lucky to have a sibling. I wish I had one to call my own." The twelve-year-old said solemnly.  
  
"I'm not lucky. Believe me. They're a pain in the butt, especially when they say that they don't want you around." Vince replied remembering the last argument he and Tom had moments before he got lost.  
  
"Sometimes family members say things that they don't mean. It doesn't mean that they hate you, or don't want to be seen with you." Tom said with a reassuring hand on little Vince's shoulder.  
  
"No, I'm a klutz. A mutant. Everyone else is supper smart in my family, but I'm not." Vince pouted. "Lets face it, my dad's a genius, mom is really smart in archaeology, even my siblings are a lot smarter then me. Mary, my sister, maybe a freak sometimes talking about seeing Angels and all, but still she is smarter."  
  
The strange chipmunk smiled knowingly at the child as he talked about his family.  
  
"I wish I could be more like my dad. He can do anything." He finished in a proud, and yet, a hint of jealousy in his tone.  
  
"That he can." The mysterious chipmunk muttered as he smiled. He stared distantly as if remembering something that had happened a long time ago.  
  
"What?" Vince replied in shock.  
  
"Uh, nothing." The older chipmunk stuttered as he came back to reality. He began to ponder for a moment. "I bet you have certain interests though, don't you?"  
  
Vince thought about it and smiled, "I like computers. Once I helped my dad put one together...after I had taken it apart." Vince chuckled sheepishly. "And I like fixing other broken things, like cars. My dad allowed me to help him fix the car last week. Sometimes I like science and chemistry. I sit with my dad, and I watch him do experiments for his class. Sometimes he even lets me pour the chemicals from one Becker to the other." He finishes before taking a few more berries from his hand and popping them into his mouth.  
  
"See you're not a mutant. Your brain just develops differently from the rest of your family."  
  
Vince swallows the mouthful of berries and looks up at his friend questionably. "How about you? Where are your parents?"  
  
The twelve-year-old chipmunk froze for a second, "Ah...They're around!"  
  
"Aren't they going to worry about you?"  
  
"No, my mom knows where I am!" He said with a faint smile.  
  
"What about your dad?"  
  
Again the stranger froze before answering the seven-year-old chipmunk. "He... He doesn't worry about me anymore."  
  
"Why?"  
  
The older kid chuckles and shakes his head before responding. "You're a curious little guy, aren't you? You remind me of someone I once knew along time ago."  
  
"Really? Who?" Vince said before taking the rest of the berries and putting them in his mouth.  
  
Once again the kid chuckles and looked at Vince warmly. "You better get some rest now. It's getting late."  
  
"What about the animals that are making those scary noises." Vince said pointing at the entrance of the cave.  
  
"Don't worry, Vincent. I will protect as if you were my brother." The stranger said as he guided Vince's head down to his lap and stroked it with a nurturing touch.  
  
-----------------  
  
THE NEXT MORNING!  
  
As the first rays of the sun came up a search team, along with Simon, left the campsite to find Vincent. Jeanette and the kids stayed with a few other campers at campsite in case Vince managed to find his way back on his own.  
  
-----------------  
  
Meanwhile, Vincent woke up to the sound of chirping birds. The strange chipmunk was nowhere to be seen. The campfire is now smouldering in it's own ashes. Vincent getting up slowly, he walked towards the entrance of the cave. He becomes very worried knowing he was alone, something he doesn't like very much. When he heard footsteps coming his way, Vincent gasped loudly as a humanoid shape walked up and came into view. He became relieved when he saw his new friend return with some more berries for breakfast. The young chipmunk watched warmly as Vincent ate his berries. Just then the stranger perked his ears and looked out from the entrance of the cave. He focused his sights outside as if he could hear something or someone coming.  
  
"Stay here. I'll be right back." Tom said as he started to run out of the cave.  
  
"Hey, wait!" Vince shouted, but it was to late by the time he got up to catch up to his mysterious friend, he was gone. It was like he simply vanished into thin air.  
  
---------------  
  
Not far away Simon and some members of the search party are trying to call out to Vince and hope that wild animals hadn't got to him first. Just then something caught Simon's eye. A shadowy figure in the bush stood motionless as it stared right back at Simon. That's when he heard its voice inside his head. The words whispered, "this way". Then the figure lifted his arm and pointed down a path nearby.  
  
Simon's heart started beating a mile a minute as he saw this figure guiding him. It was strange, but Simon also knew he could trust this stranger, and turned towards the other people in the group.  
  
"Hey, guys!" He cried out to the rest of the search party. "I have a feeling that he might be this way!"  
  
The other campers shrugged their shoulders. It was then decided that they would split up in two more groups. One team goes in the direction that Simon requested while the other half follows the one they are on now.  
  
------------  
  
Vincent cuddled himself into a little ball as he tried to wait patiently for his friend to return. When he heard faint calling of his name not too far off, he also recognized one of them to be his dad's. Immediately, Vincent jumps up to run out of the cave. He looked all around till he noticed a group of people coming out of the bush. Vincent became so excited that he nearly tripped and fell as he ran up to them.  
  
"Dad!" Vincent cried as he ran up into Simon's awaiting arms.  
  
"I am so glad you are alright." Simon said, his throat tight.  
  
"Oh Dad, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to ruin everyone's vacation."  
  
"Sssh, don't worry about that right now." Simon told Vince, reassuringly. "Right now lets get you back to the campsite, alright?"  
  
Vincent looked up at his Dad and nods. On their way back they caught up with the rest of the search party. Everyone sighed in relieve to see the boy safe and sound. Vincent had been so thankful to be back with his dad, that he almost forgot about strange friend that rescued him.  
  
"Dad. We have to go back." He said excitably.  
  
"Why?" Simon asked with a stunned expression.  
  
"There's a kid back there, and I think he maybe lost too."  
  
"What's this boy's name?" One of the campers asked.  
  
"His name is Tom and if it weren't for him, I'd still be lost. He's a chipmunk, just like us, dad. We have to go back and find him." Vince said frantically.  
  
Simon noticed the same familiar figure that guided him to his son. As if he was the only one to seen the image of the shadowy figure began to clear up from behind a tree. It was Tom, Simon's friend from the Island. Simon smiled as his old friend winked at him then disappears in the shadows. Simon then suspected that this was the 'friend' that Mary's Angel was talking about. He understood that the boy his son spoke of was indeed a Guardian Angel, and an old friend.  
  
Simon smiled, and looked down at his son. "I wouldn't worry about Tom, son. I have a feeling he'll be just fine."  
  
"Are you sure?" Asked one of the other campers.  
  
"Well, he did say that his mom knew where he was. Maybe he went back to her?" Vincent admitted.  
  
"I have no doubt about that." Simon smiled knowingly. He reached down, and picked up his son to begin to carry him the rest of the way to the campsite.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Lets go back to the came and get some breakfast." Simon said as he patted his empty tummy.  
  
"Yeah." Vince said.  
  
All the other campers agreed and left the woods to get back to the campsite where the others awaited patiently for their return. 


	28. The Plan!

Chapter 28: The Plan!  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER!  
  
Simon, Jeanette and the kids returned safely from their camping trip last week, and were warmly greeted by the rest of the family.  
  
It wasn't long till they all fell into old habits with their busy lives, until Dave suggested a family barbeque. The others agreed and picked a Sunday when neither of them was busy.  
  
While the burgers were on the grill, the family mingles with each other. Alvin absently watches Simon play with his two boys near the big oak tree in the back yard. As he watches Simon picking each of them up and spinning them around for a 'helicopter' ride, he realized that his brother never looked happier. Even when they were young kids themselves, Simon didn't seem to be 100% happy. This made Alvin think, and he began to realize that something is missing in his life. He turns to see that Brittany is looking at Jeanette combing her daughter's hair in the same way as he was looking at his brother.  
  
Alvin ponders for a moment and goes up to his wife. "Hey, Brittany...I was thinking. Maybe we should give our siblings a time off from their busy schedule and perhaps take care of the triplets for a week?"  
  
"Are you serious, Alvin?" Brittany asked in a shock. Never before had he ever 'volunteered' to look after Simon and Jeanette's children. Neither of them have had the need to be that responsible. Only if they had no other choice and being that their siblings were in a desperate situation then would Alvin and Brittany help look after the triplets.  
  
"Sure, it would be fun. Being that we now have a cool house on the beach, the kids will love it. And besides, they are pretty much old enough to look after themselves. It's not like when they were babies and we had to watch them all the time." Alvin stated.  
  
Thinking about it for sometime, Brittany nodded her head in agreement. But first they must get Simon and Jeanette to agree before they finalise their plan. They sat at the picnic table talking to Simon and Jeanette while the others prepared the rest of the dinner and as the kids continued to play around the yard.  
  
"You want to do what?" Simon asked horrified.  
  
"We want to take the kids for one week." Alvin told them.  
  
"Why?" Jeanette asked already suspicious of the idea.  
  
"Yeah, what's the catch?" Simon added, knowing his brother all to well from their childhood.  
  
"No catch, we promise. We understand that you two are very stressed and we figured that maybe we take the kids for a week so you can have a break, if you know what I mean?" Brittany said knowingly.  
  
"Besides, we know that you two haven't actually had a proper honeymoon and we figure that this could be the closest thing that you could have as one?" Alvin added with a wink to his wife.  
  
"Alvin, forgive me, but do you have any idea how much responsibility taking care of three young children can be? Do you remember the last time I asked you to baby-sit them?" Simon said, pointing out Alvin's irresponsible behaviour. Simon still has nightmares of what would have happened if he didn't come home when he did to catch the triplets before they fell out of the tree.  
  
"That was a long time ago, Simon. I'm all grown up now." Alvin argued in defence.  
  
"Uh huh," Simon crossed his arms and eyed his brother warily.  
  
"It's not that we are going to be that far away. We'll be at our place, just a couple of miles away." Brittany added.  
  
"Well..." Jeanette and Simon both looked at each other and thought about what their older siblings were saying. They smiled and faced Alvin and Brittany.  
  
"Alright," Simon said. "You can take them for one week."  
  
"Great!" Alvin and Brittany chimed eagerly at the same time.  
  
----------------------  
  
THREE WEEKS LATER!  
  
Alvin and Brittany come to pick up the kids early Friday morning. Dave had left the day before for a business trip. So far the plan to have Simon and Jeanette a whole week to be alone is working perfectly. Both Alvin and Brittany knew that their niece and nephews love to spend time with them and they had a wonderful week planed for them. But when they got there it was to their surprise Tom, Mary and Vincent were in no hurry to leave the parents side.  
  
"But dad, we don't wanna go. We want to stay here with you." Whined Mary.  
  
"Yeah." Tom agreed.  
  
"Now guys, we discussed this already." Simon said as he rolled his eyes. "And we agreed that you three would have a fun week with your Uncle Alvin and Aunt Brittany."  
  
"But Dad!" All three whined in unison. Simon just simply let out a low growl.  
  
"Dad, you promised that we would do some experiments this weekend." Vincent pointed out.  
  
"Vincent, I said that we'd do that next weekend. After when you get back from you Aunt and Uncle's." Simon sighed.  
  
Jeanette walked up to her sister and handed her some bottles and a piece of paper with instructions written on it. One of the bottles had a prescription label on it.  
  
"Now, Brittany, here are some of the kids vitamins. And this one," Jeanette said holding the prescription bottle, "is for Tom's ear infection."  
  
Brittany took the bottles and had a closer look at the prescription one. It was defiantly eardrops, used for infected ears. She looked up at her sister puzzlingly. "Tom still gets ear infections?"  
  
Yes, but they are not as bad as when he was a baby."  
  
Brittany remembered when he first got sick and how stressful it was for everyone to deal with his screams of pain. She again looked up at Jeanette and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry about a thing. Alvin and I will look after the little darlings."  
  
"We're more worried that they might take care of you." Simon muttered under his breath.  
  
"What was that, Simon?" Alvin asked then smirked.  
  
"Nothing." Simon quickly said. "Here, you'll need this." He handed his brother a video that was entitled 'Mr. Science'.  
  
"The kids love this video and it'll keep them busy if they get too rowdy." Simon instructed.  
  
"Thanks Simon, but I think Brittany and I have the week worked out so that we won't need this boring science video." Alvin said as he attempted to give back the videotape.  
  
"Just take it, Alvin." Simon growled and pushed the tape up against Alvin's chest. "You can use it for an emergency. And trust me, nothing ever goes as planed when your dealing with kids."  
  
"Very well." Alvin sighed. He threw it carelessly into the trunk with the kids tote bags and sleeping bags. Then he closed the trunk.  
  
"Ok, kids. Time to get in the car." Simon chirped as he clasped his hands together.  
  
All three children ran up to their parents and hugged them tightly. Alvin and Brittany realized that this would be the first week that they would be apart from each other.  
  
"Dad, we don't want to go!" Vince bellowed.  
  
"But son, Aunt Brittany and Uncle Alvin have a whole week planned out for you three." Simon said with an assuring tone. "I'm sure you will have loads of fun."  
  
"Why can't we stay here with you and Mom?" Mary asked sweetly.  
  
"Because, your mother and I have plans of our own and they don't include you three...sorry." Simon said as he pinched her cute little cheek. He tried to stay as calmly as he could. "So, come on now, get in the car."  
  
"I don't wanna get in the car." Vincent retorted as he crossed his arms and started to stomp his foot on the ground.  
  
"Get in the car, Vince." Simon said as he ushered Mary and Tom in the back seat.  
  
"No, you get in the car!"  
  
Simon turned and let out an even louder growl and stared down at Vincent.  
  
"Ok...I'm getting in the car." Vincent said as he finally caved in and crawled, reluctantly, in the back seat. He knew all too well when his dad made that look that he was about to get really mad.  
  
Both Simon and Jeanette waved good-bye as they watched the car pulled out of the driveway and disappear around the corner down the street. Both of them let out a deep sigh and Simon walked up from behind his wife and rapped his arms around her.  
  
"I'm really going to miss them." Jeanette admitted as she leaned on Simon's chest.  
  
"Me too." Simon replied absently.  
  
"So what do we do now?" She said with a sigh.  
  
Simon thought for a moment and couldn't help to have a devilish smirk on his face.  
  
"Well we do have the whole house to yourselves!" He began to state. "Dave is on a business trip for the week, the kids are away. It's just you and me." He purred before gently kissing Jeanette on the neck.  
  
This motion that Simon did began to send shivers of pleasure down Jeanette's body. She smiled and turned to face Simon.  
  
"Why Mr. Seville, are you flirting with me?" Jeanette tried to ask innocently.  
  
"Depends if Mrs. Seville accepts." Simon added in a romantic tone before kissing her senseless. No words were needed when they went into the house to take the advantage for some quality time with each other. 


	29. What’s the Matter with Kids these days?

Chapter 29: What's the Matter with Kids these days?  
  
Alvin and Brittany live in a suburb near one of the beaches of L.A. It is a beautiful spot, with a great view that is really close to the beach. Unfortunately, that did not seem to impress the kids that much. Their thoughts were still on their parents, and wanting to be with them instead. As they got out of the car, the three siblings pouted all the way in the house.  
  
At first Alvin and Brittany tried to get the kids to play some games with them, but ended up keeping them out from being mischievous little brats. All the kids did was whine, complained, and fought with each other over silly things.  
  
Finally at dinnertime things seemed to have quietened down a bit, but even then the kids had a tough time getting along. Brittany and Alvin looked at each other and silently prayed that the whole week wasn't going to be like this. After dinner, Brittany followed her instructions and took out the prescription bottle for Tom's ear infection.  
  
"I don't want Aunt Brittany to do it." Tom whined to his sister, Mary.  
  
"Why? I'm sure Aunt Brittany could do it ok." Mary said as she stood up for her Aunt.  
  
Brittany herself was standing with the eardrops in her hand waiting impatiently for Tom to go lay on the couch so she could give him his medication.  
  
"She won't do it right...mom does it perfectly." Tom argued some more as he was now practically in tears.  
  
"But 'mom' is not here...I am." Brittany stated. "Why don't you go lay on the couch and I'll put your eardrops in. I promise I'll do my best and not spill the drops on your face." She pleaded.  
  
"NO! I don't want you to put the eardrops in." Tom cried.  
  
"What is the matter with you, Tom?" Brittany was nearly going crazy with Tom's antics.  
  
"Tom is just a whus, Aunt Brittany!" Vincent said as he sat quietly playing his hand-held video game on the living room chair.  
  
"I am not!" Tom screamed at his brother.  
  
"Are too...'Mamma's boy'." Vincent retorted.  
  
"Arrg!" Tom cried out as he launched at Vincent, but then was caught in mid-leap by Brittany.  
  
"E-nough!" Brittany bellowed. "All of you! Tom if you don't get on that couch this minute I'm really going to get mad!"  
  
Reluctantly, Tom finally crawled on the couch and laid there, crying as Brittany struggled with the eardrops.  
  
--------------  
  
AN HOUR AND HALF LATER...  
  
Close to bedtime Alvin was sitting downstairs and watching a scary movie with his nephews, while Brittany walked upstairs to visit Mary-Anne, who was already in her room and ready for bed. Brittany gathered her make-up and hairpins before heading to the door to the spare room where the triplets would be staying in.  
  
"Mary? Can I come in?" Brittany asks as she calmly knocks on the door.  
  
"Yes." Mary's little voice called back.  
  
Brittany opened the door and saw Mary sitting on the spare bed reading a book called, 'Living Spirits'. She pondered, not knowing if Mary should be reading such books at her age. Brittany was going to say something about it, but decided to just let it go. Lecturing her on what to read wasn't what she had come up here to do.  
  
"How about a make over, Mary? I could have you looking like me. What do you say?" Brittany asks the young Chipette.  
  
Mary looks up from her book and towards Brittany.  
  
"No offence, Aunt Brittany, but your sense of style is so last decade." She said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"What?" Brittany whined. The words that Mary said seemed like an arrow piercing her heart. "I thought you enjoyed the last make over I gave you?"  
  
"I was only four years old at the time. I had inquired a sense of style since then." Mary addressed.  
  
"Oh, I see." Brittany said hurt by what her niece had just told her; she slowly began to retreat back into the hallway. "I guess I'll just leave you to your book, then."  
  
"Ok. Goodnight, Aunt Brittany." Mary called out.  
  
"Huh? Oh, goodnight." Brittany responded softly and closed the door behind her then headed to her room.  
  
----------------  
  
TWO HOURS LATER!  
  
Alvin walks into the bedroom after taking the boys up to their room. Without looking at Brittany, who is sitting with a blank sad look on her face, he heads for the bathroom. He hummed a tune as he was doing his nightly routine. He came out after finishing, pulling up the blankets he snuggles in.  
  
"Goodnight Brittany." He mutters.  
  
"Mmm," Brittany muttered back.  
  
Something was bothering Brittany, he knew that, since he recognized the tone in her voice. Letting out an exasperating sigh, Alvin again sits up to face his wife.  
  
"Alright, Brittany. What's wrong?" He groans with a hint of annoyance.  
  
"Alvin, do you think my style is last decade?" Brittany asks with a depressed look.  
  
"What? Where did you get that idea?" Alvin said in a shock.  
  
"From Mary-Anne. She didn't want me to give her a make over, because she said my style was last decade."  
  
"Ah jeez," Alvin cried out as he slapped his hand onto his forehead.  
  
"I always thought I had the up-to-date fashions. Never was I out of the loop and stuck with 'last decade' styles." Brittany began explaining whether or not Alvin was listening to her.  
  
"Look, Brittany, you have to understand that these kids come from Simon and Jeanette's gene pool. So you should expect them to say certain things like that. Heck, I doubt they would even understand fashion sense, only science and technology." Alvin explained.  
  
"Alvin, when I saw Mary-Anne, she was reading a book called 'Living Spirits'." Brittany suddenly spat.  
  
"Er, what?" Alvin asked baffled.  
  
"What kind of kid reads anything like that? I mean does Jeanette even know that her daughter is reading books on Spirits? That is a little too deep for a little girl her age, don't you think?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Brittany." Alvin said then let out a big yawn. "Perhaps you can talk to her about in the morning?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I could. Goodnight Alvin."  
  
"Goodnight." He responded while snuggling comfortably under his covers.  
  
Brittany reached over to the lamp on table and turned it off. She snuggled underneath her covers and went to sleep.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
THE NEXT MORNING!  
  
The kids woke up early, being that it is Saturday morning, and went into the living room to watch some cartoons on TV. Half way through one of their favourite cartoons, Vince decided to get up and walked to the kitchen. Tom and Mary assumed he went in to get some breakfast.  
  
Moments later they both heard their brother rustling around the kitchen, like he was moving pots and pans. Shortly after they started to smell something cooking. Instantly the smell is recognizable. Tom and Mary look at each other in shock. Without hesitation they get up to investigate. As soon as they run in the kitchen they see Vincent standing on a stool beside the stove. He was performing an experiment that he and Dad were supposed to do next weekend.  
  
"You can't do that! Dad said that you had to wait for him and that we can all do that experiment together." Tom screeched.  
  
"I guess I'm just not as patient as you. Besides, I can do this by myself." Vince retorted.  
  
"Your gonna get in trouble, Vince." Mary warned.  
  
"Why? Are you going to tell on me?" Vincent said as he turned his head from pouring some baking soda into the mixture of chemicals.  
  
"Vincent, watch what you are doing!" Tom panicked.  
  
By the time Vince brought his attention back to he experiment it was too late.  
  
"Take cover! It's gonna explode!" He said with a gasp.  
  
KA-BOOM!  
  
"What was that?" Brittany and Alvin both said as they sat up in bed with a start. The explosion was so loud that they thought there was a war going on outside. Brittany threw on her rob and both of them quickly put their slippers on their feet and ran downstairs to see what the noise was.  
  
Meanwhile, the three chipmunk children managed to crawl out from under the kitchen table covered in the goop Vince created.  
  
"You are such an idiot!" Tom said to his brother as he tried to whip the sticky substance off of his glasses.  
  
"I have to concur, that was a very dumb move, Vince." Mary added.  
  
"What did you kids do in here?" Alvin bellowed as he saw the mess created by Vince's experiment.  
  
"It wasn't us Uncle Alvin, it was Butt-munch over here!" Tom immediately accused and pointing a finger at Vince. Vincent turns and glares at his brother.  
  
"Why you little...!" Vincent was about to attack Tom, when Alvin stepped in.  
  
"Alright, just stop right there." Alvin said.  
  
The three children looked up at their Aunt and Uncle in a sweetly manner. But, this time, both Brittany and Alvin were not about to fall for their innocent stares. They were angry with the mess and are not pleased on how this wonderful week was not turning out as planned.  
  
Alvin was furious to know that Simon was right, as usual. It had not accrued to them on how hard it would be to take the kids for one week.  
  
"Now look. In case you kids hadn't noticed, we had planed to do a bunch of fun stuff today. And now we are going to be stuck here until you kids have this kitchen all cleaned up. Do you hear me?" Alvin bellowed.  
  
"But, Uncle...?" Whined Tom. "Mary and I had nothing to do with this mess..."  
  
"We don't care who made the mess; we just wanted it cleaned up. Like NOW!" Brittany added. She went to one of the drawers and pulled out some rags. She then handed each of the kids one.  
  
The three children groaned and complained as they slaved away at trying to clean the gooey mess off the furniture, floor and walls.  
  
Alvin and Brittany felt lost, like they were doing something wrong. It also accrued to them that this must have been how Dave and Miss. Miller must of felt when they too got into trouble when they themselves were kids.  
  
Usually, they are the 'cool Aunt and Uncle' to the kids, and that this week was going to be great. But why are the kids behaving like this? It was not making much sense. Is this what Simon and Jeanette has to go through everyday? Out of desperation, Alvin decides to call Simon and see what he suggests.  
  
-----------------  
  
MEANWHILE AT THE SEVILLE HOME!  
  
For once the house is quiet and as the first raise of the sun crept in through the curtains it hits Simon on his content face with a warm gentle feeling. Jeanette slept happily, snuggled close to her husband with her left arm stretched over his furry chest. She too had a content look on her face while she slept.  
  
The moment was shattered, however, when the phone rang. The couple began to growl and mentally wished for some piece and quiet for just one Saturday morning. Simon reaches for his glasses and puts them on his face. He then struggles to grab the phone and bring the receiver up to his ear.  
  
"Hello?" Simon said in a groggy and yet cranky tone.  
  
"Oh, hi Alvin!" He yawned. He then sat up with a start. 'There could be only one reason why is Alvin calling this early?' He thought in a panic.  
  
"Alvin! What's wrong? Are the kids all right? They are not hurt, are they?" Simon cried.  
  
He calmed down as he started to listen to what his brother was telling him and suddenly found it hard to keep a straight face. In fact Simon found in hard to stifle a snicker.  
  
"Uh? No I'm not laughing, Alvin. Honest. So you're saying that the kids blew up the kitchen this morning...? Oh, they claim that it was just Vincent..."  
  
Simon peers over to see Jeanette sitting up she had just put on her glasses to see more on what was so funny. Simon placed his hand on the speaking end of the phone and leaned a little closer to Jeanette.  
  
"Alvin should hear himself, he sounds just like Dave." He whispers to her.  
  
Jeanette smiled knowingly and relaxed a little knowing that her children were not hurt. She also had to smile as she wondered how Brittany was handling the kids. Finally their older siblings were getting the taste of responsibility.  
  
"Well, ok Alvin. Just let me talk to Vincent." Simon paused as he waited for Alvin to hand the phone to his son.  
  
"Hi, Dad." Squeaked Vince. He knew that he was about to receive a lecture from his dad on 'why it is important to be patient and not to blow up other people's kitchen'. When Simon had finished his speech, Vince started to try and keep his dad on the phone by talking to him about anything.  
  
"Ok, dad. I'll try. Hey, Dad. Did you know that Dracula can change into a bat, and into a wolf?" Vincent said.  
  
Mary and Tom became suspicious of their brother, as usual, and knew that he was avoiding the clean up. They felt it was unfair that Vincent is getting to talk to their dad and not them.  
  
"Our turn, Vince. We want to talk to Dad too." Whined Mary.  
  
"Yeah, you had your turn long enough." Tom said as he tried to grab the phone out of Vince's hold.  
  
Brittany and Alvin watched as the kids wrestled each other for a chance to talk to their dad. They began to feel their pride being wounded. The couple looked at each other with a lost expression. They had no idea how hard parenting was until they tried out their little experiment. By having the kids over they could see if they were ready for kids of their own, but now they now know what Simon and Jeanette go through on a daily bases. Perhaps now is not the appropriate time for them to raise a family of their own.  
  
"Hi, Daddy!" Chirped Mary as she had finally had gotten her chance to speak to her dad.  
  
Alvin and Brittany let out a sigh and left the room as the kids got to talk to their parents. They figured that they might as well get dressed and get ready for a long week with their niece and nephews. 


	30. Day at the Beach!

Chapter 30: Day at the Beach!  
  
MID-WEEK!  
  
As the days went on all three kids got into many fights over who gets to play with the video game next, and nearly strangled each other's throats. At that moment Alvin got desperate, he finally pulled out the tape that Simon suggested and the kids sat happily as they watched 'Mr. Science'. Alvin could just hear Simon's words 'I told you so' in his mind.  
  
Miraculously, the video worked like magic. For once the triplets sat quietly and watched one of their favourite programs. This also gave Alvin and Brittany a time to breathe after all that they've gone through from the last few days. Together they pondered what options they could try next. Both of them realized that the beach was always a good place to take the children, and it wasn't even far from their home.  
  
-------------------------  
  
THE NEXT DAY!  
  
Now this was something that Alvin and Brittany were good at, sitting on the beach while the triplets ran and played in the sand and water. Both of them sat on their large beach towel and had the beach umbrella up to block the sun on their faces. Life was good at this point.  
  
Vincent suddenly ran up and said, "Aunt Brittany, Uncle Alvin I didn't do it!"  
  
Alvin and Brittany just looked at each other in confusion as their nephew runs off to join his other two siblings as they are building a sand castle. They had no idea what he would mean to that remark and why he would suddenly run off again. It wasn't till a big shadow covers the two adult chipmunks that they might have a clue why. Alvin looks up to see a man towering over them with anger steaming on his face. The man had a large build, but was also covered in sand.  
  
"Do you have any idea what your son just did?" He said in a scowl like tone.  
  
"Our son?" Both Brittany and Alvin said in surprise, slightly confused as to he was referring. Looking over his shoulder, Alvin got some idea as to who it was.  
  
Alvin chuckled nervously, "There must be some sort of mistake?" He said as he waved his hand at the man.  
  
"I think not. Your son is one of the most clumsiest child I have had the misfortune to meet." The man bellowed.  
  
The comment caused Brittany to stand and defend her nephew. This was her sister's child that this man was rudely commenting. It was not his fault that he inherited some of his mother's genes. There was going to be no way that this 'man' was going to put down her nephew like this. No matter how much of a brat he can be.  
  
"Now, listen here, you...you mean person you!" She stumbled, not knowing the best insult to use. Her face clouded with anger. "What makes you think he did anything wrong anyways?"  
  
"Yeah!" Alvin said as he stepped in as well. "What did he do that was so bad?"  
  
"That little brat of yours was running and not watching where he was going. He rudely trips over and destroys my sandcastle I was building." The man complained.  
  
Both Brittany and Alvin looked at each other not knowing what to make of the situation.  
  
"Kids will be kids, you know!" Alvin said as he shrugged his shoulders to let this man know what he had to say was not important.  
  
"Well, just make sure that he doesn't come near me anymore!" The man threatened as he walked away.  
  
"Don't worry...the smell is so bad over there that we wouldn't want to go near where you are!" Alvin shot back as the man walked away.  
  
The man shot a look back at him, but thought it otherwise to be best to just keep going. Both Brittany and Alvin stood with pride as they watched the man storm off. Tom, Vince, and Mary walked up to their Aunt and Uncle and smiled warmly as they stood up to their brother like that.  
  
"Wow, that was cool, Uncle Alvin." Vincent said proudly.  
  
"It was, wasn't it?" Alvin gloated.  
  
"Gee, we now know who to turn to if we are ever threatened by any bullies." Tom said. Mary nodded in agreement.  
  
Alvin clasped his hands together and announced. "Who's up for a game of Frisbee?"  
  
"Yeah!" The three young chipmunks cheered. The five of them ran to an opening where not many people stood and tossed the Frisbee around to each other.  
  
--------------------  
  
FRIDAY!  
  
Finally the week is over. Alvin and Brittany are both relieved and yet sad to want to take the kids home to their parents. Simon and Jeanette waited patiently as the car stopped in the driveway. As soon as the doors opened the triplets came running out, leaping into their parents arms. The five of them behaved like they hadn't seen each other in years instead of days.  
  
The sight of this reunion instantly brought back the first memory of when Simon returned home after being away for over five years. Again, Alvin's heart sank. He felt that he needed that kind of attention that Simon was getting from his kids. He looked over to Brittany and she looked at him with the same longing expression. But for some reason, her expression seemed a little different; she also had the hint of being worried about something. Almost like she wants to say something, but cannot find the words to say it.  
  
They stayed for a bit before they had to head back home. Alvin and Simon sat outside in the back yard as they had an each a glass of lemonade. The both of them chatted while watching the three kids play a game of tag.  
  
"Your so lucky, Simon." Alvin admitted. "You have three beautiful children that just worships the ground you walk on."  
  
Simon smirks at his brother's words. "If only it were that easy, Alvin. As much as I say that I have no regrets in getting Jeanette pregnant, there is still apart that wonders what it would have been like if my life turned out a bit different." He responded while looking down at the drink in his hands.  
  
"How do you mean, Simon?"  
  
"Well, you know. If I hadn't been kidnapped, or if certain situations hadn't happened the way they did, would I have been still on the Island today?" Simon pondered.  
  
"It's funny how life turns out the way it does." Alvin blurts out before taking a sip of his drink.  
  
Simon turned to his brother stunned. He didn't expect Alvin to sound so ...so...wise. With a smile he replies, "Yes. Yes it is."  
  
"Well, we better get going." Alvin announces as he quickly finishes his drink and heads inside to get Brittany.  
  
Both Brittany and Alvin wave at Simon and Jeanette before getting in the car. Alvin brought the engine life before driving off.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I'm sure glad that this week is finally over!" Alvin said as he drives down the street.  
  
Brittany seemed surprisingly quiet her only reply was, "Uh, huh" as she stared blankly out the window.  
  
Alvin puzzled at her reactions, but continued with what he had to say. "As I was saying to Simon, we are so lucky to not have to worry about stress, and frustrations of little rug rats running around."  
  
"Alvin, I'm pregnant." Brittany blurted out before she could stop herself and looked at Alvin. For the first time since she had known him he was speechless.  
  
"Uh?" He replied still stunned before slamming brakes and stared hard at Brittany. "How long have you known this, and when was I going to be told?" Alvin asked in a state of shock.  
  
"I've known for a two weeks now. And besides, I just told you right now." Brittany said tearfully.  
  
"Does anybody else know, besides me?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"Just Jeanette. I told her just before we left a few minutes ago. By now she probably all ready told Simon and is calling Ellie as we speak." Brittany said with a hint of despair.  
  
"Ok, so let me get this straight? I'm going to be a daddy?"  
  
Brittany slowly nodded, not trusting herself to speak and unsure on how he would react.  
  
Alvin beamed with excitement. "I'm going to be a daddy!" He said before a laugh left his throat. "This is great!" He crowed before kissing her and watched her sigh in relief. "What? Did you think I wouldn't want this?" She shrugged with a loss for words. "Oh Brit, this is...this is great!" Without a further word Alvin turned the car around and went back to see Simon and Jeanette. Before Alvin could knock on the door, Simon opened the door with a smug look on his face.  
  
"What's up...Dad?" He grinned. 


	31. Family Upbringings!

**Chapter 31: Family Upbringings!**

**ONE MONTH LATER!**

The Chipmunks, The Chipettes, and Dave gathered together in order to help Eleanor and Theodore prepare for their grand opening of their very first day in the restaurant business. Simon and Jeanette helped out with the paper work, while their kids took orders on where to set up the utensils and napkins on the tables as well as sweeping the floor and other tiny work assigned. Dave and Alvin took care of some last minute carpentry work with shelves in the kitchen, and displays in the dinning sections. Theodore and Eleanor were cooking some of pre-cooked entrées for the grand opening. While everyone was busy doing something, Brittany was busy filing her fingernails.

As Eleanor came out with a tray sandwiches for all the hard working helpers she noticed her sister sitting on the side not doing any work at all. Fuming she walked up to Brittany, and places her hands on her hips. "Brittany, I'm sure you can help a little around here?"

"Heelloo! I'm pregnant here." Brittany explained as she pointed to her still very flat belly.

"Oh, Brittany!" Eleanor said as she waved her hands up in the air in defeat. There was no reasoning with her whenever she is like this.

"Brittany. You are only one month in your trimester period. I'm sure a little work around here is not going to hurt you, or the baby." Jeanette pointed out.

"Fine." Brittany huffed in annoyance as she got out of her chair. "What do you need me to do, Eleanor?"

"How about washing the dishes?" Eleanor suggested.

"Dishes? No way, and get 'dish-pan hands'?" Brittany protested as she held out her soft clean hands.

"Brittany!!" Both Ellie and Jeanette warned in unison. That was Jeanette heard Simon snicker. Simon looked up and saw anger on his wife's face. He was certain she did not approve of his behaviour; with what he thought was funny.

"What? Don't look at me that way, she's _your_ sister!" He quickly defended himself. Jeanette sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Come on now, Brittany. There aren't much dishes and it is the least I would ask of you." Eleanor pleaded.

"Harrumph, the things I do for family." Brittany huffed as she made her way to the kitchen.

Everyone else simply shook his or her heads knowing that Brittany would most likely never change.

------------------------

**THE NEXT DAY!**

Simon walked into a coffee shop. He looked around until he noticed his brother, Alvin waving at him. As Simon walked up to the table where Alvin happens to be sitting, he suspected that this meeting is not just a casual get-together.

"Hi Simon. Thanks for meeting me on short notice." Alvin said.

Simon detected a stress in brothers tone, "This better be quick, Alvin. I'm on lunch break." Simon reminded him

"Yeah, yeah." Alvin waved the comment off. "Simon I am in need for some advice here." He said making it sound that his life is going through a tougher time then anyone else could ever imagine.

Simon lets out a long sigh of annoyance. "I knew it." He griped. "It was only a matter of time when this would come up."

"Very funny. I'm having a breakdown here, and you're cracking jokes." Alvin growled.

"Ok, I'm sorry. So, what's eating you, Alvin?" Simon asked as he took a seat right across for his brother.

"Brittany. She's starting to act nuts."

"Alvin, it's called hormones. All pregnant women go through them at this stage up until after giving birth."

"Really?" Alvin innocently responded as if he had never heard this information before.

Simon placed a hand over his eyes and shook his head. A headache is starting to form.

"Hold that thought Alvin, I think I need to get some coffee." He told his brother taking the opportunity of knowing where he is.

Simon got up and headed towards the counter, and placed his order for a medium coffee before paying and grabbed his coffee; he headed to another table, for some cream and sugar for his coffee before rejoining Alvin at the table. As soon as he sits down, he takes a sip from his cup. With his eyes closed, Simon savours the flavour in his mouth before slowly swallowing it. He opened his eyes and looked at his brother ready to listen and give advice.

"Now, where were we?" Simon asks.

"We were talking about Brittany, and her crazy attitude lately." Alvin responded slightly annoyed.

"Oh, right." Simon says as he puts the cup down on the table. "Look, Alvin. You are going to show an incredible amount of patience's during the next 7 - 8 months. Brittany will most likely go through major mood swings."

"And that is suppose to be different from how she usually is?" Alvin snapped.

"Alvin I'm not going to sugar-coat this. However Brittany acts now, will only triple in the months to come."

His brother suddenly appears sick. Alvin begins to regret ever wanting to be married and having kids. If becoming a parent means to suffer huge and dangerous mood swings from Brittany, then he doesn't want to become apart of it. "Ooooh, this is just great." Alvin sighs before hiding his face down on the table with his arms wrapped over.

Simon suddenly felt sympathy for his brother. He remembered how difficult it was at times when dealing with Jeanette's mood swings.

"Ok, Alvin. Here is what you can do..."

Alvin's ears perked up and leaning his head forward to listen carefully to what Simon is about to say.

"Always complement her on her appearance, even if it isn't at it's best." Simon began. "Try noticing her if she is wearing a new dress, or has done anything different with her hair."

"Ok." Alvin nodded hanging on to every word Simon was saying.

Simon took another sip from his coffee cup before continuing. "Oh, and when all else fails, try bringing her some flowers. If complements and flowers don't work, try offering her food, such as, ice cream, or any other food items that she would most likely crave."

"Sure, I can do that."

"Now, knowing mom, she will want to come and help during the last couple of weeks before Brittany is ready to give birth. She will insist in staying for a couple of months afterwards just to make sure that both of you are ready to handle caring for baby on your own." Simon paused to take sip from his cup and sorted out his thoughts, "Now, this is where it can get tricky. You remember when the triplets were born and how mom and Jeanette acted with each other?"

"Er, sort of."

"Well, I remember clearly. In fact, there were times where I ended up being in the middle of their arguments at times. Not a fun experience. But getting to the point. My mistake was trying to ignore the situation and placing most of my focus on work."

"So what do you suggest I do in this situation?" Alvin showed a hint of nervousness.

"Well, try to distract them somehow. Also, spend more time with the baby. That helps you to build a bond and feel more comfortable being alone together with him or her. It will help, especially as they start getting older."

"I see."

"Oh, and Alvin..." Simon starts saying with a slight smirk.

"Yea, Simon?"

"When the child is about 5 years old, and you hear the toilet flushing, along with the words 'oh uh' right after it...it's already too late." He says with a grin.

"Very funny, Simon." Alvin said with a flustered tone. "So I used a little too much toilet paper before I flushed when I was five...your still trying to hold that against me?"

Simon broke out in laughter.

"I'm surprised you still remember that." Alvin shook his head.

"What can I say, there were some pretty unforgettable things you did, Alvin." Simon chuckles heartily before he finishes the last sip of his coffee.

"Ha, ha, ha. You are such a riot." Alvin grumbles with a slouch.

Simon suddenly felt bad for starting to tease him about his toddler years. He sat up giving Alvin a serious and sincere look.

"Alvin, you're going to be alright. Just try not to let the little things get in your way of what you really care about." He tells him as he gets up from his seat. "I have to get going, unfortunately, but if you still want to talk more about this, just give me a call, ok."

"Ok. Thanks Simon." After Simon left the coffee shop, Alvin sat there, pondering more of what was just said to him. Trying to think of a way to handle the situation.

------------------------

**FOUR MONTHS LATER!**

Brittany glared at her fast growing belly in the mirror for the past hour today. Her self-esteem was quickly becoming very low. Often she wondered if her original figure would really return after giving birth. Also she wondered if her husband would still find her attractive if her figure did not return to normal. All of this troubled her more then she realized. She knew it was the moods she was having, but it wasn't helping her at all.

She heard the front door open before it closed. Brittany was finding her appearance to be too ugly for her to go out and greet her husband who was now home.

"Hi, I'm home!" Alvin's voice called out. When there was no answer, Alvin decided to walk to the only room where Brittany might be, the bedroom. He was carrying a nice bouquet of flowers and smiled warmly when he saw his wife admiring herself in the mirror.

"Hey, how's my big girl?" He innocently chirped.

"BIG? You think I'm fat...don't you?" Brittany bellowed in tears.

Alvin takes one look at his now very upset wife then at the bouquet of flowers before drawing them behind his back. "Oooh, kay! We are feeling a little down today, aren't we?"

"A little? Try a lot!"

"How come?"

"Well...isn't it obvious?" Brittany then addressed her now wide waist to Alvin. Alvin couldn't help but to smile at her. "What is so funny? You think I'm fat, don't you?"

"N-n-n-now Brittany, I did not say that."

"Yes you did. When you came in. You said 'How's my BIG girl.'" She spat tearfully.

Alvin smiled, embarrassedly. He regretted saying that in the first place. That is when he remembered the flowers behind his back.

"Flowers?" He squeaked in hopes that the beauty of the roses would distract her from her troubled appearance. Alvin's attempt to cheer up his wife was only met with a disappointing frown on Brittany's face.

"You think flowers will make me feel better? Flowers are not going to make this big, fat, ugly body go away!"

Alvin swallowed a huge lump in his throat. He mentally pondered if Simon had to go through this with Jeanette. Quickly he tries to remember some of the advice that his brother gave him a few months ago. Alvin raised his left arm and rubbed beads of sweat from his forehead with his sleeve.

"I don't think you are fat, or ugly, Brittany." He quickly stated.

"You don't?" Brittany said as she wiped away a few tears from her face.

"I think you're gorgeous no matter what you look like."

"You do?" She sniffed.

"Of course I do. And you'll see, your body will bounce right back to it's natural form in no time."

"You think so?" Brittany said with a hint of a smile.

"Yeah! And I bet when our children come to the world, we will be better parents the Simon and Jeanette." Alvin added with a wink.

Brittany giggled. She always liked the idea that she could do things better then anyone else.

"Yeah." She said, agreeing with Alvin. That was when she finally accepted the flowers and sniffed them with affection.

"Oh, hey...my mom is coming next month and she said she is going to stay with us and help us out...especially for the last couple of weeks when you won't be able to do much around here."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Brittany's happy mood suddenly went sour. "Are you saying that I'm lazy and won't be able to pull my weight around?"

"I did not say that." Alvin was beginning to wonder if he should even say anything if this was going to be her reaction all the time. "I'm just saying, mom was there when she was helping out Simon and Jeanette when the kids were born, and she would be here to help us out too." When Brittany's mood wasn't changing, he quickly thought of another advice Simon gave him. "Do you want to go get some ice cream?" He said jerking his thumb towards the door.

Brittany thought about it and thought about her hungry tummy and agreed to that suggestion. "Ok, sounds great." She grinned. They both got their coats on and put the flowers in watered vase then left for the ice cream parlour.


	32. Christmas Pageant!

**Chapter 32: Christmas Pageant!**

**ONE AND A HALF MONTHS LATER!**

It is that time of the year again. The school, yet again, has organized a spectacular Christmas pageant that the Seville family is eagerly waiting to see. Tom, Vince, and Mary are going to sing with the rest of their class a few Christmas carols. This year is special, however, Mary-Anne will be singing her first solo chorus in one of the carols. There is one problem, though. She hadn't told anyone that she is completely nervous about doing this solo act.

While she was very flattered when the teacher discovered her talent for singing, she wasn't entirely sure that she could or would able to pull off solo singing in front of the whole audience. Since she didn't want to disappoint anyone she had agreed, knowing that her parents were part of the singing group, which was famous all over the world. Thus, she was aware that the pressure was on her, for performing well tonight.

The little Chipette with blue eyes and brown braided pigtails slowly looked up from the back seat. She first glanced at her father, who was driving the family car, then moved her gaze to her mother as on the passenger side talking about how well her sister Brittany is doing with her pregnancy. Her aunt had found out last week that she was carrying not one but two babies.

Mary looked over to her left to see her brothers Tom and Vincent. Both of them were as usual fighting for their own personal space in the back seat.

"BOYS! Stop that!" Simon bellowed. He can see all three of his children in the rear view mirror, very clearly. "There is enough room back there for both of you. Now, we are almost at the school, so behave."

'Almost at the school...' Mary thought to herself, 'Almost time to be humiliated on stage...' She let out a sigh and looked up at the window on her right. There she saw a familiar figure. One that has always been with her from the first moment she could remember. Mary always had been unsure where she came from, but she always pondered on it. She is aware that this image of an angel is connected to her in some way.

The face belonged to a human female she had brown hair; her eyes were also brown, in the aura of something around her, they were soft, as if they were seeking. Oddly enough she always found comfort in seeing image by her side. It made her feel safe and confident, even if it was for a moment.

Jeanette turned on the car radio in order to listen to some Christmas tunes. The station on the radio was already playing just the instrumental version of "Jingle Bells". Suddenly Vincent grins mischievously before he started to sing...

"Jingle Bells, Batman smells,

Robin laid an egg..."

"VINCENT!!" Simon crows, while Jeanette stifles a giggle.

"What?" Vincent asks innocently.

"That is an inappropriate song." Growled his father.

"Why? All the kids in class are singing it..."

Simon opened his mouth to reply, but Jeanette stopped him. "Simon, please. Just drop it."

Deciding that his wife is right, Simon let out a defeating sigh and looked up at his rear view mirror. There he saw the image of his son, Vincent grinning from ear to ear back at him. He knows cockily that has won that argument and is being quit arrogant to his dad about it. Simon shakes his head over the whole issue, but before turning his attention back to the road he notices his daughter looking quite nervous. He made a mental note to talk to her in private before she goes on stage.

-------------------

**FIVE MINUTES LATER!**

After arriving at the school Simon, Jeanette and the triplets met up with Alvin, Brittany, Eleanor, Theodore, and Dave, whom all drove up in another vehicle. Brittany is now looking much larger then before. She is almost as big as Jeanette was when she was carrying the triplets.

The Seville family made their way inside the school and headed for the auditorium. Once there, Simon took the triplets back stage to be united with their classmates. Simon held Mary back as Vince and Tom ran ahead.

"Mary, is there something on your mind tonight?" He asks her in a calm soothing tone.

"I'm fine, daddy. Why?" Mary replies innocently.

"Well, it's just that you seem to look a bit uncomfortable in the car. I was just wondering if you were feeling alright." Simon said, trying to get her to understand that he is here to talk about her issues.

Mary sensed that her father is trying to help, so she takes a deep breath before telling him. "I'm afraid that I might make a fool of myself on stage, and embarrass you along with the rest of the family tonight."

"Awe, sweetheart." He hugged her, "You shouldn't be afraid of such things. I will always be proud of you no matter what. And that goes the same with the rest of the family." Simon cocked his head where her brothers were. "Tell you what, I'll let you on a little secret, ok."

"Ok."

"I too was once afraid to perform on stage."

"You were?" Mary asked in disbelief.

"Yes, it's true. Lets just say my first experience on stage hasn't been at all that great." Simon shrugged off. "But with some support with my brothers and Dave, my next experience on stage wasn't that bad. In fact, I did quit well. The whole thing was even televised."

"Wow. And you weren't nervous?"

"Are you kidding? I was a complete wreck." Simon chuckled. "But with a lot of support I got from the family, I overcame my fears."

"I just hope I won't let you down tonight." Mary says.

Simon leans forward and kisses his daughter on the forehead. "You will do just fine. Trust me." He whispers to her. "Now go on. Join your brothers and your classmates. I'll be in the front row with the rest of the family. Oh, and don't forget to break a leg." Simon concludes with a wink.

"Why would you want me to break my leg?" Mary wondered in concern.

Simon shook his head and let out a chuckle. "It's an expression of the theater, Mary. It means good luck."

"Oh. Thanks daddy." Mary smiled. She watches her father leave back stage to join the rest of the family in the audience before she turns to join her classmates to prepare for their turn on stage.

------------------------

TWENTY MINUTES LATER... 

Bored out of his mind, Vincent found himself looking up at a picture that had Santa in his sled, with eight reindeer and Rudolph pulling it. After looking at the picture long enough he suddenly realized something.

"Man, what's with Rudolph's nose?" Cried Vincent.

"Where did that come from?" Tom replied.

"That picture, look. Don't you find something odd with Rudolph's nose?"

Tom glances up at the picture that Vince had been looking at. After a moment, Tom then looks back to his strange brother, rather strangely.

"I don't get it. Why is this such a big deal all of a sudden?"

"Oh come on. Don't you find a tad bit unnatural?" Vince asked.

Tom raised his eyebrow; giving him the look his father uses often when speculating something. "You do realize you're over reacting about a cartoon character, don't you?"

"Tom, I'm being serious."

"So am I. You've gone nuts."

"I saw this medical program on TV once and the showed this guy with this huge tumor on his nose. I swear he looked just like Rudolph..." Vincent let in a loud gasp after he connecting the two together. "What if the reason Rudolph's nose shines so bright is a result of a tumor?"

"That's it! I'm telling dad. No more medical shows for you."

Vince was about to say something, but didn't when he heard their sister letting out a nervous moan.

"Are you alright, Mary?" Vincent asked.

"No. I'm so nervous. I never sang on stage in front of so many people before. W-w-what if I freeze, a-a-and I'm unable to sing my lines?" Mary quivered; even the talk with her dad hadn't helped at all.

"Don't be nervous, Mary, we will be right there on stage with you." Vince said with a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Vincent's right Mary. We will be there to back you up." Tom added.

"Besides, I wouldn't worry Mary. You have the best voice in the entire class." Vince complemented.

"Really? You won't abandon if I suddenly humiliated everyone on stage?" Mary inquired.

Tom stepped up and placed his hand on her other shoulder. "Mary, the only person I would abandon is Vince here, whom apparently now thinks that Rudolph has a health condition on his nose." He finished by giving his brother a grim look.

"Hey, I'm only conducting theory's on why his nose is so big and red, not to mention why it glows all the time." Vince shrugged innocently. "Hmm, maybe it has something to do with radiation..." He adds in a pondering thought.

"Vinc-ent!" Tom growled.

Her brother's words brought some comfort to her uneasy feelings, even though she has no idea what they are talking about between Rudolph and his nose. Her ease suddenly turned into fear once more as soon as she heard the teacher's voice.

"Alright class. Line up, were next."

Mary swallowed a large lump in her throat; she could hear her own heart beating a mile a minute. 'The moment of truth.' She thought to herself.

-----------------------

ON STAGE... 

The young chipmunks and their classmates walked on stage and got into position. The teacher sat at the piano. With a nod to her students, she began to play the music.

Rudolph the red nose reindeer,

had a very shiny nose,

and if you ever saw it,

you would even say it glowed.

As the class start singing, Tom suddenly couldn't keep his mind off of 'poor Rudolph's nose'. He looked over at his brother Vincent, who is singing the song with no problems.

All of the other reindeer,

used to laugh and call him names.

They never let poor Rudolph,

join in any reindeer games.

Vincent realized Tom was looking at him and turned to face his younger brother. With a big grin, Vincent is able to tell Tom without words that he had got him. The whole thing about Rudolph having a tumours cancer on his nose was all a trick to get under Tom's skin.

Then one foggy Christmas Eve,

Santa came to say:

"Rudolph with your nose so bright,

won't you guide my sleigh tonight?"

Tom glares at Vince before continuing singing the song. Vincent, feeling mighty proud, raises his arms up and places his hands behind his head.

In the front row, Alvin looks puzzled. He leans over to his brother Simon. Simon is already shaking his head in disbelief.

Alvin then whispers, "What was that all about?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure after this is all over I'll find out." Simon answers in a monotone voice.

Then all the reindeer loved him,

as they shouted out with glee:

"Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer,

you'll go down in history!"

"I'm going to hurt you for this, Vincent..." Tom mutters to his annoying brother while the audience cheers. Vinnie replies only with a chuckle.

Mary was hoping that their first song would have gone on a bit longer, but it ended far too soon for her. Timidly she took a step forward, her breaths quickened, and she could swear her heart was about to bust right out of her chest. Regardless of the pep talk she had with her father and brothers, she still felt uneasy with her first solo.

True it was only going to be a few lines, but it would be a few lines that could mean her reputation. Not to mention her family's reputation. Nervously, Mary looks down at her parents sitting with her Aunts, Uncles, and papa Dave. She was defiantly coming down from a popular family tree. The infamous Chipmunks and Chipettes sat proudly, waiting for the song to begin.

Her Aunts and Uncles, Theodore, Eleanor, Alvin and Brittany all held up their thumbs to her. With a nervous chuckle she raised her thumb back at them. Her papa Dave grinned proudly at his beloved grandchild. He wasn't surprised that at least one of his grandkids might follow in of his son's footprints as a child-singing star. Already he was thinking of maybe cutting her a record deal if she would be interested after this concert.

Jeanette beamed a smile from ear to ear. She couldn't wait to hear her daughter sing on stage. Lastly, Mary looked at her father. He can sense that she is still very nervous and is about to freeze. With a confident look, he mouths the words 'you can do it' at her.

Mary smiles at her father, knowing that he believes in her. But that wasn't the only reason why she is smiling. A ghostly image of an angelic spirit appears in front of Simon. It is apparent that only Mary can see this spirit, but it is an image she has always felt comfortable with. Feeling more confident now, Mary hears the music and begins to sing:

Silent night! Holy night!

All is calm, all is bright

round yon virgin mother and child,

Holy infant so tender and mild,

sleep in Heavenly peace!

sleep in Heavenly peace!

The audience cheers for the young Chipette's solo performance. Mary looked down once again at her family. Her mother and Aunties all have tears in their eyes. For Aunt Brittany it is more likely she is crying due to her hormones from the pregnancy. Her Uncles and father all smiled with pride as they clapped in sync along with her papa Dave along with the rest of the audience. She looked at down at her father again he gave her a confident wink.

Mary takes a step back to rejoin her classmates in singing the rest of the song:

Silent night! Holy night!

Shepherds quake at the sight;

glories stream from Heaven afar,

Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia,

Christ, the Saviour, is born!

Christ, the Saviour, is born!

Silent night! Holy night!

Son of God, Love's pure light

radiant beams from Thy Holy face,

with the dawn of redeeming grace,

Jesus, Lord at Thy birth,

Jesus, Lord at Thy birth.

Finally, the class is ready to sing the last song before leaving the stage:

We wish you a Merry Christmas;

We wish you a Merry Christmas;

We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Good tidings we bring to you and your kin;

Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Oh, bring us a figgy pudding;

Oh, bring us a figgy pudding;

Oh, bring us a figgy pudding and a cup of good cheer.

We won't go until we get some;

We won't go until we get some;

We won't go until we get some, so bring some right here.

We wish you a Merry Christmas;

We wish you a Merry Christmas;

We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

As soon as the kids finished the song, the whole auditorium gave them all a standing obviation. Vincent and Tom both put their arms around their sister Mary to let her know that they are proud of her as well for not freezing up during her solo performance. She couldn't believe that she did it, all on her own. With a smile plastered on her face she joined her family.


	33. Where is Alvin?

**Chapter 33: Where is Alvin?**

**TWO MONTHS LATER: The time is here!**

The due date for the twins arrival wasn't far of, the tension was in the red. Alvin's little disappearances weren't helping either, but Brittany appreciated the company of her sisters and Vinny.

Yesterday she picked a fight with Alvin, their worst one so far. It resulted in Alvin storming out of the house with no sign of his return.

Usually, it wouldn't be bothering Brittany too much. But being so close to the due date it was stressing her out to the point that she wouldn't want to go into the hospital for the birth. Vinny had been visiting her other grandkids, so the fight wasn't witnessed, but she was shocked to only find Brittany at home when she returned.

Eleanor came over the next to help comfort her sister, leaving Theodore at the restaurant with their hired help. Jeanette showed up afterwards after dropping the triplets at school. All four Chipettes are in the nursery preparing, debating where the crib would and placing the stuffed toys around the room.

"The boys did a wonderful job painting this room up." Vinny admired.

"Yeah, even though Simon and Theodore did most of the work." Eleanor grumbled.

Brittany sighed in defeat knowing all too well for the lack of responsibility that Alvin had been showing for the last few weeks.

"It'll be ok Brittany," Jeanette soothed her older sister. "I'm sure Alvin will be more supportive when the twins are born."

"You're probably right, Jeanette. But I can't help wondering if I might have to strangle Alvin in the process." Brittany matched her words with actions in the hollow air only.

"I don't feel that violence is necessary, Brittany dear." Vinny said taking the role of a mother.

"It's just a figure of speech, Vinny. Brittany wouldn't really hurt Alvin." Jeanette explained.

"Speak for yourself..." Brittany mutters as she crosses her arms.

Eleanor places the last baby toy on the shelf and turns to her sisters and Vinny.

"There, that should do it." She says. "I say this calls for a lunch break at the restaurant?" She announced. "What do you all say?"

Brittany began to pat her large belly. The mention of wanting to get something to eat always made her hungry. "Sounds good to me," She smiled, curving her lips.

------------------------

An hour later, all four Chipettes arrived for lunch at Eleanor and Theodore's restaurant. Brittany naturally is still worried that Alvin seems to have no show since yesterday afternoon. Regardless of all the help Vinny, her sisters have shown her, Brittany knew that it is the fear of 'responsibility' that is getting to Alvin. If he doesn't show up, he might actually miss the arrival of the twins.

She knows for sure that he is excited in becoming a father, but perhaps it is just her that he is trying to avoid. That very thought made her very uneasy. Even eating all her favorite foods that she has been craving, Brittany was still worried about her husband.

"I'm sure Alvin will show up soon. He may be irresponsible sometimes, but he won't just leave the people he cares about." Jeanette spoke up as if she was reading her sisters thoughts.

Brittany gave her sister a sour face before talking, "Maybe, Jeanette. But I did say some pretty mean things to him yesterday. I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't want to ever see me again," and stabbed her fork into the cherry pie.

"Oh, Brittany. I know for a fact my son loves you very much." Vinny reassured her daughter in-law by placing a hand on her forearm.

"Really?" Brittany asked still feeling less confident about the whole situation.

"Vinny's right, Brittany." Eleanor added as she handed Brittany another glass of milk. "Alvin will come around eventually."

"I hope you're right..." Brittany trailed off before drinking the glass of milk and suddenly stopped drinking in mid way. She started to wince with a sharp gasp that brought her sisters and Vinny to her side.

"What's wrong, dear?" Vinny asked.

"I think my water just broke..." Brittany whispered in pain.

-------------------

THIRTY MINUTES LATER... 

When Simon first got the call about Brittany, he wasn't too sure where his brother might have gone too. But being persistent, he knew that there had to be one shot to find Alvin. For some reason he had a feeling he should go look in the zoo. As soon as he parked the car, he ran through the open gates. He searched for fifteen minutes until he noticed a familiar red cap on top of the head of a familiar chipmunk.

Alvin leaned over the railing to look down at the tigers in the pit. He let out a sigh indicating that he understands now what it means to be 'trapped in a cage'.

"Alvin, you have to come with me right now." Simon barked as he ran up to his brother.

Alvin groaned, "Why?" he asked not looking at his brother.

"Because Brittany is in labor, Jeanette and Vinny have taken her to the hospital."

"W-what? Already?" Shock was all he could feel. "Everything is happening so fast." He let out a stressful groan before continuing. "Simon what ever happed to the good old days?"

"I believe the correct term is called 'growing up', Alvin. Something you should really do right now."

"No, this can't be happening. I-I-I-I'm not ready to become a parent!"

"Who is ever ready to become a parent?" Simon said as matter of fact.

"What do you mean? You make it look so easy."

"Alvin, I was scared out of my mind when I heard I was going to become a father. And when the triplets were born I couldn't trust myself to be with them alone for the longest time. It never mattered how much I studied the Dr. Spock books, nothing could ever prepare me for the unexpected. Just face it, parenting is a learning experience."

Alvin allowed all the information all to sink in. One thing that his brother said suddenly hit him. "Simon, where is Brittany now?"

"She's at the hospital with mom and her sisters. Dave is on his way there and will meet us at the front door." Simon replied with a hint of excitement, as he is relieved that Alvin is finally coming around to the actual situation.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Alvin chirped while straightening his cap on his head. "Lets get going...I'm about to be a daddy." He added while running towards the zoo's exit.

Simon shook his head and smiled before following Alvin out of the zoo. It might just be interesting experience after all.

---------------------

TEN MINUTES LATER, At the Hospital! 

Alvin and Simon rush through the emergency doors of the hospital. Dave is standing at the door. He directs them straight to the Maternity Ward without a second thought. Quickly they help Alvin into the proper entire with gown, gloves, and hairnet. Alvin was about to rush through the double doors where the delivery room is, when Simon stopped him.

"Oh, Alvin...wait. Whatever you do, don't say anything stupid while you are holding Brittany's hand. I accidentally asked Jeanette if she was in pain, and in response I got a sprained wrist."

"I don't think it'll be that bad, Simon." Alvin said convincingly.

"Don't be to sure of that. I've learned quickly not to underestimate the strength of a woman while she is in labor. "

Alvin started to swallow a large lump that has lodged itself in his throat. Suddenly all of this seemed too real once more.

"Now get in there and become a father already." Simon impatiently said as he pushed Alvin into the room.

"Hey!" Alvin complained as he was thrown through the doorway.

Jeanette walks up to Simon and shakes her head. "Aren't you two ever going to grow up?"

"Hey, we're brothers. How else are suppose to act?" Simon says with a smirk.

Jeanette couldn't help but to chuckle with that comment. She lets her husband take her hand into his, and they both walk to the waiting room.


	34. The Meeting!

**Chapter 34: The Meeting!**

**THREE WEEKS LATER!**

Alvin and Brittany are quickly getting use to being new parents. As predictable, Alvin did become more focused as soon as his boys were born. The relationship between him and Brittany has improved slightly. Instead of fighting, they have been tending to the babies needs more. The twins, Alvin Jr. and Alexander, just may have been a little more then Alvin and Brittany could chew. Naturally, the rest of the family are more then happy to help care for the twins. To Simon and Jeanette it all seemed like a trip down memory lane when their triplets were infants. Both of them do agree that they do not want to experience having anymore 'accidents'.

One day as, in the early afternoon, Simon comes home from his morning classes, he checks to see if there is mail before going inside. Simon would be the first one home being the kids are at school, Jeanette is still in her classes and Dave is at meeting for an album they are working on. With the money Simon is saving, he hopes to buy his own place and move out of Dave's, just like his brothers were able to. Not that is a bad thing being able to stay with his dad; he just figures that it'll be good for him to have his own place with his family.

Simon places his books and the mail on the kitchen table before getting himself a drink of water. While sipping the water he looked through the mail. As usual there are bills and a few flyers. He stopped when he came across a familiar type of envelope that had his name one it and no return address.

The handwriting spooked him as it haunted his memories. As he broke in a sweat; Simon hesitant to open the envelope, he had to force himself clam down and to open the letter. After glancing at it he suddenly dropped the note on the floor. Looking down at it only had one sentence written down: _Time to educate the people; tell them the truth about the day of the Illuminati! _

Slowly Simon picked up the letter, and looked at it once more. In his mind he could see the kidnapping, the horrors he witnessed on the Island, the suffering he endured, and the times when he would try to forget on what's happening to his life and turn to alcohol. When he returned home, and the near death experiences he went through, especially the car accident that nearly crushed him and Mary and Vince.

Enclosed with the letter was a cd that read 'Zero Point'. Simon remembered reading about that in some of the original files in the cd's and mini disks that his friends from the Island, Mary-Anne and the others, hid in an envelope and the black box. He even described a bit of it in his book. No doubt this was updated information based on the events that are accruing worldwide and what are the planned events for the future. He pondered if he would be ready to go through any of that again. What would he tell his family? He knew how much it took the last time he had written his book and how the reporters and talk show host and hostess took up the time he wanted to spend with his kids.

The more he thought about it the more he felt on how it will affect his lifestyle that he has grown a custom to for the past five years. In between work, school, and parenting how will he ever find the time to continue in exposing the truth?

-----------------------

**A WEEK LATER!**

Simon opens the front door to see his old friend Rob standing outside. Beside him was a young human female with brunette hair and green eyes.

"Hi, Rob." Simon said happily then he looked to his companion. "This must be your fiancée, Judy you've told me so much about." He said as he held out his hand to shake hers.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Simon." She said as she accepted his hand.

Rob didn't say too much, but he held up a familiar envelope and writing on it. Simon froze as he noticed that the Guardian too had contacted him about the same subject. "It's time to expose these bastards once and for all." Rob said firmly.

Simon could see the readiness in his eyes and was not sure if he could be as ready about this as he is.

-----------------

The three of them walked into the kitchen and saw Jeanette there; she was the only one that knew of the note. Simon figured that since she has been through a lot with him and seemed to be the only one that has supported him through his torment when he returned home, plus they each made a vow to never keep secrets from each other.

Jeanette tries to smile politely at their guests as she finished making sandwiches and drinks for lunch. She didn't like the idea that Simon was one of the chosen to expose a dangerous threat that is trying to take over the world, but she understood that it was part of Simon's destiny.

Since Dave was at studio, and the kids were at school, it was rare that Simon and Jeanette would have a day to themselves. They also figured that this would also be a good opportunity for Rob and Simon to confront this latest issue that has returned into their lives without Simon's family worrying about it, save for Jeanette, of course.

Judy felt that maybe she would help Jeanette finish making lunch while the boys discuss the problem at hand. Simon and Rob went out side in the back yard as the girls prepared lunch.

"So how did you and Judy meet?" Simon asked, trying to avoid the conversation with the note from the Guardian.

"It was accidental," Rob stopped and thought about it for a bit then shook his head. "No, destiny that brought us together. I was invited to a party and I met her there...did I tell you that she's psychic?"

"No." Simon shook his head.

"Well, she is. She was even aware of the threat of the Illuminati before I even told her of my experiences on Founders' Island."

"Wow. How did she know of them?" Simon asked impressed.

"Like I said, she's psychic. But she is nowhere in Mary-Anne's league, Mary had an extraordinary sixth sense that the Founders discovered a little to late." Rob said proudly. "Even when we were kids, and before the Guardian completely broke our control from the Founders, she would know exactly what would be going on. She would often tell us what was happening, which saved us from dangerous moments that would have killed us. Some of the original kids that were kidnapped did not pay attention to her warnings. They either ended up died, or completely under the Founders control... Which at the end caused their demise." He trailed off, remembering the report of the kids drinking the poison when the FBI invaded the Island.

"There were some kids that, like you and your friends, had a bad reaction to the brain enhancer chemical. You chipmunks were the lucky ones." Rob admits. "Many other children that had a bad reaction to the brain enhancer were...well...they were 'disposed' of shell we say. The Guardian wanted you and the other chipmunks to survive because of your natural animal instincts. And so he convinced the other Founders to run the program where Mary, Jeff, Mark and I would convince you five to start up on smoking, plus train you 'supposable'.

"With the Guardian's help and with Mary's leadership, we were able to slowly gather the information and expose the Founders and their plans to have total control of everyone on this planet. But it turned out we too wanted to also release the pain and suffering we had suffered all those years. I guess that is why we also introduced alcohol and drugs not only for us, but to you kids as well. I feel really bad that we did that." Rob slumped forward in guilt.

"Don't be." Simon said with a frown. "Believe me it was a lessen I had to learn well."

Just then Jeanette and Jody came out with sandwiches and drinks. As they sat and ate they were quiet, until Judy looks up at Simon.

"I've read your book, Simon and it was very informative." Judy said

"Thanks, I'm glad you liked it." Simon said as he blushed before taking a bit of his sandwich. He could never get used to the complaints like that. He swallowed before continuing. "I never thought that I could bring myself to write and re-live the torture I went through on Founder's Island."

"Forgive me for saying this, but don't you think being kidnapped may have been a blessing rather then a curse?" Judy announced.

Both Simon and Jeanette were stunned with Jody's comment and they couldn't help but to glare at her. "How could she say that?" Jeanette said, bluntly.

"Well, think about it; when you were a child you would most likely be the type that had put yourself in a little 'safe box' where you kept your self in books and hoped that no one will bother you." Explained Judy.

Simon thought back and noticed he did just that. No wonder he would always get mad when ever one of his brothers, or Dave, or anything else for that matter would get in the way of his studying. He also would easily be offended when his brothers and friends would accuse him of being dull and boring.

"Since your experience on the Island, you have become more aware of what is really happening in the outside world. You've pretty much been dragged out from you 'safe box' and exposed to new knowledge and experiences." Jody continued.

Again Simon took in mind at what Judy was saying.

"As a child I myself have been aware of things that couldn't be really explained. I'm sure you've heard this expression before 'it not what you say, but how you say it'. Same thing for the schools; it's not what they teach, but how they should teach it. Students are not afraid of learning the truth, and the teachers should not be afraid to teach it. It's all the programming that is in our minds. There is reason to believe that the Illuminati could be posing as the planet's so-called greatest leaders. That is why our government has so ironically dismiss the term 'freedom of speech'."

Jeanette had to agree with that. She has noticed a lot of strangeness with the government, and why so many people have been 'shut up' for speaking their minds. This really takes notice when it mostly entitles the government hiding something from the people.

"There are a lot happening in this world that cannot be explained, but has significant meaning behind it. For example, the Earth is going through a dramatic changing period that will alter everything, as we know now. This is something we should not fear, but to breathe in the rebirth and accept it. Science is not the only solution to explain life, but should still be able to play a big part in it. There are people like me that are aware of the changes happening to humanity and the Earth itself. And I think you know it too. You and Rob, along with all the other children that was on the Island, have a gift that the Illuminati were looking for."

"What's that?" Simon asked eagerly.

"You were all psychic." Judy points out.

Simon began to laugh heartily, "I'm not psychic."

"Oh, I think you are. And I think your daughter is too." The human female smiles knowingly.

"What?" Both Simon and Jeanette cry out in shock.

"Isn't true that your daughter can see and talk to things that 'are not really there'? More like ghost's, if you will?" Judy asked.

"Yeah..." Simon said thinking back to when his daughter told him that an Angle was talking to her.

"I don't think she is the first in your family that has this ability, is she?" Judy added as stared leeringly at Simon.

Simon thought back to the conversation his mom, Alvin and Jeanette had many years ago, when little Mary would just stare at the walls and would talk to her self. Then he looks up at Judy. "According to my mother, I use to see things that were apparently not there, until I eventually grew out of it."

"I don't think that's the case, perhaps a traumatic experience lead you away from your gifts."

Again Simon thought of what his mom also mentioned, and came to a conclusion. "Well, come to think of it, mom mentioned that shortly she left us on the door front of my adopted dad, Dave, I would slowly stop seeing things and focusing on other things like books."

"Perhaps it was the feeling of missing something, like a mother, that lead you away and distracted you. So you would to try and find that missing part of you by reading books. Knowledge is so important, and many people with powerful psychic abilities will want to read as much information as they can get. That was probably what you were doing without realizing, Simon." Judy suggested.

"Alright, what you say does make some sense," Jeanette begins to say. "But if the Illuminati were kidnapping the psychic children, why didn't they kidnap you?"

Judy bashfully shrugs her shoulders before answering, "I was at home sick the day the fake test was handed out."

Simon shook his head and smiled. 'Why couldn't have I been sick that day?' He thought to himself. Making Rob smirk.

All of what they were talking about made Simon remember another incident that had happened on the Island.

-----------------------

TWO MONTHS AFTER 

**ARRIVING ON THE ISLAND!**

Everything was quiet on the campus grounds on Founder's Island. All the children were asleep in their beds as they were supposed to be.

Suddenly there was a loud scream coming from the male chipmunks quarters.

"AAAAGG!! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!"

Tom and Brian immediately jump out of their beds and rush up to Simon who wassitting up with his hands holding his head.

"Simon wake up!" Tom said as he shakes his friend out of his nightmare.

"NOO!"

"Simon, it a nightmare, wake up!" Brian pleaded.

Simon woke up with a start, even with a blurred vision; he sees that he's still on the Island and in the sleeping quarters with Tom and Brian. "It...it...was horrible." Simon said tearfully. "There were these voices, and they were telling me what to do, and how to think."

"They tend do that." Brian said wryly.

"Who? Who is doing this?" Simon asked.

"The Founders." Tom said.

"How?" Simon asked while rubbing his head. It felt like a migraine that was trying to take over his mind.

"We're not sure. But they tend to do this every time we sleep." Brian filled in.

"How do you get any sleep around here?"

"Sometimes we don't." Tom said while rubbing some sleep from his eye. "I've noticed that we chipmunks are the ones that are not effected by their attempts to brainwash."

"I don't know about you two, but sometimes I can hear them in my mind. They talk about taking over the world and using us as solders to their Cause." Brian said hugging his knees. "I'm really scared...I want to go home." He finished with a tear running down his face.

"I said this before and I'll say it again. You two and the girls are like a real family to me. We need to stick together. I promise to never let anything bad to happen to any of you." Tom said as he gave each of them a warm hug.

"How do we fight these guys?" Simon asked as he finally regained his composure.

"I don't know. But like Tom said, we have to stick together." Brian said.

The three boys just sat there and looked at each other knowingly. Eventually they did get some rest before the gong went off, and they had to go to their first class of the day.


	35. History of the Earring!

**Chapter 35: History of the Earring!**

**THE NEXT DAY!**

Simon couldn't stop thinking about the conversation he had with Rob and his fiancée, Judy, yesterday. The more he thought on the subject they discussed, the more he would remember his friends. Eventually it brought him up to the attic.

When he was finally getting help after his suicidal attempt, Simon cleaned out all the things that reminded him of what he had become. He stored many of his old things in a big box and stored it up in the attic. As Simon looked inside the box he found a photo album. Without looking at any of the pictures, he places the book on a different box behind him. Simon continued to search the old box until he rediscovered his old leather jacket. He smiled as he remembered the day that Dave and his brothers bought it for him.

When he started to fish through on of his pockets he found a photo that was taken on the last day that he and his friends were together. Simon remembered the day it was taken. Brenda's parents were so thrilled that their daughter was brought back safe to them and were sorry that she had to say good-bye to her friends. So they took a few pictures of the five of them together. Brenda had sent him a copy to each of them two days before Brian ran in a store with a gun and had himself killed by the surrounding police. The news probably hit her like a tone of bricks, which caused her to jump off a cliff.

As Simon sat and stared at the picture, he would remember the good and bad times the five of them had on the Island. In the picture showed Tom and Renee holding each other in a lovingly manner, and Brenda had rapped her arms around both Simon and Brian in buddy like style. His thoughts of his friends were interrupted when his kids snuck up behind him and made him jump a mile high.

"Whatcha doin' Dad?" Vince said after walking up behind Simon.

Simon jerked; he quickly turned to his son. "Don't _do_ that again, Vince!" He warned.

"Geez, I'm sorry." Vince said; his tone was both apologetic and sarcastic.

"Do you need any help, Daddy?" Mary said sweetly.

Simon sighed and surrendered to Mary's tender stair. "Not really, Honey. I was just looking through some old thing of mine."

"Who are these people?" Tom asked when he saw the picture Simon was holding.

"Oh, these are just some very good friends I once knew." Simon smiled faintly.

"Where are they now?" Vincent asked.

Again Simon frowned and let out a sigh of regret, "They are not anywhere now, Vince. They died a long time ago."

"Oh." Vincent had nothing else to say about that. He leaned up to the picture more and noticed something. "Gee Dad. This guy looks like the kid I told you about when we went camping."

"Yeah?" Simon smiled, knowing that it really was his old friend there with his son. He looked over and noticed that Mary had the same knowingly smile.

Tom reached for the photo album that Simon at placed on the box behind him. The youngest of the triplets started to look through all the pictures and really took interest at some newspaper clippings inside the album. To his surprise the pictures had his dad's face from when he was 10 years old on them and the reports talked about Simon Seville being kidnapped. He looked up at his dad and suddenly had a few questions he would like answered.

"Dad? You were kidnapped?" Tom asked in a shock looking at his father.

Simon froze and collected his thoughts on what his son said. He knew that this day would come soon, but he didn't expect it to happen today. Slowly he turned to face Tom and with gulp he answered his son. "Yeah...yeah, I was."

"Who would do such a horrible thing?" Mary squeaked.

"Some very bad people that wanted to hurt and control all the other children that was kidnapped like me." Simon carefully said.

"Maaan, if I ever got my hands on those people that hurt you, I would beat them up and make them beg for mercy." Vince said as he slapped his fist into his other hand.

Simon chuckled as he reached over and rubbed his sons head affectionately. "Thanks, Vince. But I don't think you'd want to mess with any of these bad people."

"Why not?" Whined Vince.

"Well, lets just say that they mean business, and, er...you really don't want to mess with them."

"Why?" Tom added as he too became interested in this conversation.

"Because kids, these people are really dangerous and evil. They took me far away from home, but fortunately I made some friends there and together we survived the horrible things these people did to us. Thanks to some of them I was able to come home again." Simon said with a blank expression.

"Did you get that earring on the Island dad?" Mary asked with a smile.

Simon looked up at her in shock. Then he realized that what Judy said could be true. His daughter really might have psychic abilities, and could sense people's thoughts. He could really see it now, just by looking into her eyes. "Yes, Mary. That is when I got my earring." He answered.

"Dad? When I grow up, can I get an earring just like you?" Vincent asks innocently.

Simon lets out a little chuckle before answering. "We'll see son, we'll see." He could almost hear what his mother would say, 'Chipmunks don't wear earrings! Look at what you started. How could you be a bad influence to your own children?'

The four of them looked through some more clippings in the binder before putting everything away. Simon was about to put back the jacket when he realized how badly it stunk. Not only it smelled of cigarettes and marijuana but also mildew as well. When he checked the pockets to see if there was anything else of value to him. He felt a small object and pulled it out. Simon gasped in shock when he noticed that there was still a small piece of marijuana in his jacket pocket. Before his kids could see it, he put it back in the same pocket. He decided to keep the picture, but he really felt that he didn't need the jacket anymore. Simon herded his kids back downstairs from the attic and headed for the garbage can in the garage.

Simon lifts the lid of the garbage can and throws the old jacket into it. Before he puts the lid back on the can, he ponders for a bit. Simon strokes his left ear and begins to remember the day he got his earring.

----------------------

**ONE DAY, WHILE ON THE ISLAND!**

The gang was at the smoke pit as usual they were all having a smoke and drinking too. Something they would often do to forget the horrors of what they witness and the depression of not being able to be with their families. At this point they didn't care if the Founders found out about their drinking problem or not, they just wanted to forget. All of a sudden Mary-Anne pulls out an earring from her pocket and looks at it admiringly.

"What is that, Mary?" Tom asks.

"It's an earring. Apparently it is a popular thing to wear these days in the outside world." Mary answered.

"How did you get it?" Brenda asks.

"It was given to me." She answers with a smirk. "Anyone care to try it on?" She then asks as she holds it out so everyone could see it clearly

Before anybody could speak out, Simon raises his hand. "Sure. I will."

Next thing Simon knew Mary was preparing him to receive a poke with a needle. She hesitates for a second. "This might hurt a bit." She admitted.

"Wait a sec," Simon held up his hand and took a huge gulp of Whisky from the bottle he held in his other hand. "Ok, do it now." Simon winced as his human friend poked his ear then put in his earring.

The next morning, a gong sounded around the campus it indicate that it was time to get up and get ready for the first classes in the day. Simon got up with a bit of a headache and a sore ear. He knew why his head hurt, but why does his ear throbbing? After getting dressed he went into the bathroom, he looked in the mirror and remembered why his ear was hurting. He stood there in shock for a while until Tom came by with a smirked on his face.

"You are so crazy." He said. "But I like it."

"If I ever get home, Dave will _kill_ me!"

"Think of it this way," Brian said as he was straightening his tie. "You've been though an ordeal so bad that you needed a change in your life. Besides, it looks great with your new hairstyle."

Simon again looked at himself in the mirror and started to admire at his new image. "You guys are right. I think I'll keep it."

Simon wakes up from his daydream and places the lid back on the trashcan and heads back inside the house.


	36. Revisiting Old Friends!

**Chapter 36: Re-visiting Old Friends!**

**LATER THAT EVENING, BEFORE DUSK!**

After cleaning out his old things in the attic, Simon had the urge to visit his friend's tome stones. It almost feels that things are starting to come at full circle, but he isn't sure what is going to happen. All he knows that he made a promise, a promise to expose these monsters for who and what they are doing to society. He is just lucky that Rob is still alive to be helping him with this.

Simon walks up towards two tomes on top of a hill holding two small bouquets of flowers. It has been a while since he'd come by here. He closed his eyes smiled slightly as he would often remember their faces. Their voices still sound so clear in his mind. There hasn't been a day that went by when he wished that they could be there with him, especially now. They would have made an awesome team against the Founders and the Illuminati. But it is now up to Rob and him. Even though there is now Jody and Jeanette that volunteered to assist in exposing the truth, he wished that there could have been more kids that had survived. He let out a loud sigh before looking up again at the tome stones.

"Hi guys. I know it has been a while since I came by here, but as you know, I've been really busy. I want to thank you, Tom, for being there for my son when he got lost in the woods last summer." Simon paused as he shook his head and smirked.

"As usual, you are looking out for me. And I appreciate you being there for my kids too. I'm sure you now that the Illuminati are about to strike soon. Rob and myself have been given word to expose the threat of these monsters to the world. Guess what I'm trying to say is that I could really use your help right about now, all of you. Together we were the greatest team on the Island."

Simon closed his eyes and could feel his friends' presents. It was not a scary feeling, more of a comfort knowing that they were there. When he slowly re-opened his eyes, for an instant, he swore that he just saw Mary-Anne's spirit. Behind her were his friends, Jeff, Mark, Tom, Brian, Renee, and Brenda standing before him just behind the tomes. He blinked for a second then they were gone. Again, Simon let out another sigh.

"I really must be going. There is a lot of work I have to do tomorrow. As usual, knowing that you are there with me gives me strength to carry on." He bends down and places the two bouquets in the two brass jars before turning to walk away.

Simon looks down as he steps away and notices a pin that he swears that wasn't there when he arrived. It was no ordinary pin; he recognized it as to be the one Mary-Anne secretly wore under her jacket. She would wear it to remind her who she was and not get caught in the Founders mind control. As far as Simon knew, he was the only one she told of this secret she wore. The pin was a little golden angel that appeared to be in a praying possession. He figured that this was a message from his old friend from the Island. Simon bent down and pick up the angel pin and looked at it more closely. Suddenly he turned as if he sensed that some one else was in the area, hiding in the near by bush, watching him. He eyed the area carefully, but no one was there. Simon put the little pin in his pocket and walked back to his car.

------------

As the young chipmunk drove off, a man in a dark suit and a beautiful blond woman in a silver body suit. The woman is recognized as Dr. Schuyler, the man is non other then the Guardian. The both stood as they watched Simon drive out of sight. Once Simon disappeared from around the corner, the two aliens walked down the hill towards an empty field.

"So far, so good." Schuyler said.

"Yes. Everything is working as planned." The Guardian added.

"Our two young survivors should do an excellent job. Not to mention, this one's children may even be great allies to the Cause as they grow older. By the time 'Zero Point' comes about, the people of Earth will be ready."

"I just hope the Illuminati doesn't have anything up their sleeves before hand. If we are able to get a hold of their secret disk, all of this could be exposed a lot sooner." The Guardian said worryingly.

"Life is always full of challenge and opportunity, my friend. If the people are educated then they will be able to make the right kind of choices."

Once they've arrived to a secluded spot in the graveyard, the two allies turn to each other.

"Thanks for all your help." Schuyler said in a warming tone.

"No problem, it's my pleasure. Not all of my people agree with the Illuminati's way." The Guardian glared. He then softens his expression and looked up at Schuyler. "Anyway say hi to your husband, and thank him for helping me escape discovery from the Illuminati members." The Guardian said.

"Which one? I do have three, you know." Schuyler asked with a teasingly smirk.

The Guardian stood there and shook his head and let out a small chuckle. "You Pleiadians have an unusual lifestyle."

"It's not weird we're just more open on the subject of Unconditional Love. The people of Erra have gotten past jealousy and are more at ease with the idea of having more then one lover. Besides it not like we need to disguising ourselves to look like humans." Schuyler said as she raised an eyebrow to the Guardian.

"To shay." The Guardian smirked.

"You need a lift anywhere?" Schuyler asked pointing skyward.

"No thanks. You know me, I'm a survivor." The Guardian said waving off her offer.

"Alright then, till we meet again." She took a few steps away from the Guardian.

"Yes. Good luck." The Guardian replied.

Schuyler smiled "Thanks, you too." She said before slowly disappearing as if she was being beamed somewhere like in a Star Trek episode.

The trees that surrounded the area suddenly moved as if a large hovercraft started to move. A couple hundred miles in the sky a silver saucer shape ship de-cloaked and disappeared into the atmosphere in incredible speed. There were no witnesses, save for the Guardian. He smiled then walked away from the scene and disappeared behind some trees.

**THE END!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I want to thank you all, the readers, for showing an interest in my Chipmunk's saga. Your reviews are greatly appreciated, and I would like to thank you for sending your thoughts to me. I would also like to thank my beta reader, SilverRider. Her help is fully appreciated. **

**Be sure to look for the next story, "Mary's Story". It will be a story of what actually happened on the Island through, Simon's human friend from the Island, Mary-Anne's POV. **

**There is also good news for you all. I have created a fanfic and fanart egroup. All the artwork I did for each of my fanfic stories are posted there. You may find the link in my profile. The group is called "Raven Child's Fanfic and Artworks". You are also free to post links to your stories on , or even other groups and sites that you have posted works on.**

**Take Care, all... And happy reading!**

**Raven Child.**


End file.
